Can't Get You Out Of My Head
by jackandkimforever
Summary: The sarcastic, friendly Kim Crawford just moved to Seaford with her family. It's her first day of school. While there, she meets lots of people, including this guy that was staring at her all day. She later finds out he's the bad boy of the school, and he finds out she's the responsible type, but for some reason they can't get each other off of their minds. What's gonna happen?
1. Chapter 1: The Twin Tornadoes

**This is my first story that's not a dialogue so please go easy on me! I hope you guys like it!**

"Goooooooooood morning, Seaford! Today is Monday, September 1st, and it is currently 6:15 am in the morning! Even though it's September, the weather is at a high of 92 degrees, so don't pull out those coats and scarves just yet! In your general news, a woman was caught sav-" I hit my alarm clock/radio to turn it off. I got up from my bed and stretched. My name is Kim. Kim Crawford. Let me tell you a little bit about myself. First of all, I am the oldest child. I have a brother and sister who are twins, and they are 10 years old. I am 16. We had just moved here to Seaford from Tennessee because our dad got a job transfer to the military base around here. Yes, I am an army brat. Well, I'm not an actual BRAT, that's just what they call the kids whose parents are in the military full time and who live near the base. I'm actually more of the responsible, friendly type, or at least that's what everyone tells me. Today is going to be my first day at my new school. Since school starts at eight, I wanted to wake up extra early to get ready.

After I finished stretching, I put my slippers on and headed downstairs. I was heading to the kitchen to get something to eat, but I somehow ended up walking into my younger siblings' room. This house is so big and I still get lost in it because we just moved in here like a week ago. Oh well, I had to wake them up for school anyways. My parents usually do, but I thought it would be nice for them to sleep in, so I told them I would drop off my brother and sister at school today.

"Emily, wake up", I said to my little sister. She rose sleepily and rubbed her eyes.

"Is it time to get up?", she asked.

"Yep, it time for school," I stated. Emily's eyes widened.

"Yay, school!" she shrieked. Emily loves going to new schools and LOVES making new friends. She was always so happy and it takes a lot to make her the tiniest bit sad. Emily always smiles and loves making people laugh. She also likes to prank people and just have fun. She gets some of that stuff from me, because I do like to have fun and play pranks(responsibly, of course), but the other stuff like pranking people(and I mean some SERIOUS pranking) comes from my brother.

"Kim, could I wake up Leo?" she asked. Leo was my younger brother and Emily's twin. They both have blonde hair and hazel eyes, like me, but Leo has freckles all over his cheeks. That is the only difference between them besides that Leo's a boy and Emily's a girl. He likes having fun, pranking people, and doing normal boy stuff (video games, hating school, skateboarding, etc.)

"Sure, I'm gonna go back to my room and take a shower." As I turned around, I heard a big thump from behind me, followed by "Emily, I'm gonna get you for knocking me off my bed!"

The next thing I saw was two blonde kids running by me into the hall, knocking me over in the process. I landed on Emily's bed, and just started too laugh while repeating to myself "they're your siblings and you love them, they're you're siblings and you love them."

I got up and walked back to my room, closing the door behind me. I took a quick shower and put on the clothes I laid out last night. There isn't a dress code at this school I'm now attending, which is kinda cool. After putting on my pink and white striped long sleeve and my black skirt, (which flows down to my knees, don't want to make a bad impression!) I put on my black uggs and headed back into the bathroom to dry my hair. My hair is naturally wavy, so after I dried it I decided to just wear it down. I went downstairs to make something to eat for myself, Emily, and Leo when I saw Leo chasing Emily all around the house.

"I'm gonna get you!" Leo screamed.

"Kim, help me!" Emily squealed while laughing. She ran toward me and hid behind my back. Leo ran straight into me and knocked me down.

"Sorry Kim!" Leo said. Emily turned around and started to run, but not fast enough. Leo caught her and they started wrestling. I got up, pulled them apart, and flipped them both.

"NOT COOL KIM!" Leo and Emily said in unison on the ground. They got up and took their stances, and grinned evilly. I smiled cockily and took mine as well. (I forgot to mention that I'm a 2nd degree black belt in karate and they are both red belts.) Anyways, we took our stances and started circling around the big living room. Leo made the first move, shouting, "Twin tornadoes attack!"

He tried to kick me, but I blocked the kick easily. Emily tried to punch me, but that didn't work out as she had planned. I didn't expect them to work together though, so when Leo tried tripping me, which I jumped to avoid, Emily kicked me in the stomach. I stumbled backward and fell onto the couch. The next thing I knew, I was being tickled by Leo and Emily.

"Stop, stop! I can't breath! Not fair, two against one! Two against one!" I tried to say in between laughing fits. I hate that they know that I'm ticklish, but they are ticklish too. I had to create a distraction. "Ow, ow, you guys just sat on my foot!"

Leo and Emily looked concerned. "Sorry Kim!" They looked at my foot to see if it was ok, and I took this opportunity to make my move. I got up really quick, knocking Leo and Emily onto the couch, and started tickling them.

"Haha! Do you guys like that? Huh?" I kept tickling them. Leo and Emily were trying to say something, but I couldn't understand them because they were laughing too hard. Once I got tired, I plopped down on the couch between them, bring them into a hug. They just laughed and hugged me back. My siblings and I have a cool relationship. Yeah, we drive each other nuts sometimes, but we usually have fun together, mostly because I actually like my siblings, unlike most teenagers, and they are actually pretty cool (don't tell them that I said that) . "Jeez, you guys can be tiring!" I said.

"I'm just awesome like that," Leo cockily smiled while nodding his head.

"Yeah, me too!" Emily said happily.

"Well, why don't you two be awesome and get dressed for school!" I said.

"Ughhh, do I have to?" Leo whined.

"Sorry buddy, but you kinda do," I said smiling while ruffling his hair.

"I don't wanna go!" Leo said.

"Well, if you do I'll pack each of you something special in your lunches," I simply stated.

I knew that would hook'em. Emily and Leo ran upstairs so fast I only saw two blonde blurs pass by. I got up from the couch and started to make breakfast. I made some omelets with spinach, turkey bacon (I think it's alright but Leo and Emily love it), and toast. I ate my omelet and drank the protein shake that I made (got stay healthy!) and I poured some orange juice into two glasses and set them on the table. After packing their lunches, I went upstairs and told Leo and Emily that breakfast was ready. When they came downstairs and started to eat, Emily asked, "Kim, could you do my hair?"

"Sure Em," I said. I asked her what type of hairstyle she wanted, and I ended up putting her hair in pigtails with one bow tied on each. She looked so cute! When they finished washing their dishes, we all grabbed our book bags and headed into my car (the car's a top of the line, hasn't been released yet red convertible...gotta love being rich sometimes!). I made sure they were both buckled in the back, and I got into the drivers seat. When I got in, I saw a note on the steering wheel.

**End of the first chapter! What did you guys think? What did the note say? Who is it from? What will happen next? Sorry the next one is part of the intro too. So sorry just bear with me and I'll upload ASAP! Please review and let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2: Fist Bumps and Cliques

**Hey guys! This is chapter two! Sorry I'm uploading so fast, I'm just so excited because I'm getting far in this story! Well, I'll stop ramblin on (Sorry had too much sugar!XD). Anyways…On with ze story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin It (I wish I did though!)**

It was from mom and dad. I read it out loud.

Dear Kim, Emily, and Leo,

Good luck today on your first day of school. We want to here stories when you get home so try and have fun and make some new friends! We love you guys infinity times infinity times infinity!(that's our family's thing instead of just saying 'I love you')

Love, Mom and Dad

P.S. Kim, thanks again for dropping off your brother and sister. We really needed the sleep and we really appreciate you doing this for us!

I read the last part to myself and smiled. I put the note on the dashboard, switched to reverse, and pulled out of the driveway. I pressed a button and the roof of the car was pulled back. I turned on the stereo (which is surround sound), put in our favorite CD (which our parents were so sick of hearing that they banned it whenever they were in the car) and we all sang at the top of our lungs to the new Austin and Ally soundtrack. **(A/N: I do this and let's just say my mom now always has earplugs in the car...I sing SOOOO off key!)**

"I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like, I can get your heart beat beatin' like that, you know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like, eh-eh-eh eh-eh," we all sang.

By the time we got to their school, we were half way through the CD. I turned down the music as Emily and Leo got out and I rolled down my window as they came up to it.

"Now you two have a good day at school and try and not to get into TOO much trouble," I said.

"I'll try, Kim! But I'm not so sure about HIM," Emily pointed to Leo.

Leo just smiled, nodded, and said, "I can't make any promises."

"Do you have everything?" I asked. They nodded.

"Well, ok, I'll be here to pick you guys up after school."

"Okay," they said in unison.

"Love you infinity," I said.

"Times infinity," said Emily.

"Times infinity," said Leo.

We all smiled and hugged each other through the window. When we were done we did our traditional 3 fist bump (we all fist bump each other at the same time, making sort of a triangle with our fists) and I watched them as they ran into their new school. I really hope they make some nice friends, they really are great kids (again don't tell them that I said that). I rolled up the window and started to drive to Seaford High. The time was 7:10, so I can be ready in class by 7:30. I know that's a little early, but I don't wanna be late on my first day of school. I started to think what my school was going to be like. I wondered what kind of people are there. Usually I try not to make close friends because we usually move a few months after because of my dad's job, but my dad said that this time we were permanently staying, so I sort of have to make friends. I am kinda scared though, because I am a little out of practice. I kept telling myself to 'just be nice' and 'remember to smile' as I drove. My heart skipped a beat as I spotted the school. Okay, forget little, now I'm REALLY scared about making new friends and starting school. I took some deep breaths as I pulled in and parked my car in front of the school. As I turned off my car, I put up the hood. I grabbed my book bag, put my keys in it, got out, and locked the car. I turned toward the school and froze. For some reason I couldn't move my legs. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. 'You can do this, you can do this' I told myself. I opened my eyes and started walking towards the school. While walking toward the school, I noticed that there were little groups scattered on the steps. Oh no, cliques. I saw girls in uniforms, probably cheerleaders, boys in sweater vests, probably the smart kids, very high fashion girls, probably the preppy girls, and guys wearing varsity jackets, probably the sports kids. I saw a group I didn't recognize, a group of just normal guys. I started walking up the steps, and out of the corner of my eye I saw one of the guys looking at me. He hit his friends and pointed toward me while smiling. They all looked at who he was pointing at (which is me), and started smiling too. As I was about to pass them, I heard "check out the blonde chick" and "dude she's smokin" and "check out the new kid" and stuff like that. I looked at them real quick and noticed one of the boys talking. He had shaggy brown hair and brown eyes, and he was wearing a plain white T-shirt and a leather jacket. He saw that I was looking at him and he stopped talking. Our eyes made contact and he smiled. He winked at me. I didn't know what to do so I walked faster. I could feel my face getting red so I looked down as well. When I passed them, I heard "Oh, she's blushin!" and "Why you runnin away babe?" and "Aw, she's nervous!" and lots of laughter. I FINALLY got to the doors and opened them. When I got inside, I head to the office to get my schedule and lock info.

**End of chapter two! Sorry, not gonna ask any questions cause I'm uploadin chapter 3 now! EEEEEEEEEEEEP! Hehehehehehehehehehe…still REALLY high on sugar! Anyways, review, read the next chapter, and, well, peace!**


	3. Chapter 3: New Names and Faces

**Chapter 3 is here! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! By the way I'm always this happy. Anyways…it's been so long since I uploaded! It's been like ten minutes! I'm also very impatient…and I get off topic a lot. I like potatoes! See what I mean? Off topic! Anyways… onto ze story!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Kickin It, wish I did, but don't (sigh)**

I got my schedule from the office, and I headed toward my new locker. On top of my schedule the secretary wrote 334, or at least I think she did…it was kind of hard to read. I went to my locker and opened it.

"Cool," I said to myself. My locker was filled with items already, so I thought it might be like 'Welcome to our School!' stuff. I was about to put my book bag in my locker when someone tapped me on the shoulder.

I turned around.

"Hi," said the girl.

"Hi!" I said back. I turned to face my locker and she tapped on me again.

"I think we have a problem," said the girl.

Great. I already made an enemy and school didn't even start. I turn around. "Yes?"

"That's my locker," said the girl.

"Ooooooooh, so that explains why there was stuff in here," I said. "I'm sorry, I thought this was my locker."

"It's totally cool," said the girl while laughing. "I did the same thing when I first started here. I don't think anyone can read what that secretary writes. Here, let me see your paper." She took my class schedule with my locker number on it.

"I think that 4 is a 5," she said while squinting at the paper. "Hey, so that puts you right next to me!"

I went next to her locker and opened it. It was empty so I'm guessing this is the right one.

"Thanks for your help," I said to the girl.

"No problem," she said, still staring at my paper. "Hey, we have the exact same classes!"

"Are you serious?!" I asked her.

"Yep, positive," she said matter-of-factly. She handed me the paper and started to put her book bag in her locker. "Hey, I could show you around!"

"Really?," I said hopefully.

She noticed the happiness in my voice and said, "Yeah, it'll be fun! What's your name anyways?"

"I'm Kimberly, but I go by Kim."

"I'm Grace, nice to meet you!"

We shook hands and smiled.

"We got about half an hour before first period starts, do you want me to show you around?"

"That would be awesome!"

"Ok, let's go!" Grace exclaimed, taking me by the arm and dragging me around the school. "So this is the cafeteria, and we eat lunch at sixth period. Oh, and over here is the art classroom, which we have tenth period. Oh, and over here is…"

Grace showed me all around the school and explained where all of our classes are. We finally got to our first period.

"And last, but not least, this is our first period, which everyone calls homeroom. Our homeroom teacher let's us talk, he's pretty cool."

"Sweet," I said. We walked into the classroom and sat in two seats in the front. We were fifteen minutes early, so we were the only ones in the classroom. Grace and I started talking, and we found out we have a lot in common.

"No way!" said Grace.

"Yep, it's true," I said.

"Wow, we have so much in common!" said Grace. I told her all about how I take karate, cheerlead, and how I am a One Direction and Ross Lynch fan.

"So you do all of that stuff also?" I asked.

"Yeah! I take karate, cheerleading, and I LOVE One Direction and Ross Lynch!"

"Really?! That's so cool!" I said. "Who is the cutest from One Direction?"

Grace thought about it for a minute, then said, "Trick question, they're all cute!"

"I know right?!" Grace and I both squealed. We spent the rest of the time talking about One Direction and just random stuff. We talked about our siblings for a while, and I figured out that she had a younger brother and sister as well, but they weren't twins. She was laughing so hard when I told her what happened this morning with the Twin Tornadoes. I could tell that we are going to be great friends.

Five minutes before class started people started to file in. The first people to come in besides us were two guys. I recognized them from the group this morning, the one that first saw me and then the one who winked at me. They sat at the back of the class. I don't think they recognized me, for we were in the front of the class and I was facing up front. When they sat down and looked forward, they saw me and Grace. "Hey, look Jerry! We got some goodie two shoes in our class!" said one guy.

The other guy, who I assumed was Jerry, said, "Yo, I think you're right Jack!"

Jerry and who I assumed was Jack started laughing. Grace scowled at them then looked at me.

I mouthed, "Who are they?" She replied saying that she would tell me after homeroom and said that they called us that because we were early for class.

"Yo, Grace!" said Jerry. "Who's your little friend?"

She turned around. "None of your business."

"Ooooooh, feisty!" said Jack.

"I like'em feisty!" said Jerry while looking at Grace, moving his eyebrows up and down and smiling.

Other people came in and sat down.

"Yo dude, let's go see who the new chick is," said Jack.

"Got ya, muchacho," said Jerry.

They got up out of their seats and headed toward the front of the class. Grace saw them coming and told me to look down, so I did.

"Guys, get outta here!" said Grace.

"We just came to see who the new chick is because you didn't tell us," said Jerry innocently while he sat on Grace's desk.

"Get off my desk."

"Eeeeeeh, no." said Jerry.

"Aw, she's hiding from us bro," said Jack, who saw that Kim wasn't looking up at them.

"Maybe she just doesn't want to know you," said Grace sarcastically. Jack knelt down in front of Kim's desk to try and get a good look at her.

"Who wouldn't want to know us?" Jerry said cockily to Grace.

"Don't answer that," Jack said to Grace. He turned back to me. I still was looking down so he couldn't see my face.

"Aw, come on, new girl," said Jack. "We just wanna get a good look at ya, then we'll leave."

"Yeah, and we'll stop botherin' you guys…well, at least for now," said Jerry, a grin coming on his face.

"Come on," whispered Jack.

I lifted my head and looked at him. He had really pretty eyes. I couldn't look away for some reason. Apparently neither could he cause he just kept staring at me. The bell suddenly rang and I jumped in my seat. I'm guessing this was funny because Jack and Jerry were snickering. Our homeroom teacher walked in.

"Okay, everybody in your seats! I need to take attendance!"

Jack didn't get up, he just stayed in his kneeling position and kept staring at me. Our homeroom teacher walked up to my desk. "Mr. Brewer, Mr. Martinez, care to take your seats?" he said while tapping his foot.

"Sure," said Jack. He stood up, still staring at me by the way, and said, "See you later blondy." He then winked at me and started to walk back toward his seat.

As for Jerry, all he said was, "See you later mamacita." He winked at Grace, got off of her desk, and danced back to his seat.

"See?" said Grace. "I told you that our teacher was cool!"

**End of chapter 3! What's gonna happen next? Cliffhanger! Well, kinda…maybe…not really….no…I don't know! This is as far as I wrote so I'll try and write more now. Well, read, review (pwretty please? I love reading reviews!), and…well…peace!**


	4. Chapter 4:Winks,Staring, & English Class

**Here's Chapter 4! SOOOOOOOO glad for people reviewing I LOOOOOOOOVE reading the reviews so please most them! EEEEEEEEEEEEP here's chapter 4!**

**Disclaimer: I'm too hyper to say the disclaimer so I'm gonna have Jack do it.**

**Me: Jack get in here!**

**Jack:Yeah?**

**Me: Say the disclaimer.**

**Jack: No.**

**Me: Yes.**

**Jack:No!**

**Me: Yes!**

**Jack: NO!**

**Me:YES!**

**Jack NO!**

**Me:NO!**

**Jack: YES! Oh no wai-**

**Me: SUCCESS! (victory dance)**

**Jack: Darn! I'm gonna get you later for that.**

**Me: You're gonna have to catch me first! (starts running away) Now, do the disclaimer Brewer!**

**Jack: Fine! Ugh, she doesn't own anything!Where'd she go? She took my wallet off the table! That's it!(runs away)**

**(I got this idea for the disclaimer from a different story, and I'll give the author credit...once I find the author's name again...oops, PROBABLY should have written it downXD) **

Grace and I talked for the rest of the period. Out of the corner of my eye I could see that Jack and Jerry kept glancing back at us. Once we got out of class, we headed to our lockers. As we were getting our English books, I finally asked Grace, "What is with those two guys? I think their names are-"

"Jack and Jerry?" said Grace.

"Yeah, them." I said.

"Let's see, well you know their names are Jack Brewer and Jerry Martinez. They are what some people call the 'bad boys' of Seaford High. Let's just say that they are really self conceited."

"They're kinda cute," I said. I looked at Grace and I saw her staring at me.

"What?" I said.

"Kim, you don't want to get involved with them, they go out with other girls like every other day," said Grace.

"Who said I wanted to? I was just saying that they're cute, that's all." I said. "Plus, I think Jerry has a little crush on you."

"Yeah, no."

"Yep," I said. "Don't deny it."

"Please don't say that," said Grace.

"I bet you two would make a cute couple," I teased.

"Seriously, you are making me throw up in my mouth."

We started walking to English.

"Okay, okay I'll stop…Mrs. Martinez," I said.

This made Grace stop in her tracks. She was giving me her death glare.

"That was the last one I swear." I said while trying not to laugh.

She started to walk again. We walked in silence for a few seconds, then she said, "You know I think Jack might have a thing for you too."

"Nah, I don't think so, and I wouldn't go out with him anyways, like you said he's a player," I said.

"Did you see the way he was looking at you? He didn't look away until the teacher made him get up. He even winked at you."

"Twice actually," I corrected.

"What?! When was the other time?"

"Well, when I first came into the school, I sorta passed them on the stairs and he sorta smiled and winked at me," I said. I shrugged. "No big deal."

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeea, he likes you. I still wouldn't go out with him though if I were you, just cause I don't want to see you get hurt." Grace looked at me with concern.

"Don't worry!" I said to her, "I won't. I don't even know him let alone like him! I just said he was kinda cute, that's it."

Grace relaxed a bit, and we headed into our English class.

Jack's POV

"Yo dude, let's go see who the new chick is," I said. She looked a little familiar.

"Got ya, muchacho," said Jerry.

We got up out of our seats and headed toward the front of the class. Grace saw us coming and she told the new chick something. When she was finished talking, the new chick automatically looked down.

"Guys, get outta here!" said Grace.

"We just came to see who the new chick is because you didn't tell us," said Jerry innocently while he sat on Grace's desk.

"Get off my desk."

"Eeeeeeh, no." said Jerry. I laughed in my head. Jerry really gets under Grace's skin. He has a little crush on Grace, that's why he annoys her more than any other girl. He says it's just a tiny little puppy love crush that's only about a millimeter big, but I think differently.

"Aw, she's hiding from us bro," I said to Jerry. The new chick kept looking down. I swear she looks a little familiar.

"Maybe she just doesn't want to know you," said Grace sarcastically. I gave her a 'haha you're so funny that I forgot to laugh' kind of look, then I knelt down to try and get a better look at the new chick. I still couldn't see her face, but I know she looks familiar.

As I was thinking, Jerry said, "Who wouldn't want to know us?"

I knew that Grace was gonna say somethin, so I said, "Don't answer that." I turned back to the new chick, still trying to see her face.

"Aw, come on, new girl," I said. "We just wanna get a good look at ya, then we'll leave."

"Yeah, and we'll stop botherin' you guys…well, at least for now," said Jerry, a grin coming on his face. Man, you gotta love this guy!

"Come on," I whispered.

She lifted her head and I finally saw her face. I knew she looked familiar! Me and the gang saw her walk into the school this morning! I looked into her eyes. They're really pretty. I couldn't look away for some reason. Apparently neither could she cause she just kept staring at me too. The bell suddenly rang and she jumped in her seat. Me and Jerry started to laugh. Our homeroom teacher walked in.

"Okay, everybody in your seats! I need to take attendance!"

I didn't get up, I just stayed in my kneeling position and kept staring at her. I seriously couldn't stop staring at her! I was about to ask what her name was when our homeroom teacher walked up to her desk. "Mr. Brewer, Mr. Martinez, care to take your seats?" he said while tapping his foot.

"Sure," I said. I stood up, still staring at her, and said, "See you later blondy." since I didn't get to ask her what her name was. I then winked at her and started to walk back towards my seat. Oh yeah, she's totally gonna want me.

As for Jerry, all he said was, "See you later mamacita." He winked at Grace, got off of her desk, and danced back to his seat.

Since we got to talk for the rest of the period, me and Jerry were talking. We were talkin about the girls. We kept glancing at them and we were betting on what the new chicks name would be. I bet 20 bucks that her name started with a letter in between A-M and Jerry bet that her name started with a letter between N-Z.

When the bell rang, we got our stuff and walked outta the room. We went to our lockers and got our English stuff. Ugh, I hate English! Just like every other subject in school, it won't benefit me at all. Jerry and I used to ditch English class, but if you ditch on the first day of school you get a double detention instead of just one. I wouldn't mind cause that's usually where all of my friends are on Saturdays. We just hang out cause the old guy that watches us falls asleep, but this weekend I've got a date with, let's see, Nancy, Kelsey, and Donna. Well, I wouldn't really say a 'date' with Donna, she usually just ends up making out with me then leaving. Anyways, we had to go to English. Jerry and I have the same classes. We somehow managed to convince the principle to give us the same schedule by saying we'll try to show up more to classes and that we'll stop doing bad things around the school (you know, spray paint in the boys bathroom, pranks on teachers, food fights, blahblahblah…and please, he thinks we'll quit that stuff? Pft!). We were walking to English when Jerry said, "You know that new chick was kinda hot."

I said, "Yeah, she kinda is," and we kept walking.

Jerry said, "Do you like her?"

"I don't even know her, bro."

"Yeah, but do you?" Jerry asked. He was getting a little on my nerves asking this question over and over and over again.

"I don't know, why?"

"The way you were starin at her," said Jerry.

"Yea, she's cute and all, but they're all the same to me. Jack Brewer doesn't fall in love."

"Neither do I," said Jerry. "We can still mess with them tough."

"Of course," I said. "Why wouldn't we?"

Jerry and I both laughed.

We were a few feet away from English class.

"Ugh, I hate English!" said Jerry.

"I'm totally agree," I said. I looked at my watch. We were about to enter our English class…early? Woah, Brewer, since when are you showing up to English early? Yeah, you totally need try and show up later. We walked into our class and saw two girls talking. One of them looked up, and mouthed the words "Oh no". I stopped dead in my tracks, Jerry stopping behind me.

"What is it?" said Jerry.

"Dude," I said, "I think English class just got a whole lot better." We both smiled mischievously.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH CLIFFHANGER!BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA- *cough* I mean sorry guys to leave you with a cliffhanger *cough cough* Anyways, I gotta write more and now I have to go to sleep cause it's like 7 am in the morning and I've been up since 2pm soooooooo yeah. I'm not even tired and I want to keep writing (still on that sugar high! I guess it didn't help having like twenty more pixie sticks…oops) Anywho, when I wake up tomorrow I'll write more and post ASAP! Well ok…I'm done ramblin on… ok…bye….review?please? OKAY OKAY I'll shut up now! Bye…what I was just sayin bye! Ok ok I'll shut up after I say bye, bye…what do you mean I said bye?…no not the first one! I was saying I'll say bye THEN I said bye the first bye wasn't it…you know what? I'm just gonna go know…bye!**


	5. Chapter 5: Whispering and Desk Moving

**YAY! Chapter 5 is up! WOOOOOOOO! BOOM GOES THE DYNAMITE, BOOM! I'm writing part 6 now! Anyways…please PLEASE continue to review and…onto ze story!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Kickin It. If I did Jack and Kim would've gotten together way sooner!**

**(BTW Disclaimer from last chapter was by Watch. Me. Try)**

**Kim's POV **

Grace and I were talking, waiting for English class to start. She was telling me about how at lunch I would have to sit with her and her friends. I told her of course I would. She started to smile. She looked up, back at me, then did a double take looking back up again. Her smile disappeared and she groaned, saying "Oh no" in the process.

I turned around to see what she was looking at, and I saw Jack and Jerry stand in the doorway, smiling at us mischievously. I thought to myself 'Oh no. This can't be good.'

**Jack's POV**

"Dude," I said, "I think English class just got a whole lot better." We both smiled mischievously.

Apparently the blonde chick wanted to know what Grace was staring at, so she turned around and saw us. I smiled at her. She didn't smile back, but I could tell she was a little nervous seeing us. I looked at Jerry, and he looked at me. At the same time we both nodded once and smiled. He knew exactly what I was thinking.

We both started walking toward them, and I sat behind the new chick and Jerry sat behind Grace. I could tell we were already getting on their nerves, so this was probably the best English class I ever had.

They looked at us in disgust. We smiled at them, and they turned around to face the front. I leaned forward and whispered in the blonde chick's ear, "Hey blondy, did ya miss me?"

She didn't answer. I started to play with her hair. " Is this you're real hair?" I whispered. "I mean your REAL hair?"

She turned around and gave me a 'are you serious' look. "What?" I said. " Hair this beautiful can't be real, blondy." I saw her blush and smile a little, but then it all disappeared at once and she turned back around.

"What's your name blondy?" I whispered. She didn't answer.

I turned to Jerry, who was annoying Grace. He looked at me and I shook my head, knowing that he would understand that I didn't get her name yet. Jerry turned to Grace. "Come on, babe, what's her name? If you tell us, you might have a chance to get with THIS," he said while gesturing to himself.

"First of all, why would I want to get with THAT," she said while looking up and down at Jerry. "I think you WANT me to throw up. And second of all," she continued, "if she doesn't wanna tell you her name you should just leave her alone!" she snapped.

"Come on, babe, don't be like that!" Jerry said while smiling.

"Stop…calling…me…BABE," said Grace while giving Jerry her famous death glare.

The blonde started to laugh. We all turned to her. "What's so funny, mamacita?" said Jerry.

She looked at us and said, "Nothing, nothing at all."

I looked at her and said, "Now that you're talking, you wanna tell us your name?"

"Eeeeeeeh, no thanks," she said sarcastically and turned back around to face the front.

I leaned forward. "Oh, I see. Playin hard to get, huh?" I whispered in her ear. "I could play that." I said cockily. I saw her tense up. I leaned back and me and Jerry laughed.

"Come on, blondy, what's your name?" I said. She didn't answer. I was startin to get a little agitated. People don't usually ignore me, especially girls. Jerry and I looked at each other then nodded. At the same time we pushed their desks forward with our feet, then wrapped our feet around the legs and pulled them back until they hit our desks. They gasped.

"What the heck are you doing?!" the blonde asked.

"Just havin a little fun!" I said, laughing.

"Jerry, stop movin my desk!" said Grace angrily.

"Come on babe, you know you like it," said Jerry. Grace's face was so red she looked like she was going to explode. We kept moving their desks forward with our feet and then pulling them back, slamming their desks into ours.

"Seriously, stop!" yelled the new chick.

"Will you tell me your name?" I asked.

"Yes, just stop already!" said exclaimed.

"Not until you tell us your name," I said.

"Kim, Kim, my name is KIM! Now stop already!" she exclaimed.

I slammed her desk back into mine and leaned forward. "Now you see, KIM? Was that so hard?" I whispered. I smiled then leaned back in my desk. Jerry and I high-fived each other. Just then all the other students and the teacher came in, and the bell rang.

"Ok everyone, settle down!" said our teacher. The room went silent.

"Now listen up," said the teacher, "My name is Mr. Lezoni. Where you are sitting is where you are going to be sitting for the rest of the year, so I hope you like where you are sitting! And if you don't, well, put your comments into the complaint box there," said Mr. Lezoni while pointing to the trash can. "So, let's get started! Open your books to page 394!" **(A/N If anyone knows what that's from I'll give you a shout out!)**

Me and Jerry smiled at each other as we saw the girls groan. As we opened our book, I smiled and thought to myself 'Maybe this English class won't be so bad after all'.

**End of Chapter 5! YAAAAAY! I'm writing chapter 6 now, so hopefully I'll post two or three more chapters tonight! Well, read, review, and let me know what you guys think!**


	6. Chapter 6: Spitballs and Chair Kicking

**Chapter 6 is here! I'll just shut up right now and let you read…onto ze story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin It**

**Kim's POV**

I heard Jack say, "Dude, I think English class just got a whole lot better." They both smiled like they were up to something.

He saw I was looking at him and he smiled. Wow, he has a really nice smi- Wait, stop! Don't even finish that sentence! You don't want any reasons to like him. He's a player. He's a jerk. His smile is ugly…yeah, I wasn't fooling myself with that last one. I saw them smile and they started walking toward us.

Jack sat behind me and Jerry sat behind Grace. Man, you know this isn't going to be good.

We looked at them in disgust when they smiled at us and we turned around in our seats. All of a sudden, I heard Jack whisper, "Hey blondy, did ya miss me?"

I didn't answer. I was kinda in shock at how close he was to me. He started to play with my hair. What is wrong with this kid?

" Is this you're real hair?" he whispered. "I mean your REAL hair?"

I turned around and gave him an 'are you serious' look. I mean seriously, what kind of dumb question is that?

"What?" he said, like he was reading my mind. " Hair this beautiful can't be real, blondy." I blushed and smiled a little when he said this, even though I didn't want to. I knew that he was trying to mess with me. I quickly stopped smiling and turned back around to the front.

"What's your name blondy?" he whispered in my ear again. I didn't answer.

I heard Jerry say to Grace, "Come on, babe, what's her name? If you tell us, you might have a chance to get with THIS," while gesturing to himself.

"First of all, why would I want to get with THAT," she said while looking up and down at Jerry. "I think you WANT me to throw up. And second of all," she continued, "if she doesn't wanna tell you her name you should just leave her alone!" she snapped.

"Come on, babe, don't be like that!" Jerry said while smiling.

"Stop…calling…me…BABE," said Grace while giving Jerry her famous death glare.

I laughed at this. Can't this guy take a hint? Everyone then turned to me. "What's so funny, mamacita?" said Jerry.

I said, "Nothing, nothing at all." while trying not to laugh.

Jack looked at me and said, "Now that you're talking, you wanna tell us your name?"

"Eeeeeeeh, no thanks," I said sarcastically. I turned back around to face the front.

Jack leaned forward again and whispered, "Oh, I see. Playin hard to get, huh? I could play that game." he said cockily. I tensed up. Why does this guy want to know what my name is? I quickly untensed, hoping that no one saw me tense, but I don't think I relaxed fast enough because I heard Jack and Jerry laughing.

"Come on, blondy, what's your name?" Jack said. I didn't answer. I was startin to get REALLY annoyed. If I don't answer I don't answer! All of a sudden I felt my desk being pushed forward and then pulled back. The back of my seat slammed into Jack's desk. Grace and I gasped.

"What the heck are you doing?!" I asked.

"Just havin a little fun!" Jack said, laughing.

"Jerry, stop movin my desk!" said Grace angrily.

"Come on babe, you know you like it," said Jerry. Grace's face was so red she looked like she was going to explode. They kept moving our desks forward with their feet and then pulling them back, slamming our desks into theirs.

"Seriously, stop!" I yelled. I seriously can't stand these two right now.

"Will you tell me your name?" Jack asked. Why does he have to be so freakin cocky?!

I looked at Grace and I saw she was getting just as mad as I was getting. "Yes, just stop already!" I exclaimed.

"Not until you tell us your name," Jack said.

One of these days I'm gonna go all crazy karate chick on him. I couldn't take it anymore so I gave in. "Kim, Kim, my name is KIM! Now stop already!" I exclaimed.

Jack slammed my desk back into his and leaned forward. "Now you see, KIM? Was that so hard?" he whispered so softly that it was barely audible. I froze. He was so close to me that I could feel his breath on me. He smiled then leaned back in his desk. Him and Jerry high-fived each other. Just then all the other students and the teacher came in, and the bell rang.

"Ok everyone, settle down!" said our teacher. The room went silent.

"Now listen up," said the teacher, "My name is Mr. Lezoni. Where you are sitting is where you are going to be sitting for the rest of the year, so I hope you like where you are sitting! And if you don't, well, put your comments into the complaint box there," said Mr. Lezoni while pointing to the trash can. "So, let's get started! Open your books to page 394!" (A/N If anyone knows what that's from I'll give you a shout out!)

Grace and I groaned. Great, just great. Now we have to sit in front of them all year. I heard Jack and Jerry laugh. As we opened our book, I thought to myself 'Yeah, worst English class ever.'

The whole time during English Jack kept kicking my chair. It was the same routine. He kicked me, I turned around and glared, he either smiled, laughed, or winked, then I would shake my head, roll my eyes, and turn back around. We did this about five or so times. You think that this is bad? This was nothing compared to Grace. I felt so sorry for her. Jerry took apart his pen and turned the tube/case that holds the pen into a spitball launcher.

By the time English was over, we ran out of the class and into the bathroom. I helped get like 75 spitballs out of Grace's hair. After we de-spitballed Grace, she helped get the ones out of my hair (let's just say that Jack decided he was getting tired of kicking my chair.) I'm just glad that he started about two minutes before class ended because he didn't have that much time to launch a spitball attack on me. After we checked our hair for anymore spitballs, we headed toward our next class, History. On the way there, I said, "They are so annoying!"

"I know, right?!" said Grace. We talked about how annoying they were until we got to class. History was the best class I had all day because Jack and Jerry weren't in it. We were already assigned a partner project, so Grace and I partnered up. We were so caught up in talking about stuff that when the bell rang we both jumped.

"Wow, that class flew by," I said while packing up my stuff.

"That was the best period all day," said Grace as we headed back to our lockers.

"You know it! Jack and Jerry weren't there!" I said.

We reached our lockers and grabbed our lunches.

"Well, hopefully all of our other periods stay like that," said Grace.

We walked into the lunch room and our mouths fell open. Jack and Jerry were at the table closest to the door. They were watching our faces, laughing, and waving.

"You just HAD to jinx it didn't ya?" I said.

"Oops...my bad," said Grace.

**End of Chapter 6! CLIFFHANGER! Sorry guys, I just had to! I know I'm diabolical. BWAHAHAHAHAHA! Anyways, I'm gonna write more now so hopefully I'll be able to upload soon. So please read, review, and love neon colors! (just kidding, you don't have to do the last one!) Well, see ya!**


	7. Chapter 7: New Friends & Disgusting Food

** 4 words...Chapter...seven...is...here! Onto ze story!**

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own kickin it I'm 15 for pete's sake!**

"Oops...my bad," said Grace.

"It's not your fault," I said. "Let's just try and ignore them. So, what table do you sit at?"

"Oh, the one over there, I'll show you!" Grace grabbed my hand and dragged me to a table with at least five kids at it. Unfortunately we had to pass by Jack and Jerry's table, so we heard a lot of "Hey girls" and "how YOU doin" and some other things that I don't really wanna mention. We continued toward the lunch table. Their were lots of people at the table. This was a unique table. There was a nerdy looking boy, a nerdy looking girl (but still pretty), two normal looking boys and a couple of cheerleaders. They were all laughing about something. Grace and I reached the table, and Grace announced, "Hey guys! This is Kim, she's new."

"Hi, Kim!" everyone said happily in unison.

"Hi," I said shyly. Grace and I sat down at the table.

Grace started to introduce me to everyone. "Ok, so this is Milton, and that's Julie, his girlfriend," she said while pointing to the two nerdy looking kids.

"Greetings!" said Julie.

"Salutations!" said Milton.

"Hi," I said. Yep, I was right, they are nerds (not that I have anything against nerds, I'm just saying that I knew they were smart.)

Grace continued. "This is Jason, Eddie, and Eddie's girlfriend, Jasmine," she pointed to the two normal guys and one of the cheerleaders. **(A/N I imagine Jason to look like Brody, but I named him Jason because I didn't really feel like using Brody's name)**

"Hi," I said.

"And last but not least," said Grace, "there is Melissa, Kayla, Lacy, and Macy. Lacy and Macy are twins, as you could see," finished Grace. They were all wearing their cheerleading uniforms.

"Hello," I said. They all waved back.

"So, Kim, tell us about yourself," said Lacy and Macy at the same time. Wow, they really ARE identical.

**(A/N I imagine them to look like the blonde twins from Suite Life)**

"Well let's see, I love one direc-" I was cut off by every girl at my table screaming. I jumped in my seat. Everyone in the cafeteria looked at us.

"Did I say something wrong?" I asked Grace.

"No, it wasn't you, it's just what you said."

"All I said was one di-" Grace put her hand over my mouth.

"Don't say it," she warned me. "Every time someone says it at this table Lacy, Macy, Melissa, Jasmine, and Kayla scream their heads off. The girls at this table really like that band." She took her hand off of my mouth.

"Sorry," the girls said in unison.

"What? I can't hear you!" Eddie shouted. "I think I went deaf in my left ear!"

"So tell us about yourself," said Kayla.

"Without mentioning any boy bands please," said Jason while rubbing his ears.

"Well, I like to cheerlead, skateboard, and hang out with my friends. I like the color pink and any neon color, and I am a second degree black belt in karate."

"No way," said Melissa.

"Shut up!" said Julie.

"Are you serious?!" said Jasmine.

"Yep," I said.

"That's so cool!" said Milton. "We like doing the same things. Well, at least most of them."

"All of us take karate at the Bobby Wasabi dojo," said Grace. "All of us girls cheerlead and Jason and I skateboard."

"That's awesome!" I said. "Do you guys accept new students?"

"Of course we do!" said Eddie.

"You could come with us after school to practice." said Milton.

"Ok," I said. I really wanted to join a dojo again, you know, since I'm staying in Seaford permanently.

All of us kept talking. I told them about why I moved here and about my siblings and stuff like that. These guys are really cool. They're not in little cliques like everyone else, they are a mix of all of them hanging out together, laughing and not caring what other people think about cheerleaders and skateboarders hanging out with nerds.

I began to ask, "So, who are all the cliques?"

Kayla answered first, " Well, the table to our right are the jocks. No offense, but they aren't the sharpest crayons in the box."

Then Julie said, "Over there are the drama kids. They like to make a scene."

"And behind us," and Jasmine, "are the bad boys. You don't want to get involved with them."

"A little to late for that," said Grace.

"What do you mean? said Lacy and Macy.

"Jack took a special interest in Kim today," said Grace teasingly. Everyone at the table was now paying attention to me.

"Not just me! Jerry was takin an interest in you too!" I exclaimed.

"What happened?" asked Melissa.

As I took my lunch out of my bag, Grace and I explained everything to them.

"Ooooooh, they have some kind of feelings for you guys," said Julie.

Grace and I made icky faces and said, "Gross!"

I opened my lunch and saw that my juice leaked and got on everything in my lunch box.

"Aw man!" I said. "I'll be right back, I have to go and buy my lunch."

"Why?" asked Grace.

"Juice leaked," I simply said.

"Well, good luck."

I was wondering why Grace said this to me. Once I got to the lunch line, I knew why. This food looked disgusting! I mean seriously, the main food looked goopy and was gray. Now I definitely know to pack my lunch from now on. As I got my lunch and started heading back to my table, someone walked in front of me, blocking my path.

**DUN DUN DUN! End of Chapter 7! Wow, thank you SOOOO much for all of the reviews! Because of you guys I continue to write! I've got two shouts for you guys! The first one goes to (drum roll)…**

**BTRROCKS'Rusher17Heartbeat, who guessed right on what "Turn to page 394" was from! Congratulations! You have just won a car! Sorry, just kidding. I can't afford a car so all you get is this shout out. Did I get your hopes up? My bad if I did. (BTW that line was from Harry Potter and The Prisoner of Azkaban and Severus Snape said it) But seriously, this person is awesome, especially since she knew it was from Harry Potter!**

**My second shout out goes tooooooooooooooooo(drum roll)…**

**Rockyb12110! Guys this person is amazing. She has REALLY awesome stories, and she is so nice! She gave me a shout out, so I decided to give her one because she's awesome and a great writer and nice and AWESOME! I love all her stories, but my top three favs are Secrets Come Out, Stranded, and 100 Kick Moments (these are more of one shots). So if you guys wanna be awesome, you should check out her stories, and if not, well, you guys suck. (just kidding, just kidding! I love ya guys!)**

**Anyways, that's all the shout out for now. Writing chapter 8 now, so…see ya!**


	8. Chapter 8: Boy Flipping & Waist Holding

**Wow, that was fast writing/uploading! Anyways, onto ze story!**

**Disclaimer: I'm startin to get sick of these. How may times do I have to say that I DON'T OWN KICKIN IT!**

"Hey babe," said the guy.

"Aaaaaaaaah, hi?" I said. I tried to walk around him but he stepped in front of me again. He then put his hands on the side of my thighs. Did he seriously just do that?

"Where you going babe? Everything you need is right here," he said. I had a confused look on my face because I didn't know what was going on.

The guy saw my expression and said, "Oh, right, I forgot, you're a blonde. Here, let me break things down for you. You, hot. Me, man of your dreams." He was using hand gestures while saying this.

Did he seriously just say that I'm a blonde? Well, yeah, I am blonde, but I think he just called me dumb, and no one calls Kim Crawford dumb.

I smiled and said, "Could you please hold this?"

He smiled back and said, "Sure, anything babe." I handed him my lunch tray. As soon as he grabbed it, I kicked him in the stomach and then swiped his leg. He fell, throwing my lunch tray up in the air. I picked him up and flipped him with one hand while I caught my tray in my other hand. I guess it's a good thing this food was goopy because it stuck to the plate the entire time and didn't spill.

"I would help you up, but I don't know how to, I'm a blonde." I said. The whole cafeteria was laughing and hollering as I playfully skipped back to my table and sat down as if nothing happened. I was just about to start eating when I noticed everyone at the table staring at me. "What?" I said innocently.

"That was awesome!" said Jason.

"You gotta teach me that!" said Melissa.

"What did he say to you?" said Grace, who was looking back at the kid. I also looked at the kid. A few guys were helping him up. Most of the cafeteria died down, but I still heard shouts coming from the boys table. I heard things like "Damn! She got you good!" and "Did you just see that?" and "I knew he would get rejected, but not like that!" and "Please tell me someone recorded that!" and lots of laughter. The guys lead the boy to that table. I should have known, the guy was from Jack's table.

"He basically called me dumb, said that he's the man of my dreams, talked to me like I was three, and he put his hands on the sides of my thighs. Let's just say his hands were a little too high" I simply said, answering Grace's question. " I usually don't lash out that easily, but no one just comes up to me and starts touching me like that, so I call it self defense. Who was that guy anyways?"

"That was Randy," said Milton.

"He and the rest of that table are annoying jerks," said Julie.

"Let's see, going from left to right, that's Kyle, Tony, Chad, Matt, John, Jack, Jerry, Randy, Danny, and Brian," said Jasmine. "They take karate at The Black Dragons dojo, our rival dojo. All of them are jerks, immature, and the only semi-smart ones are Jack and Jerry, which is why they are sorta the leaders of the group."

"Who's the girl sitting next to Jack?" I asked.

"That's Donna Tobin," said Lacy.

"She's Seaford High's slut," said Macy. I was taken aback by this. I mean, she can't be that bad, right? Isn't that a little harsh?

Grace, as if she was reading my mind, said, "That's the nice way of putting it, she is WAAAAAAAAAY worse."

"She usually sits at that table," said Julie, pointing to a table with very girly, fashionable, way too tight clothed people at it.

"I'm guessing she wanted to sit next to her boy toy today," said Melissa.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well Jack and Donna are like each others play toys or something," explained Kayla.

"They aren't really officially dating," said Macy. "because they date other people. But one day they'll be screaming at each other…"

"And next day you'll see them making out in the hallways," continued Lacy. "They don't really have a relationship beyond the physical sense."

"Yep, that sounds like him alright," I said. I know it's kinda harsh to judge someone even though you don't know them yet, but I don't plan on getting to know Jack more, and he was irritating me all day. The girls and I kept talking while the guys kept talking. I was telling the girls about how I would try out for cheerleading when the bell rang. At first I didn't hear it because the girls were squealing with joy, but then I saw people starting to get up, so I knew it was the end of lunch.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom real quick to wash my hands," I said.

"Ok, meet you in Bio," said Grace.

Grace walked towards Bio as I walked towards the bathroom. My the time I got there, washed my hands, and got out the bell for the next class was about to ring at any minute. The hallways were empty at his point. I started to speed walk to Bio because I didn't want to be late on the first day, that would make a bad impression. I was almost there when out of nowhere someone came up behind me and wrapped their arms around my waist.

**DUN DUN DUN! Chapter 8 is finished! Writing Chapter 9 now! Sorry this is so short, but for some reason I can't stop writing!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Bet

**Here's chapter 9! I made this one extra long for you guys! PLEASE make sure to read the end after the story. Onto ze story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin it**

Jack's POV

I think English class was now my favorite subject. Jerry and I were having a blast! He was spitballing Grace and I kept kicking Kim's chair when the teacher wasn't looking. I could tell Kim was getting really annoyed. I couldn't stop laughing every time she turned around and gave me her 'death stare'. She wasn't that scary. She tried to be, but she wasn't. I winked at her a couple of times, and she just shook her head and rolled her eyes. Oh yeah, she's totally diggin me. After a while I was getting tired of kickin her chair, so I started spitballing her too. The teacher almost saw us because Jerry and I couldn't stop laughing. When English was over, Kim and Grace darted out the class so fast that by the time we got out of the classroom they were gone.

"Aw man!" said Jerry. "They left! I wanted to bother them some more!"

"Hopefully they'll be in our next class!" I said.

Jerry and I went to our lockers, got our Spanish books, and headed to Spanish class. Kim and Grace weren't in the room, so we knew that they weren't in this class, you know, because they are goodie two shoes and show up extra early.

"Man," said Jerry. "Now we gotta sit all the way through Spanish!"

"Crap," I said.

Spanish started, and it was boring as hell. Our teacher kept droning on and on and ON about Spanish verbs or nouns or something. The only amusing part of this class was listening to Jerry try and translate a phrase into English. He really sucked at doing this, even though he speaks Spanish fluently. When we got out of class, Jerry said, "Damn, another F on my translating test!"

"But you speak fluent Spanish," I said.

"You don't think I know that? Por supuesto sé! Lo hablo todo el tiempo en casa! ¿Qué opines que hablo, Portugués? No te Morón!" said Jerry. Sometimes he has random outbursts in Spanish. I know he's sayin something about me, but I couldn't help but laugh. "Now my mom's gonna kill me," said Jerry. "Or even worse, take away my bike! Aw, man!"

We were walked to our lockers and got our lunches. We headed to the lunch room and sat down at our table. All the guys were there already.

"Yo, what up muchachos?" said Jerry as he sat down.

"What's up, dudes?" I said as I sat down.

"Guys, I got a D on my History test!" said Brian.

"Dude, you're SO smart," said Matt in awe.

"Jerry failed his Spanish test," I said.

"No, surprise there," said Randy.

"What did you say?!" said Jerry.

"Nothin, what are you talkin about?" said Randy.

"Oh, I thought you said something," said Jerry. He went back to eating his lunch. I swear Jerry is so stupid.

"Don't you speak like fluent Spanish or something?" asked Kyle.

"Yeah, I know I know I do, stop judging me already!" said Jerry. We all laughed.

"So, did you see the new girl?" said John.

"Yeah, she's hot!" said Tony.

"Yeah, we had her and Grace in our first two periods," said Jerry. "Man, it was hilarious!"

I told the guys about the first two periods, and then Jerry and I high fived. They guys couldn't stop laughing. Just then Kim and Grace walked into the cafeteria. We have the same lunch? Oh this is hilarious!

"Jerry, look!" I whispered. Jerry looked in the direction I was pointing in and smiled. Just then they saw us. We waved at them. We saw them groan and they walked right by us.

"Where you going babe?" Danny said.

"How YOU doin?" Randy said.

"Aw, don't run away Grace," Jerry said.

"Come on, Kim don't run away," I said. We all laughed.

"Ooooooooo, I think Jack has a crush on little miss goodie two shoes," Chad teased.

"What the hell are you talkin' about?" I said.

"It seems like you were teasing her more than any other girl by what you were telling us," said Chad.

"Yeah, no." I said. I thought about it for a second. Yeah, she's hot, but I can't be tied down to one woman.

"Yeah, you're lying," said Danny. The guys nodded in agreement.

"Hey, just remember that I'm a 2nd degree black belt and I could kick all of your guys asses all the way to Mississippi," I said. Just then we heard shrieks coming from the table Kim was sitting at. Someone must've mentioned One Direction (they always scream like that when they hear that stupid boy band's name).

Randy spoke up. "So you wouldn't mind if I got with her?"

"No," I said. "I bet she'll say reject you though."

"You wanna bet?" asked Randy.

"How much?" I said.

"I bet 50 bucks that I get her to go out with me," Randy said confidently.

'I'll take that bet," I said.

The boys were taking sides when Donna came over.

"Hey babe," she said. She then smashed her lips into mine. I can't stand this chick, but she's a good kisser, so I keep her around. She sat down next to me and started unpacking her lunch.

"Yo Donna, move your stupid purse outta my space," said Danny.

"Why don't YOU just move?" said Donna. They started bickering until Donna finally moved her purse.

Just then, Kim walked up to the lunch line and got some food.

"Dude, here's your chance," said Tony.

"I got this," said Randy cockily. He got up, popped his collar, and walked towards Kim.

"Who's that?" asked Donna.

"Kim, the new girl," I said.

"I don't like her," Donna stated.

"Do you even know her?" I asked.

"No, but I still don't like her," said Donna. I rolled my eyes. Just then, I saw Randy put his hands on Kim's thighs. Woah, did he just do that? Not cool. I started to feel angry and I could feel my heart beating faster. Wait, what just happened? I shook it off. I think I just got mad because now I owe Randy 50 bucks.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I saw Kim kick Randy in the stomach and then swipe is leg. That was awesome! She must know karate or something cause no ordinary girl would know how to do that.

"Did you see that?!" said Tony.

She just kicked his ass!" said John.

"Momma's got muscle!" said Brian.

Jerry turned to me laughing and said, "Please tell me someone recorded that!"

I said, "Damn, I knew that she would reject him, but not like that!" The whole cafeteria was laughing hysterically as she skipped back to her seat. After a few minutes the cafeteria died down, but we were still laughing like crazy. Donna, clearly annoyed that no one was paying attention to her, said, "I'm gonna go back to my table." She walked away. Still laughing, Chad, Tony, and John helped Randy up and led him back to our table.

"Dude, you gotta admit that made her like ten times hotter," said Jerry. I was impressed. Actually I was really impressed. I thought she wasn't scary at all, but now I have to admit that I'm a little intimidated by her. And honestly, that did make her like ten times hotter. The guys sat Randy down.

"Dude," said Kyle while trying not to burst out laughing, "what the hell did you say to her?!"

"I said 'where you goin babe? Everything you need is right here'. She looked confused so I said 'Oh, I forgot, you're a blonde.' Then I said 'You, hot. Me, man of your dreams," said Randy. We burst out laughing. "What?" said Randy.

"You're so stupid, you basically called her dumb," said Matt.

"Smooth," said Kyle.

"You got your ass kicked by a girl!" said Tony.

"Pay up," I said while smiling. Randy grunted and handed me a fifty dollar bill. "Whatever Jack," said Randy, " She's not like other girls, she's way different. I bet even YOU wouldn't be able to get her." Randy laughed.

"Oh really?" I said cockily.

**DUN DUN DUN! End of chapter 9! Sorry guys I got some bad news. I may not be able to upload until Friday because I got TONS of homework and I have to go to basketball practice everyday (I'm an Athletic Trainer). That and I got a question for you guys. Should I keep doing POV's? Is it getting annoying reading the same part over again? Someone brought this to my attention, and suggested that I should keep doing POV's, but continue going on with the story instead of repeating everything from someone else's point of view. Do you guys like it like the way I'm doing it? Do you guys like hearing the other person's POV on the same event or whatever just happened? Should I just leave it alone or change it? Please let me know what you guys think in the comments. Anywho, please read, review, tell me what you think, and hopefully I'll see you guys soon!**

**P.S. BTW, you don't have to remember any of the guys or girls at the tables. All there is to know is that all the guys Jerry and Jack hang out with are dumb ignorrant bad boys (like their posse), and all the girls are happy friendly cheerleaders. Other than that it's just Eddie, Milton, Jason, Donna, and Julie (who you guys hopefully should know from the show...Jason is basically like Brody). Sorry if I confused anyone.**


	10. Chapter 10: I Want Linda

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to upload! Anyways, here it is, and…really?…seventy four reviews?!…SEVENTY FOUR REVIEWS?!…seriously guys…that seventy six more than expected! You guys are swasome! (Did I fool you guys?) By the way I read what you guys thought about the POV's and decided to take your guys advice (thanks for being honest!) Anyways, onto ze story!**

**P.S. PLEASE READ AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER! (Sorry it's long!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It for the BILLIONTH TIME!**

The whole table went silent, watching me and Randy.

"What, you really wanna bet?" said Randy jokingly.

"It depends on what we wager," I said.

"What do you wanna bet?" asked Randy.

"I want Linda," I said firmly.

"Not my baby!" said Randy. Linda was Randy's motorcycle. I had my own, but because I got a ticket from parking in a no parking zone, my parents took mine away. I would've bought a new one easily (my family's rich), but my parents froze my credit cards until the end of the month.

"What, you scared I'm gonna win? I thought you said I couldn't do it," I said.

"I don't think you can," said Randy.

"Then what are you scared of?" I asked.

Randy thought for a moment, then said, "I'll do it." I smiled. "But I've got a few rules," said Randy.

"Name them," I smirked.

"First, you can't tell her and have her play along. You would have to automatically forfeit. Second, you have…," Randy thought for a second, "you have two months, two months to get her to be your girlfriend."

"Pft! I bet I can do it in one," I said cockily.

"Ok then," said Randy. "You've got one month, or else I get…um… I get your mustang."

I looked at him. "What?"

"You heard me," he said. " You said you would bet anything and you could do it in one month…unless, you were lying."

There was silence for a few seconds. "You've got a deal," I said while shaking his hand. I mean come on, it's not like I'm actually gonna fall for her. When the bet's over I'll just dump her, get Linda, and everything would return back to normal. Piece of cake. The bell rang signaling that lunch was over. I thought I needed to start on my plan to get Kim to be my girlfriend, so I stood up and started walking over to her.

I was almost to her table when I heard Grace say, " I'll see you in Bio!" Haha, she has Bio next period? Me and Jerry do to. I walked back to our table. It's so funny how the four of us have almost every class together.

I said to Jerry, "I'll catch up with you in Bio." He nodded and started heading to class. I saw Kim leaving the cafeteria and I followed her to the girls bathroom. Yeah, no way in HELL I'm goin in there. I waited outside the door for what felt like forever! What is it with girls and takin forever in the bathroom? And going to the bathroom in groups? I was thinking about this when I saw the door open. I quickly hid behind one of the lockers. She sped out of the bathroom and towards our Bio class. Jeez she can walk fast. She was a few feet away from the door when I snaked my arms around her waist and pulled her back.

**Kim's POV**

Yes I wasn't gonna be late! Or at least that's what I thought. I was about to reach the door of the classroom when someone snaked their arms around my waist and pulled me back. I was about to scream, but then I heard, "No need to rush blondy."

It was Jack, so instead of screaming, I decided to elbow him in the stomach. "What was that for?" he asked rubbing his stomach. Please, I don't think that hurt him at all because when I elbowed him it felt like I hit a brick wall.

Damn, boy must have muscles! 'Oh shut up!' I told myself. "What do you think that was for? For scaring the crap out of me!"

"Im so sowry Kimmy pwease fworgive me," he said in a toddler's voice.

"Why should I? And DON'T call me Kimmy!" I snapped.

"Because you like me."

"No, I don't!"

"Yeah…you kinda do," he said. He was really getting on my last nerves.

"No…I…Don't."

He smirked and said, "Then why aren't you trying to escape?" Crap. I totally forgot that he was basically hugging me from behind. "It's fine Kimmy, you don't have to hide it," he said cockily while pulling me closer to him. I could feel the heat emanating off of his body and his breath on my neck. His breath smelled like mint. Yeah, I had to get out of his grip while I was still fully conscious.

"I.. don't…like you!" I said while finallly getting free. I turned to him and said, "You're annoying, you're self-centered, and-" I was cut off by the bell. "And now you made me late for class!" I exclaimed.

"That hurt Kimmy, that really hurt," he said while hitting his chest.

"Don't call me Kimmy," I snapped. He just started to laugh.

I rolled my eyes, turned around, and started walking toward my class again. I could feel him walking closely behind me. When I got to the door I snapped, "Don't you have a class to get to?"

"What, I was just walking to my next class," he said innocently while smiling. No, it can't be. Not ANOTHER class. We walked into the classroom and the teacher was already teaching.

"So the subatomic particles are defined as-"he stopped and looked at us. "Nice of you to join us Ms…," he looked at his list, "Ms. Crawford and Mr. Brewer. Why were you two late exactly?"

"Well…well you see," I stuttered.

"Well?!" said the teacher.

"You see, Mr. Zambo, she is new here and was lost, and bumped into me in the hallway, she's kinda clumsy if you get what I'm saying," Jack said. The class started snickering. At this point I was mentally strangling him. "Anyways, I was just helping her find her way here," said Jack formally.

"Ummhmm, I heard that before," said Mr. Zambo.

"But I-"

Mr. Zambo interrupted, "Because of you two my seating chart is messed up and I already started to teach. Since you two came late, you two will have to be lab partners. Now Mr. Brewer, please escort you and your girlfriend to the back and please take a seat!"

I felt myself starting to blush as I shook my head frantically. "Oh no, I'm not his girlfr-"

"I said please take a seat!"

Before I could do anything, Jack dragged me to the back table and made me sit down. He was laughing this whole time. When he sat down, he turned to me, smirked, and whispered cockily, "See? Even the teachers think you like me."

"Oh shut up," I snapped at him, as I felt me face turn a darker shade of red. He then started to laugh again.

**End of Chapter 10 MWAHAHAHAHA! Hopefully I'll be able to upload tomorrow or Sunday. Probably not during the week cause I missed like three days of school so I'm gonna have a lot of make up homework PLUS additional regular homework soooooo, yeah (stupid school!). Anyways I got some important news for you guys, but gotta get shout outs out of the way first!**

**To: girlscankickbutt and Kickin It Teen for guessing Snape! You guys rock.**

**Random shout outs to: ice cream, Directioner1224, sarah, Meagan, and swagmasterlol cause I love your guys comments and keeping on being awesome! (I'll keep doing random shout outs after every chapter!)**

**Special shout out to: Bluedog270...your story is awesome and I meant every word of it! I wish there was a way to continue it, cause it is one of my favorite stories EVA! (and I'm not just talkin kickin it, I'm talkin actual book wise too)**

**Anyways, two things. First, I'm thinking of writing another story! YAY! (cricket, cricket) Wow, thanks for the enthusiasm guys (just kidding just kidding!). One problem…I can't decide what it should be about! So if anyone has any ideas you could post them in the review or PM me! (please?)**

**And second, I read a lot of Kickin It fan fiction on here, and I thought I would mention some that I stumbled upon that I think are pretty cool.**

**So Cliché**** by ****_shen721_****...this story is complete, hilarious, and awesome!**

**Broken Cords**** by ****_Bluedog270_****...I absolutely, positively LOVE this story. It's filled with all kinds of emotions!**

**Secrets Come Out****, ****Stranded****, and ****100 Kick Moments**** by ****_rockyb12110_****…the these three stories to death! This person is a fantastic writer.**

**Jack Brewer, be Prepared!**** by ****_babycakes92_****...hilarious! The movie John Tucker Must Die kickin it style!**

**Her Addiction**** by ****_GiveMeACoolUsernameForCandy_****…love it! Just love it!**

**These are just some, but I don't want to keep ranting on so I'll post more in the next chapter. Most of them are the 'Jack Brewer's a badass' type, but that's because those are usually the most funniest ones! Since I have no life, and you might have a story, if you want me to read one of your stories or a story you like just please PM me or post it in the reviews and maybe it'll be put up on here (it probably would cause you guys are awesome to begin with!). Anyways, thanks for reading, please review, check out these stories if you want to stay awesome, and thanks for dealing with my weirdness and my over use of exclamation points! Well, see ya!**


	11. Chapter 11: You Look Good In Blue

**Chapter 11 is here! I'm SOOOO sorry I didn't upload sooner! I had stupid basketball and homework then I had TONS of make up homework UGH! I blame school. I mean I stayed up till 3am studying for a test and I had to wake up at 6! Ridiculous. But now it's the weekend and I had off of school today so now I'm back. Enough about me, onto ze story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin It, wish I did, but I don't (sigh)**

**Kim's POV**

The rest of the day went, well, interesting. Biology wasn't that bad, even though Jack and I are partners. We mostly did our lab work. During the whole period I kept glancing at Grace. I could tell she was agitated. She tried to save a seat for me, but since I was late she had to become partners with Jerry. He kept trying to talk to her, but she kept giving one worded answers, clearly annoyed. Wow, he was REALLY making an effort to talk to her, and not in his normal cocky way. He sooooooo likes her. I made a mental note to have a 'little talk' with him later. After Biology, Grace and I had Spanish. Then we had art class, which of course Jerry and Jack were in. They are in all of our classes except History and Spanish. I mean seriously, why do we have so many classes with them? Anyways, art class. Very eventful. Let's just say that by the time we got out, I was covered in blue paint and Grace was covered in green paint. We quickly went to our lockers to pack up, avoiding the whispers, wide eyes, and shocked faces as we walked by. We hastily packed our bags, shoving anything and everything into them. While we were packing, I heard Grace say, "Hey Kim, do you wanna sleep over my house tonight?" I was hesitant, I had to pick up my brother and sister. I was about to nicely decline, but I saw the eager look in her eyes, like a little kid about to receive an ice cream cone. I sighed.

"Sure, why not?" I said smiling.

"Yay! Oh my gosh I can't wait! Oh, idea!" said Grace holding up her pointer finger. "We could have like a spa day, you know we could do like our nails and stuff, oh, and watch a movie, bake some cupcakes, and talk about BOYS! Eeeeeeeeeeeeep!" She squealed, jumping up and down and clapping.

I started to laugh. "Woah woah woah, calm down!" I said putting my hands on her shoulders. "And yes, that sounds awesome! I'm just gonna walk over to my house and get a change of clothes, take a shower to get this stuff off of me, and I'll be right over," I said.

"Good idea, I should take a shower too…stupid Jerry," Grace mumbled. I started to chuckle.

"Hey, green suits you, it brings out your eyes," I said while trying not too laugh. It didn't work. As soon as I saw Grace give me her death stare, I laughed even harder. I almost fell over from lack of oxygen.

"Whatever Kim, just…whatever," Grace whined. "Hey, you said you're walking home right?"

"Yeah," I said after I was done laughing.

"Didn't you drive here this morning?" said Grace.

"Yeah, but I don't want to get paint all over my car, so I'll just walk back after I get my stuff and drive it to your house," I said.

"Yeah, but I DO think the blue goes with your shirt," said Grace while circling around me. "It just works for you, especially the specks in your hair!" It was her turn to laugh now.

"What are you talking about?" I said as I looked in my locker mirror. My hair looks like a mess! It looked like I tried to dye my hair blue in my sleep. "I can't believe he did this to my hair!" I exclaimed. "Oh when I see him-"

All of a sudden we heard laughing coming down the hallway, becoming louder and louder. I turned toward the noise. I started to walk toward the laughter, anger taking over my body. Grace grabbed my arm.

"Let's go," said Grace. I turned around to face her.

"What? You think I can't handle them?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"No, I don't think they could handle YOU," said Grace. "No matter how much they deserve it," she mumbled. She grabbed my arm again and started dragging me, against my protests, out of the school. Jeez, I know she was strong, but not that strong. We were a few feet away from the front door when we heard them call our names. We started to walk faster.

"Wait a sec!" Jerry gasped in between laughs.

"Guys, guys wait up!" Jack tried to say while he hunched over, clenching his stomach in laughter.

"I'll see you at your house," I said to Grace, and we quickly departed. I live a few blocks away from school, so I'll be able to pick my car up later.

I continued walking, when all of a sudden I heard, "Kim! Kim wait up!" I turned around and saw Jack running towards me. I turned around and walked faster. Seriously, if he gets close to me, my arm may 'accidentally' come up and 'accidentally' punch him in the face. As I was thinking this, Jack ran in front of me and started walking backwards, facing me to talk. "Man, that was hilarious!" I gave him my famous Kim Crawford death glare , but he must not have seen it because he kept laughing.

"You find this funny?" I asked while pointing to my hair. "Do you LIKE to torture me?"

"I swear it was an accident, but on the bright side you look good in blue," he said while trying not to laugh. I felt a blush creeping up on my cheeks, but I shook it off quickly. Please, an accident? Yeah right! It sure didn't seem like one. We kept walking. He was still laughing, so I punched him in the arm. "Ow, what was that for?" he asked while rubbing his arm.

"That was for you being…well…you!" I said a little annoyed.

"Oh, so you punched me for being awesome, funny, and just plain adorable?" he said while smirking.

"No, I punched you for being a cocky, self conceited, annoying pain in the neck! So I suggest you get out of my way before I rearrange that pretty face of yours!" I yelled. Ha, that will show him. He stopped walking and I walked straight into him. There was complete silence. I could feel his breath on my face. We were so close that I could feel his heart beating.

"So you think my face is pretty?" he said. I looked up slowly to see him smiling down at me. What is wrong with this kid? I basically just yelled at him, and he is still cracking jokes. Unbelievable.

**CLIFFAY CLIFFAY! End of chapter 11! Wow, chapter 11, I can't believe I'm this far in the story already! So I'm writing the next part now. Got some good news, basketball is over so instead of being there for EVERY practice and EVERY game, I finally have time to write! So I'll probably upload another chapter today and probably four or five over the next two days (if I can think of more.. time to get the candy out!) Time for shout outs! **

**Random shout out to: ZB, Ice cream, and BlueBeltNinja - **loved your guys reviews! You guys are totally swasome and got me to try and post this ASAP. Keep staying fantastic!

**Special shout out to: Bluedog270 - **Thanks for the idea! I might use it in this story or maybe in a new one. It's still sad that you can't write anymore, you're so good at it! You should seriously consider becoming a writer. Anyways, thanks for the idea and hope to talk again!

**Some stories that I really liked.**

**Decked with Kim** and **My New Life** by 1disneyfan1234...these stories are incredible. Love them!

**Shakespeare in Love by** TheNobleSavage...this story is so cute, and when Jack plays Romeo my heart melts.

**The Prestigious Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy** by Everything Will Be For Nothing…this story is adorable!

**So complicated** by swagggg101...OMG love this can't wait to read more!

**That's all for now! Well, I'll finish writing the next chappy and I'll upload as soon as possible. Please read and review (just need 3 more reviews until I reach 100!) See ya!**


	12. Chapter 12: Kimmy's like a ninja!

**Chapter 12 is here! EEEEEEEEEEP! I'll shut up for once…onto ze story!**

**Disclaimer: ME…NO…OWN…KICKIN IT.. How many times do I have to do these?!**

Uh, excuse me," I said. He didn't move.

_Am I talking to a brick wall or something? _

"Do I need to make you move?" I said.

"I'd like to see you try," he said with a smirk.

_Man, Jack's ego is bigger than California. _

"I saw what you did in the cafeteria, what belt are you?"

"None of your business," I said.

"I'll find out eventually," he said.

"Please move, I have to be somewhere," I said. Curiosity took over his facial features.

"Where do you have to go that's so important?"

"Once again, none your business," he smirked and wouldn't budge. I tried to walk around him but he just stepped in front of me. "What will it take to get you to move?" I whined.

"Hmmmmmmm…a kiss," he said.

I gaped at him. "What?"

"A kiss, you know, when two people pu-"

"Ok, no need to go into details Brewer," I said holding my hand up for him to stop. He closed his mouth and smirked. "If I kiss you, will you move?" I said, impatience sneaking into my voice.

"Yes, I promise," he said.

I rolled my eyes. "Ugh, fine," I said. He smiled victoriously. Jack stepped towards me as I stepped toward him. We both started to lean in. We were now a few inches apart. You could feel the tension between us, as if we were two attracted magnets trying to repel each other. Soon we were a few centimeters away. He closed his eyes, and as soon as he did, I took a giant step backward and walked around him quietly. He didn't notice.

_Boom goes the dynamite, BOOM! Kimmy's like a ninja!_

I quietly kept walking. Before I turned the corner I looked behind me. He still stood there, eyes closed and lips puckered up. It took everything I had not to laugh out loud right then and there. I swiftly turned the corner. After walking a few steps, I counted out loud "3...2...1..."

"CRAWFORD!"

_Right on cue._

I broke into a run, laughing hysterically. I finally got to my house and bolted inside. I shut the door, locked it, ran upstairs to my bedroom, and jumped on my bed. I laughed uncontrollably.

I can't wait to tell Grace. She's either gonna squeal or slap me. Oh crap, I still have paint on me.

_Great going Kim, you just painted your bed blue._

I got up and took a shower. When I was done, I went to my dresser to pick out my clothes. After 10 minutes, I still couldn't pick what to wear.

_Jeez Kim, it's not like your going to the Music Awards!_

I ended up picking a normal white V-neck and short denim shorts. I headed downstairs and heard singing coming from the kitchen. Oh, mom was home. I hope she will let me sleep over Grace's house. I walked into the kitchen to find my mom washing the dishes.

"Hey mom," I said, hugging her from behind.

"Hi honey," she said, turning around to face me. "Soooooo, how was your first day of school?"

"Well, I met some new friends," I said.

My mom smiled. "Well, that's nice honey" She turned off the sink and head toward the refrigerator. "So I was thinking Italian tonight, how does that sound? Leo's been bugging me to make spaghetti for days."

"About that," I started.

"Yes honey?"

"Well, one of my friends invited me to a sleepover, may I please go? And could you pick the twins up from school today? I know this is sudden but I swear I'll-"

My mom waved her hand at me dismissively. "Oh, of course honey, you can go."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, you know you're only a teenager forever. I'll pick up the twins, no sweat. Now go and have fun!" my mom exclaimed. That's the cool thing about my mom. She is totally fine with me springing this on her last minute. We have that special mother daughter relationship, we just understand each other.

"Thanks mom!" I ran up to her and hugged her. I ran upstairs and packed some clothes, along with my phone charger, pillow, hair stuff, and an extra blanket. I also packed the my High School Musical dvds. Yes, I'm still into High School Musical. After I finished packing, I rushed down the stairs. I may have been going a little to fast because I missed a step and kind sorta tumbled down the last few steps.

_Jeez Kim, you'd think you'd have more balance being a second degree black belt and all._

I quickly stood up, brushing imaginary dirt off of me and pretending that never happened. Good thing no on saw.

"Kim, how many times are you going to fall down those stairs?" my mom teased from the kitchen. I scowled. Darn her for knowing me so well!

"My bad," I yelled. I looked at the time. "Oh shoot, I gotta get going, bye mom!" I slipped on my white flip flops and jogged to the door.

"Bye honey, have fun and BE RESPONSIBLE!" my mom yelled as I closed the door. I started walking down our porch steps, only to hear our front door to open behind me. "And NO BOYS." my mom yelled.

"Mom!" I gasped. "Please say it louder I don't think New Jersey heard you!"

My mom started laughing, which made a smile appear on my face. "Just wanted to make sure," my mom teased. And with that, she closed the door. I turned around, shaking my head and still smiling. I started walking towards the school so I could pick up my car. Once I reached the school, I threw my bag into the back seat. I got into the drivers seat and turned the car on. After putting in my Austin and Ally CD and turning up the volume as loud as possible, I drove towards Grace's house.

**End of Chapter 12! Wow, 122 reviews! You. Guys. Are. FANTASTIC! Writing chapter 13 now so hopefully I can upload it now or tomorrow, but since I'm such a horrible procrastinator I didn't do my homework so I got to do it tomorrow. So please continue to read and review (LOOOOVE long reviews)! Time for shout outs!**

**Special shout out to: **Pebbles…for posting the 100th review!

Iluvmusic7823, 1disneyfan1234, ilovesports1999, Dance. power, and ilovekick4ever1997...for being the first five reviews over 100!

**Some stories that I thought were SWASOME!**

**Wasabi Vs Dragons: A True Love Story **by** WritersWayOfLife****…**Kim's still at the black dragon's dojo, and she is assigned to break the new kid Jack's heart. Love this one, so cute!

**The BoyFriend Tag **by** StayWeird****…**I seriously couldn't stop laughing!

**We knew it all along **by**team kick****...**this one is adorable, and really funny!

**Blond Hair, Donna Tobin &Skater Boy **by** SaraValkerieHoward****...**this is a cute story!

**Well, that's it. It's…2:10 am…I think I need to go to bed now…see ya!**


	13. Chapter 13: Meeting Grace's Family

**Hey guys, Chapter 13 is here! Just to let you guys know, this is a filler like the last one. Someone reviewed that the last chapter was boring, and I'm not mad, it's just not every chapter is gonna have a bunch of drama in it, and I needed a few fillers to make the story interesting. No need to fret though, there's bound to be some drama soon! Here you guys go! Chapter 13!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Kickin It I don't own Kickin It I DON'T OWN KICKIN IT!**

Looking at the directions Grace texted me, I parked in front of her house. It. Was. HUGE. I mean it was bigger than my house, and my house is pretty big. I got out of my car and grabbed my bag out of the back seat. I walked around the marble fountain and up the beautiful white stairs. Once I got to the door, I rang the doorbell. A few seconds later, a little girl opened the door. She looked about 7 years old and an exact image of Grace, just smaller.

"Hi," she said, bouncing up and down. Her pigtails were bouncing everywhere, she was so cute.

"Why hello there," I said, "Is Grace here?"

"Yeah, she's here, are you one of her fwiends? You're weally pwretty," she said smiling.

_Oh, my gosh, just when I thought she couldn't get any cuter. _

"Why thank you," I said smiling. Just then boy ran up next to her and whispered something in her ear excitedly. He didn't even notice me. He looked about twelve years old with shaggy, dirty blonde hair and green eyes that resembled Grace. Just when he stopped whispering…

CRASH!

"Aaaaaaaaah! Dylan you're dead!" Grace yelled. The boy smiled evilly and turned to run away.

"Uh oh, Gwracie's gonna be mad," she shook her head. Her head shot up. "Oh, come on in!" she said, tugging on my hand and pulling me in.

"GWRACIE! YOU'RE FWRIEND IS HERE!" she yelled up the marble staircase.

"Be there in a second!" yelled Grace. "Come here you little twerp!"

"Ouch, ouch, Grace! Let go, ouch!" yelled the boy. The next thing I saw was Grace dragging the boy down the staircase by his hoodie, dripping wet in water with shaving cream and jelly in her hair and all over her body.

"Mom! Look what Dylan did!" yelled Grace. She let go of Dylan. "Stay help or so help me you will wake up one day in Africa!" she snarled. She then turned to me and smiled. "Kim, you're here," she went to hug me, but then realizing that she was covered in shaving cream and jelly, she just patted my arm.

"Gwracie, you're friend is weally nice and pwretty," said the little girl.

"Yes she is," said Dylan. "Why hello there, I'm Dylan. I'm cute, funny, and single," he said walking toward me. "And what's you're name beautiful?"

"Uh, too old for you," Grace scoffed.

"I wasn't asking YOU," Dylan said turning to Grace. He turned his back head towards me. "I was asking this angel right here."

"I'm Kim," I said chuckling.

"So, Kim, are you single?" he asked.

"Yes," I said. His face brightened. "But if only you were five years older with a six pack," I said.

"Hey, I work out," Dylan said.

"Yeah, for like five minutes, then you go upstairs and watch TV while shoving your face with Pringles," said Grace.

"Shut up, Grace," whispered Dylan.

"Dylan, what did you do now?" A girl that looks about 10 came into the room. She had Grace's facial features, but had bright blue eyes and jet black hair instead. She was wearing a blue hoodie with some blue vans, her hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"Nothing Olivia," said Dylan.

"Uh huh, sure, and pigs fly," said Olivia. "What prank did you pull this time? It better not have been the one I said I was gonna do!"

"Oops," Dylan shrugged.

"I told you I called it!" said Olivia, fuming.

"What's this about a prank?" A middle aged woman came out of the other room with a girl about eleven, who was reading a book almost as big as a dictionary.

"Look what Dylan did to me!" said Grace, pointing to herself.

"What did you do now?" said the woman.

Before Dylan could speak, Grace said, "While I was sleeping, he put jelly and shaving cream all over me. Then when I got up, he made some kind of contraption that poured a bucket of water on me, and then the bucket fell on my head!" said Grace.

"Duh, you were supposed to attach the rope that was on the pulley to something stable so it wouldn't fall," said Olivia. "Amateur."

"Whatever Olivia, like you could do better," said Dylan.

"I bet I cold do better than you," said Olivia. "I bet even Sophia could do better, and she's seven!"

"That's it," said Dylan. He lunged at Olivia.

"Both of you stop," said the mother. They stopped fighting immediately. "Dylan, kitchen. Now." Dylan walked up to her, and she pulled him by his ear into the kitchen.

"Call me!" he yelled, holding his hand up to his ear. They then disappeared into the kitchen.

"Sorry about Dylan," Grace turned to me. "For a twelve year old he is twice as annoying."

"It's cool," I said. I was silently laughing during the whole scene. "Wow, you've got a lot of siblings. How many do you have exactly?"

Grace thought for a moment. "Four," she said. "You just met Dylan, he's the oldest, after me of course. Then there's Claire. She's 11," Grace said pointing to the girl reading the book.

"Hello, nice to meet you," said Claire. She looked more like Dylan than Grace, and her blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail. She wore black glasses that made green blue eyes pop.

"Hello, I'm Kim," I said. "What book are you reading?"

Her eyes filled with excitement. "Oh, I'm reading 'All is Fair in Love and War'. It's a rea-"

"She's the bookworm of the family," interrupted Grace.

"I'll take that as a compliment," said Claire. "It was nice to meet you, Kim," she smiled and sat on the couch.

"Well, this is Olivia. She's 10," she said pointing to Olivia.

"What up, I'm Olivia," Olivia said.

"Olivia's the other prankster of the family," said Grace. Olivia just smirked and sat on the couch. "Then there's Sophia, you already met her, she's seven."

"Hi!" Sophia squealed and hugged my leg.

"Hi," I said. She is just so darn adorable.

"Well, I'm gonna take a shower, wait for me?" she said.

"Sure," I said. With that Grace ran up the stairs, leaving me with her three younger sisters.

**End of Chapter 13! Hope to post 14 today, and if I can't today it might be up on Friday (sorry! Stupid school). Well, see ya!**

**P.S. No need to remember every little detail about Grace's siblings. Dylan and Olivia are basically the pranksters, Claire is the smart bookworm, and little Sophia is basically adorable and happy.**


	14. Chapter 14: New Neighbors

**Hey guys! Chapter 14 is here! ****PLEASE READ THE END AUTHOR'S NOTE!**** Anyways, onto ze story!**

**Disclaimer: For the love of kick, I don't own Kickin It!**

**Jack's POV**

"CRAWFORD!" I yelled. She left, she just left! I mean who leaves me, Jack Brewer? Jack freakin Brewer? I walked toward the corner and looked down both sides of the street. No one was in sight. Well, I guess that's a good thing because what if someone saw that? My reputation would have been ruined for sure. Kim almost ruined my reputation! Oh, she's gonna get it in school tomorrow. I started to walk towards my house. Walking down my street, I saw the that the 'for sale' sign was taken down from the house next to mine. Someone must have moved in. I walked into my front yard, closing the gate behind me. I walked up the small set of stairs to our front porch, and pulled out the keys from my book bag. Turning the key in the lock, I open the front door of my house. My dad wasn't home yet, my brother was still in school, and my sister was still at daycare, so I was home alone. I dragged myself up the stairs and into my room. I dropped my book bag on my chair and fell onto my bed. I didn't feel like doing my homework, so I decided to call Jerry.

"Hey bro, what it do?" said Jerry.

"Nothin much, what's up with you?"

"Nothin much, tryin and failin to do homework. Hey, where did you run off to after school? You just ran out the door, bro."

"I went to catch up with Kim," I said.

"Oh, yeah, how's that goin?"

"I think it's gonna be harder that I thought man," I said. " I mean I went to kiss her, and she ditched me." I hated to admit it, but I had to tell someone.

"Dude, she ditched you? That's never happened before yo."

"I know." I said. "She might be harder to crack than I thought." Just then I heard "And NO BOYS!"

"Dude, what was that?"

"I don't know," I told Jerry. "I'll go check." I got up from my bed and walked to the window, still holding the phone to my ear. I looked outside and saw our new neighbors. The blonde turned around and yelled "Please say that louder I don't think New Jersey heard you!" I smirked evilly.

"Dude, you know that house for sale next to my house?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I think Kim lives there now."

"Dude." That's all Jerry had to say. I know he was smiling even though I couldn't see him.

"I know man, I know," I said, the smirk still on my face.

"Wait till she finds out bro," said Jerry chuckling.

"She's gonna FREAK," I said. I smiled to myself, thinking of how Kim would take the news. I suddenly remembered that I had English homework. "Well, Jerry, I gotta start my English. Hopefully if I start it now I'll be able to finish it in a few hours."

"Okay dude, I'll let you go," said Jerry, "Just call if you need any help with, well, you know." Jerry was the only one who knew besides my family.

"Okay bro, thanks," I said. "I'll see you at school tomorrow." With that we hung up. I walked away from the window and sat at my desk. I grudgingly took out my books, and sighed as I started the only homework that I had that would take me hours to finish.

**Kim's POV**

There was an awkward silence. "So, what do you guys like to do?" I said, sitting down on the couch beside Olivia, Sophia still wrapped around my leg.

"Well, I like to pull pranks on my siblings, love playing video games, doing karate, and I love skateboarding," said Olivia nonchantly.

"Wow, you sound exactly like my brother," I said.

"You're brother must be awesome then," said Olivia.

"I love sitting down and reading a good book," said Claire, her eyes still glued to the page.

"I like pink and pwaying with my dollies," said Sophia.

"What do you like to do Kim?" asked Claire.

"Well, I like to do basically all the things you guys like to do," I said.

"So even karate?" asked Olivia, suddenly interested.

"Yep."

"Even reading?" asked Claire.

"Yep."

"Even pink and pwaying with dollies?!" shrieked Sophia.

"Pink, yes. Playing with dollies, sometimes," I said. I don't play with dolls anymore, but I couldn't tell her that. She was just so cute.

"What karate belt are you?" asked Olivia, staring at me intently.

"Second degree black," I said. They all stared at me.

"Are you serious?" said Olivia.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"Well, the only other black belt in Seaford besides the sensei is Jack Brewer," said Claire.

_Wow, he always has to somehow pop back into my life._

"He goes to the black dragons dojo," said Olivia in disgust, her eyes full of hatred.

"Yeah, and they're really good," said Claire sadly, putting down her book.

"Hey, they just THINK they are all that, they're only a little bit better than us," said Olivia. "And at least our sensei is way better," she gloated.

"I heard that their sensei is really harsh and childish. I also heard he makes them hold bricks and chains while standing in a crane position on a cinder block," said Claire. She pushed up her glasses. "I also heard that if he doesn't get the way he wants, he starts jumping up and down and throws a hissy fit. Oh! I heard that…" I tuned Claire out and simply stared at her in amazement.

_I never would have thought SHE was a gossip girl._

"The Black Dragons are mean, dumb, self-centered, good for nothing cheaters who would do anything to win," said Olivia, summing everything up. Her words were dripping with venom, and the look in her eyes didn't say dislike or disgust, but pure hatred.

"So Jack is the only black belt in the city?" I asked, trying to change the subject. If looks could kill, Olivia would be sending daggers through the pillow she was staring at absentmindedly.

"Yep, at least until you came along," said Claire.

"Did you join a dojo yet?" asked Olivia, taking her eyes off the pillow and focusing them on me.

"Well, Grace wanted me to check out some Bobby place," I said, trying to think of the name she mentioned earlier.

"Bobby Wasabi?" asked Claire.

"Yep, that's the place," I said sheepishly.

_Totally knew it the whole time, I was just messin with them. Yeah, yeah that's it._

My attention was averted to Grace dashing down the stairs. "I'm done," she announced. Grace abruptly stopped before the last step, looked down at it, then jumped over it. She smiled and walked towards us.

"That was fast," I said, surprised. "You were only gone for like five minutes."

"If you have siblings like Dylan and Olivia, you learn how to take showers REALLY quickly," said Grace.

Olivia smirked, stood up, and sighed. "Well, I'm out, peace!" Olivia walked towards the stairs and just like Grace, skipped the bottom stair. Why do they keep doing that?

"So, wanna come up to my room?" asked Grace.

"Sure," I said. I grabbed my bag and stood up. I almost fell over from the weight on my leg. Looking down, I saw Sophia looking up at me.

"Can I come with you?" she said, staring at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Sophia, mommy made brownies," said Grace in a monotone voice.

"BROWNIES!" In a flash, Sophia let go of my leg and skipped into the other room.

"She's so adorable," I said. I grabbed my things again and followed Grace to her room.

"Make sure to skip the last step," said Grace as we walked. "Dylan tied a string there for someone to trip over."

Skipping the last stair, we walked up the curving staircase to the next floor. Grace motioned for me to follow her. Going down the hallway, I looked at all of the pictures on the wall. I saw one of Grace wearing a graduation cap, probably her eighth grade graduation. As I scanned the other pictures, I came across a family picture. It wasn't one of those stiff portrait pictures, though. They were all laughing and hugging each other, like one big happy family. I continued to examine the photos, and I accidentally walked straight into the wall at the end of the hallway. I stumbled backward, holding my head in pain. I heard Grace giggling.

"You okay?" Grace asked, stifling a laugh.

"Peachy," I said, sarcasm finding its way into my voice. I rubbed my forehead.

"My room is right here. I told you to stop, but you just kept walking," she said.

"My bad," I said sheepishly. I brushed past her and stepped into her room.

_And I thought my room was big._

Grace's room was like three times as big as mine. Her room was a light pink with purple fur trimming on the borders of the ceiling and the floor. The carpet was a light pink. In the corner was a purple canopy bed, and on the wall spelled vertically was GRACE in big, sparkly, purple letters. Next to the bed was a wooden desk, with multiple papers and a laptop scattered over it. On the other side of the room was a flat screen TV with a small couch and a few bean bag chairs. In the corner of the room was a dresser next to an oak double door.

"Wow," I breathed, looking at my surroundings in amazement.

"You like?" asked Grace.

"Me love," I exclaimed, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Make yourself at home," she said, plopping on the bed.

"With pleasure," I said, collapsing into one of the bean bags.

This sleepover is awesome. After we got our PJs on and settled in, we did anything and everything. We made cupcakes and ate them while watching movies. We watched movies from humor to horror to romance. Then we played video games for a while. Now we are sitting on her bed, painting our nails and talking about our most embarrassing memories. After laughing from Grace's story of how she accidentally walked into the boy's bathroom on the first day of school, I suddenly remembered that I forgot to tell her about what happened on the way back from school.

"Oh, Grace, I forgot to tell you, the funniest thing happened after school today," I said.

Still looking at her nails, she said, "What happened?"

"So I was walking home, and Jack ran after me-"

Grace gasped and looked up. "What happened?" she asked with her eyes glued on me.

"Well, he was laughing about art class and how we got covered in paint," I said. "Long story short, I punched him for laughing, we exchanged some…words, and he wouldn't move out of my way. He said he would only move if I kissed him, so-"

"You kissed him?!" squealed Grace. "I knew it, I knew it, he likes you, and you like him, I knew it, I knew it," Grace sang. "I KNEW IT! I TOLD you he lik-"

"First of all, I didn't kiss him," I said. Grace smile faded a little. "Second of all, make up your mind woman! First you say to stay away from him, then you get excited when you thought that I kissed him, which by the way EW!" I exclaimed.

"I don't know, I still don't know if you should trust him, but you two are so cute together!" Grace exclaimed. Her smile disappeared quickly, "So let me get this straight, you DIDN'T kiss him?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

"No! Why would I? I barely know him, and what little I know about him is that he is annoying and cocky," I said.

"Then what did you do?" grace asked, dumbfounded.

"It was so funny. So we both leaned in, and when he closed his eyes I quickly walked around him without him noticing. When I got to the corner, I turned around and still saw him standing there. It was so funny!" I said.

Grace started laughing. "You should have taken a picture, we could have posted it on face book!"

I laughed. That would have been so hilarious.

"You know he's gonna want you more now because you refused to kiss him," said Grace. A smile tugged on her face and she watched me, waiting for a reaction. "He doesn't take rejection well."

"Well, I'm not gonna kiss him, so he is just gonna have to deal with it," I shrugged.

"I think you might, one day. You might think he's annoying now, heck, even I do, and you might not think about it now, but I think you two will end up together in the end."

I was about to interject when Grace's door opened. Her mother came in.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you girls, but I think you should go to bed now because you still have school tomorrow."

We nodded and got into our sleeping bags. Grace's mom smiled, turned off the light, and closed the door.

"Goodnight Kim," said Grace. Soon after, she started to snore.

I couldn't fall asleep. Grace said that I might not think about it now, but of course since she mentioned it that was all that I could think about. Could she really see me and Jack together? I mean he's self conceited, cocky, and annoying. Yeah, he's cute with a nice laugh and beautiful eyes, but I don't even know him, and from past experience, I know that I shouldn't get involved with people like him. My eyes got heavier and heavier, and I eventually fell asleep with a certain brunette still on my mind.

**End of Chapter 14! Sorry it took so long to upload, I was grounded. Any who, YAAAAAY! 3 reasons I'm excited.**

**1. April 1st baby! 16 more days in counting until the season premiere of KICKIN IT EEEEEEEEEEEEP!**

**2. Done with filler chapters….well for now. I just had to get the sleepover out of the way, so sorry if this chapter kinda sucked or was boring or felt rushed, but I promise that the next ones will be good because they are gonna have Kick! **

**3. I thought of some new story ideas! I want to write a new story but I cant pick one, so please help and suggest which one I should do:**

**1. Survival of the Fittest- **based off of Hunger Games**- The nation of Calcitrant (kick in Latin) is divided into 12 Districts and the Capitol. Kim Crawford lives in the last and worst district, Seaford. Every year two young representatives from each district are selected to participate in the Hunger Games. Part entertainment and part retribution for a past rebellion, the Games is broadcast throughout Calcitrant. Kim, a strong and independent girl, volunteers in place of her little sister. Now Kim and her partner Jack have to face many new difficulties along the way to victory.**

**2. Jack Brewer and the Olympians-** based off of Percy Jackson**- The gods of Mount Olympus have jumped out of the mythology texts books and into Jack Brewer's life. And they're aren't happy: Zeus's lightning bolt has been stolen, and Jack is the prime suspect. With the help of his goat friend Jerry and the stubborn, smart, beautiful demigod Kim, will they be able to get the lightning bolt back and save the world?**

**3. Letters to Juliet- **based off of Letters to Juliet**- Kim and her fiancé are on vacation in Italy to spend more time together. Kim comes across an old letter written to the famous Juliet about a young woman seeking help in her complicated love life. When she wrote back, she didn't expect the woman from the letter and her handsome grandson to take her on a roadtrip in search for the woman's long lost love. But will Kim find a new love along the way?**

**4. My Fanged Fiancé- **read some stories like this and I liked them so I wanted to try one**- Kim Crawford had an amazing life, that is, until an obnoxious, arrogant, jerk face transfers from an unknown country to her school. And the worst part? He's a vampire and her arranged fiancé.**

**5. Jackson St. Cloud- **based on Charlie St. Cloud**- Jackson St. Cloud is a young man overcome by grief at the death of his younger brother, Jerry. So much so that he takes a job as caretaker of the cemetery in which his brother is buried. Jack has a special lasting bond with his brother though, as he can see him. Jack meets up with his brother each night to play catch and talk. Then, a girl named Kim comes into Jack's life and he must choose between keeping a promise he made to Jerry, or going after the girl he loves.**

**6. It's All In The Music- **read some stories like this and I liked them so I wanted to try one**- Kim Crawford is just a girl who loves to dance to the music. At the freshman masked mixer for Seaford Dance Academy, that's exactly what she does, turning some heads in the process. Will a certain brunette she dances with constantly occupy her mind? **

**I might do all of them eventually, I might not. I would just like to see what the top three are and the first one I'll start immediately once the results are in. The poll will probably close one week from now (March 23) or on the day of the season premiere of Kickin It! (fan girl squeal) **

**Got any questions for me? Any stories I should read? Just wanna say something random? Please review or PM me! Please? Ok, I'll shut up. Well, thanks so much for reading and please review, I love long reviews!**


	15. Chapter 15: In Your Dreams

**Chapter 15 is here! 8 MORE DAYS BABY WOOOOOOOO! I can't wait I'm so excited! EEEEEEP! Anyways, onto ze story!**

**P.S. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin It, which is the show that premieres on April 1st EEEEEEEEEEP! Hehehe, sorry.**

**Kim's POV**

I was awoken by an alarm clock. I sat up quickly, startled by the sudden noise. I looked over at Grace, seeing the same expression taking over her facial features. She got out of her bed and hit the dismiss button on the alarm. She looked at the clock in her hands and gasped.

"What's wrong?" I looked around the room and then focused my gaze back on her. All of a sudden, she carelessly threw her alarm clock on her bed and rushed into the bathroom.

"He set my alarm late, now we only have 15 minutes to get dressed and eat or we are gonna be late for school! I swear he's never gonna see daylight again," Grace scowled, coming out of the bathrooom.

In a flash I was up and rummaging through my suitcase. After grabbing my clothes, I ran into the bathrooom and started to change. I put on a simple light blue V-neck and white skinny jeans. After brushing my hair, I sprinted out of the bathroom and repacked all of my stuff. After zipping up my duffel bag, I called out Grace's name.

"In here," she yelled. Her voice was coming from behind the oak double doors. I walked up to them and opened them.

"What the…" I said, staring at the room in amazement. "Is this your closet?"

"Yeah," she said, rummaging through a drawer hastily. The room was HUGE. The end wall was one big shoe shelf. On the right side of the room was a revolving rack, holding all kinds of outfits. On the left was some cupboards and a makeup section. In the middle of the room was a round circular couch and a mirror was against the wall.

"Oh my gosh, I have to borrow these," I said, running toward the shoes in excitement.

"Ok later, but we gotta go NOW," said Grace, turning around to face me. "We can't miss first period. We have gym today and cheerleading tryouts are during that time!"

"Crap," I said. "I forgot to bring clothes for that."

"Here, you can borrow these," Grace went to one of the cupboards and pulled out some clothes. She handed them to me and started to push me out of the closet. "Man, we have two minutes to grab something to eat and get in the car or we'll be late." We bolted down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Hey sleepy heads," said Dylan. "What's the rush?"

"You're lucky we're in a hurry," said Grace, bumping his shoulder as she passed him. She grabbed two apples and put them in her bag.

"Hey Kimmy, did ya dream about me last night?" he smiled and wiggled his eyebrows.

"First of all, no, ew, and second of all don't. call. me. Kimmy," I said through gritted teeth. I really HATE that nickname.

"Wow, you're like ten times hotter when you're angry," said Dylan. "I'm gonna call you jalapeno from now on." He smirked and left the room. ** (A/N: Does anyone know what that's from? You'll get a shoutout!)**

"What just happened?" I asked while Grace was pushing me out of the door.

"You got a new nickname and we are taking your car," said Grace. She opened my car door and got in. After I started the car, we drove to school, eating the apples Grace grabbed along the way. Once we got to the parking lot, I parked the car and we sprinted inside. We made it to the gym just when the bell rang.

"Okay class," said the gym teacher. "Since this is the first gym class, today is a free day. You still have to change into your gym uniforms, though. After that you could do whatever you guys want. Cheerleader tryouts start in five minutes."

Someone came up behind me and whispered in my ear. "Hey blondy."

I turned around to see Jack stand there, smirking at me and shaking his head.

"What?" I whined.

"You shouldn't have done that yesterday," Jack said. He started circling me and chuckled. "Kimmy, Kimmy, Kimmy, you REALLY shouldn't have done that yesterday." He stopped in front of me and faced me, still chuckling.

"Do what?" I asked as innocently as possible. "And DON'T call me Kimmy."

Jack's smirk grew wider. " Oh, you know exactly what, KIMMY."

"Oh, that," I said, pretending to just realize what he was talking about.

"Yeah, that," said Jack.

"Aw, is wittle Jackie mad?" I asked in my best baby voice.

He looked away. "No, more like determined," he stared back at me, his eyes pouring into mine.

"What do you mean, 'determined'?" I asked cautiously.

He took a step towards me. "Exactly what I said, determined."

I took a step backward. "And what are you determined about?"

"You," he took another step forward. "I'm gonna get that kiss."

I took a step back. "Yeah, in your dreams."

"Then I'll see you there," he took a step forward. I tried to take a step back, but I couldn't. I'm now against the wall. He smirked as he put his hands on the wall, trapping me between his arms. He stared into my eyes, and I stared right back. We kept staring at each other, seeing who would look away first. I could feel his breath on my face, filling my nose with the scent of mint and vanilla. He was trying to intimidate me, but I wasn't gonna let him. His eyes drifted down to my lips, then shot back up to me. I smirked in victory. I don't think he noticed or really cared, because he started to lean in. I silently gasped as my heart started to beat faster.

_Crapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrap crapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrap crapcrapcrapcrap-_

"Sorry to interrupt, Romeo," Grace said, pulling Jack by his shirt away from me, "but we gotta get to tryouts."

"This isn't over," he said.

She grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the locker room. "He was about to kiss you, he was about to kiss you!" she squealed. We were the only ones in the locker room.

"I know, ew," I shook at the memory.

"Please, you totally wanted it," Grace said while rummaging through her bag.

"No, I didn't," I grabbed the clothes from my bag that Grace gave me. She ended up grabbing me a white tank top and yoga Capri leggings. They looked a little too tight but hey, at least they weren't short shorts right?

"You didn't push him away though," Grace said. I crossed my arms and gave her my famous glare. She smiled. "That's what I thought."

"Let's just do this," I said. I grabbed her arm, and together we stepped into the gym.

**END OF CHAPTER 15! Sorry about them not kissing, I just had to torture you guys ;) Just kidding, once again sorry! EEEEP! I was gonna wait till April 1st to announce/upload my new story because that's the day of the SEASON PREMIERE OF KICKIN IT EEEEEEEEEP! (Sorry, fan girl moment. Every time I just get so excited and distracted XD) Anyways, I was gonna wait until…then…but I'm very impatient and I can't wait! So here it is…are you ready?…drum roll… the new story, with a total of 13 votes…is…**

**#6 It's All In The Music! Second was My Fanged Fiance with 10 votes, which I have decided I might as well try also. So surprise! There are my stories! I'm start It's All In The Music right now and will update ASAP, but it might take me a little while to upload My Fanged Fiance. Well, I'll try and upload soon and well, peace out! Please read and review! (Love long reviews!)**


	16. Chapter 16: Cheerleading Tryouts

**Hey guys! I had a snow day today WOOOOOOOO! So, I decided to upload ASAP cause you guys are awesome.**

**PLEASE CHECK OUT AUTHORS NOTE AT END!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT**

**Jack's POV**

Just when our lips were about to touch, I got pulled away by my collar.

"Sorry to interrupt, Romeo," Grace said, pulling me away, "but we gotta get to tryouts."

"This isn't over," I said. Grace pulled Kim towards the locker room. I stared after them.

_Did Grace seriously just do that? How dare she pull me back like that? She cut off my windpipe, and just when I was about to kiss Kim! I swear if she does that again I'll-_

"Hey man, what's up?" said Jerry, slapping his arm on my shoulder and staring in the same direction I was.

"Your girlfriend, that's what," I said annoyed. "She stopped me from kissing Kim and cut off my windpipe. That's the second time, the second time I didn't get to kiss Kim!"

"Dude, she not my girlfriend," Jerry said. It sounded like their was disappointment in his voice, but I couldn't tell. If it was, he hid it pretty well.

"Dude, I don't know what to do," I told Jerry. "I can't even get close enough to kiss her! How the hell am I going to get her to be my girlfriend?"

"I don't know yo," said Jerry. "Hey, you wanna watch cheerleading tryouts with the me and the guys?"

"Sure, why not," I said. We walked toward the bleachers and climbed them, heading toward the top left corner where the rest of the guys were. As soon as we sat down, all of the girls came out for auditions. All the girls started to stretch. All the guys started wolf whistling, of course.

I searched the crowd of girls. The normal girls: Lacy, Macy, Kayla, Melissa, Jasmine, and Grace, were all trying out again. Donna was also there. I don't know why she is still on the team. She's not even a good dancer and her uniform does not look good on her, especially with all the makeup on. Everyone knows the cheerleaders hated Donna on the team, but they need a total of 7 girls, and Donna was the only other one who would audition. I suddenly spotted a certain blonde talking to Grace. Oh man, if Kim is better than Donna and she gets the last spot, Donna is gonna be PISSED. Who am I kidding, I bet even a five year old could do better than Donna. That's how bad she is.

Cheerleading tryouts started. They all had to do their own routine while Grace judged, since she was the captain. Lacy and Macy did theirs together, and were flawless. Kayla went next and nailed her routine. Melissa went and was awesome with her flips as usual. Next was Donna. Oh my god, I never wished I could unsee something so badly before in my life. I don't know if she was trying to be sexy or what, but it didn't work. When she finished her routine, barely anyone clapped. Great, she's gonna be whining all day now. Last but not least was Kim. Now I was fully focused on her.

She is fantastic. She started to say the cheer. I didn't even hear the cheer because I was so focused on watching her move. She started off with a simple cheer, then she slipped into gymnastics. She did a cartwheel, and once she landed on her feet, she did two backflips in mid air. When she landed, she did a mini cheer then a handstand. She then did the splits in mid air. After she did a back walkover. She then did a somersault in mid air and ended with a center split. I was in shock. The whole gym burst into applause.

_Damn she's flexible!_

"Yo man, you okay?" asked Jerry, waving his hand in my face.

"What?" I asked, staring at Kim as she walked back into the locker room with the other girls.

Jerry's face broke into a grin. All of a sudden I saw a flash. I turned to Jerry, seeing him holding is phone. "Dude, you're totally whipped," said Jerry.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" I asked. His smile got wider, if even possible.

"I was watching you the entire time," said Jerry. "Your jaw almost hit the floor and you actually started drooling yo!"

"I-I did not," I said, wiping away at my mouth. It turns out I was drooling.

"Dude, I got proof," Jerry said, showing me the picture. In the picture, I looked like I was staring at the TV for 3 days straight, my mouth dropped open with drool coming out. The only thing different was my eyes, they didn't have a bored look or cloudy look in them, but something else. What was that look? I stared in disbelief at the picture. This kid looked like Jack Brewer, but it wasn't him. This Jack Brewer looked shocked, stunned, dumbfounded, and…vulnerable. Jerry snatched the phone from me before I could delete the picture.

"Oh no you don't," said Jerry, waving his phone around teasingly. "I'm keeping this."

I gave Jerry a death glare and his smile disappeared and was replaced with a smirk. He stood up and walked off the bleachers. "It's not my fault you've got the hots for Kim."

"Wh-what are you talking about?" I said laughing and following him. "Where in the world did you get that idea?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe the way you were staring at her, or maybe the way you were actually DROOLING over her," said Jerry casually, using hand gestures for emphasis.

"In my defense, did you just see her?" I asked.

"Yeah, I did," said Jerry. "She's alright."

"Just alright? Are you sure you didn't see her? Did you see how flexible she was?" I asked. I can't believe he just said she was alright.

"I bet that makes her good in bed," said Jerry. The next thing I knew, I pushed Jerry was against the wall, holding him up three feet in the air by his collar.

"Don't EVER talk about her like that again," I said through gritted teeth. I was angry. I was beyond angry. I was so angry I couldn't think straight. I pushed Jerry against the wall again. "And if you do SO help me-"

Jerry's eyes were filled with fear, but the fear disappeared quickly and he started…laughing?

"What, you think this is FUNNY?" I asked, my anger only rising.

"Yeah, I do," said Jerry. "See, totally whipped. I knew ya liked her."

Once I processed what he said, my angered diminished slowly and I was now able to think. I realized what Jerry was doing. Did I seriously just do that? Did I just defend Kim? Woah, what the HELL is happening? I usually laugh along whenever the guys say that about another girl, even though I never…ya know. But when he said that about Kim…

I put Jerry down. "You know I could have killed you right?"

He patted my shoulder and said, "I know, but I only said it to see your reaction." He smiled. "And now there is no denying that you're falling for Kim."

"I don't even know her! I've barely even talked to her and I don't know anything about her," I exclaimed. It's true. I don't even know her middle name.

"First, you obviously need to get to know her, to win the bet and so you could finally see that you really like her. Second, no matter how much you say that this is a bet and that you don't like her, you do. I'm your bro I know when your in love. And cinco, you've gotta step up your game. I mean not only once but TWICE you failed to kiss her. Maybe try a different direction."

As much as I hated to admit it, Jerry was right. I need to step up my game. But what could I do?

"I'll think of something," I said, more to myself than Jerry. The bell rang and we both jumped.

"Man, now we got English," Jerry groaned. His face suddenly lit up. "Dude…look behind you."

I turned around, and my mouth fell to the floor.

**End of Chapter 16! And 229 reviews?! You guys are awesome, seriously I wish I could give each of you a hug right now because I LOOOOOOVE reviews (especially long ones!). OMG exactly 7 days until Kickin It EEEP! I don't have the channel at my house so I go over to my godmother's and watch it, and I swear I am kickin everyone out of the house so I can fan girl scream at the tv without having to be yelled at for almost shattering everyone's eardrums. I will try and upload before and after the premiere. Did you see the promo? Leo Howard is still as cute as ever and I saw Jack twirl Kim around and I can't wait EEEEEEEEP! And I am pleased to inform that I have uploaded my first chapter of It's All In The Music! So please check that out, review, and stay awesome.**


	17. Chapter 17: My Uniform

**Chappy 17! PLEASE READ END AUTHORS NOTE!**

**Disclaimer: ME NO OWN KICKIN IT, GOT IT?**

I just finished my routine, ending with a center split. When I stood up, the whole gym burst into applause. I couldn't help but smile.

_I'm not that good, am I?_

I walked into the locker room, the girls hot on my heels. The minute the door shut, the girls started talking at once.

"You were great!" said Jasmine.

"That was amazing!" said Melissa.

"How did you do that?" said Lacy.

"You have to teach us," said Macy.

"Well I just came up with it last minute I guess," I said honestly and shrugged. "I kinda forgot about tryouts today, so I just winged it."

"You call that winging it?" said Kayla. "Think if she actually planned a routine! Grace, you have to put her on the team!"

A voice in the back of the room spoke, causing everyone to stop talking. "Hey, don't forget about me," said Donna, pointing to herself. "I tried out to."

"Ok, team vote," said Grace. "All for giving Donna the last spot?" No one rose their hands.

**Ouch! That's gotta hurt!**

_Oh great, you're back. Shut up conscience._

**What? I've still got that competitive spirit!**

_No duh._

I mentally rolled my eyes and focused my attention back on Grace.

"All in favor for Kim having the last spot on the team?" Everyone's hands shot up in the air. Wow, apparently I am that good. There was an abrupt crash, and we all turned to see Donna turning a dark shade of red, and I mean RED. When I laugh even a little my face turns beet red, but Donna had me beat by a least fifty shades. Next to her was an overturned bench.

"First you steal all of the attention away for me in cafeteria, then you got Jack to talk about you constantly instead of me," I felt my cheeks heat up. "and now you took my spot on the team! Oh that's it KIMBERLY, prepare for you're life to become a living hell you…you… blonde!" With that, she stalked out of the locker room, knocking over everything she can on the way.

_Oh no she did-ENT!_

Before I could go after her and punch her clown painted face, Jasmine and Grace held me back. I saw Melissa and Kayla hold back Lacy and Macy also.

"There's nothing wrong with blondes," Lacy huffed.

"Nothing at all," Macy crossed her arms and let out a frustrated sigh.

Once I calmed down, I finally soaked in Donna's words. Does Jack really talk about me constantly? I was pulled out of my thoughts when Grace snapped in front of my face.

"Hellooooo, earth to Kim," said Grace.

"What?" I asked. Grace handed me a box.

"Your uniform is in here," said Grace.

"Thanks," I said.

"Well, the bell is gonna ring any minute and we have to head to English," said Grace.

"Okay, I have to change out of these sweaty clothes," I said, "I'll meet you there."

"Okay," agreed Grace. She packed her bag, and after a lot of congrats and squeals, the girls left the locker room.

I first went to the bathroom , setting the box Grace gave me on the sink. When I came back I saw that my locker was open. What the heck?! I set the box on the bench and ran to my locker . I saw that everything was still there except…my clothes? Who would take my- Donna. I mentally slapped myself. What am I gonna change into? I can't wear my gym clothes because they are all stinky and covered in sweat, so all I have left is…

_Crap._

I grabbed the box resting on the bench and cautiously opened it.

_Please don't look slutty, please don't look slutty, please don't look-_

_Great, slutty._

In the box was my cheerleading uniform. It looked pretty short.

_Maybe if I try it on it will look less short?_

I put on the uniform and looked in the mirror. I was way wrong. The top was a V-neck crop top with long sleeves, that just barely covered my chest. It stopped like four centimeters below my sports bra, that's how short it was. Printed across it was WHALES in big blue letters with white trimmings. The skirt wasn't any longer. It was a mini A-line cheerleading skirt that was blue with white trimming. There were two mini slits, one on each side. The skirt stopped just below my butt. It was REALLY short. I couldn't see my underwear, but if the skirt was just a few centimeters shorter, you would be able to. The blue and white uniform showed off basically all of my stomach and my legs. I looked pretty good, since I have a toned stomach and legs, but I also looked a little slutty. I tried pulling down the skirt, but it didn't make a difference. Looking in the box, I saw a note, it was from Grace.

**Kim,**

**Sorry the uniform is so…short. Donna picked them out last year before we could say no, and the principal said we can't get new ones for a while. We usually wear a white shirt under and tuck it in so it covers up the skin showing from the v neck and it covers up the stomach. We also wear short shorts under the skirt. Welcome to the team!**

**Grace**

I scowled and glared at the note.

_And she couldn't put shorts or a shirt in here?!_

The bell rang, signaling we only have four minutes to get to class, and I still have to stop at my locker. I shoved everything in my gym locker, making sure to lock it this time. I took a deep breath and went outside into the gym.

**End of chappy 17! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE P! 4 MORE DAYS TILL KICKIN IT!**

**I can't update tomorrow because it's Good Friday, and I'm not allowed on ANY electronics WHATSOEVER tomorrow so…yeah. But no need to fret, I will update a BUNCH on Saturday, and give a bunch of shout outs! Please read and review! (sorry for the cliffy…if you consider it one ;)**


	18. Chapter 18: Earth To Jack!

**Chapter 18 is here! Onto ze story!**

**Disclaimer: The day I own Kickin It is the day Jerry gets higher grades than Milton…so basically never.**

**Jack's POV**

I turned around and I could swear my jaw touched the ground. Kim came out of the locker room in her cheerleading uniform and she looked HOT. No, way more than hot, she looked damn sexy. The way that top showed off her toned, tan stomach. And how that skirt was so high it made her tanned legs look like they could go on and on and on for miles. And how that top made her chest look?!

"Horny much?" said Jerry, cracking a smile.

_Stupid hormones._

I quit biting my lip and hoped the tent forming in my pants would go away quickly. I turned to Jerry and gave him the best death glare that I could muster, and he just returned with a smirk.

"Hey guys," said Kim. I turned around to see her standing behind me with a sheepish look on her face. At a loss for words, I just gaped at her. My throat got all dry and I just…I just couldn't speak.

"Well, I'm gonna head to class peoples," said Jerry. I nodded my head, not really caring. I was still staring at Kim when she snapped her fingers in my face.

"Earth to Jack, Helloooooooo? What are you staring at?" she asked, looking behind her. Can she not tell? I think it's pretty obvious.

"You," I finally managed to say. I looked her up and down. "You look…wow." Once again I was at a loss for words. She blushed and looked down.

**Awe, she's so cute when she blushes.**

_Not you again._

**What? You like her, so I'm here to help.**

_I don't like her, leave me alone._

**You totally do.**

_No I don't…maybe._

**Yes, conscience wins again!**

_Oh shut up and just help me._

**Ok, but play it cool.**

I smirked. "Did you wear this for me?"

Kim gasped and narrowed her eyes. "No," she said, "someone stole my clothes so this is all I had to wear."

"Remind me to thank whoever did," I said, circling her like a hawk. "I owe them a BIG thank you."

"I am not hearing this, I am not hearing this," Kim said to herself. "I'm gonna go to English now."

She began to walk away, me hot on her heels. I kept looking her up and down, taking in everything that I can. The way that the uniform showed off her curves, the way she swayed her hips when she walked, just…wow. We came into the hallway, and I could tell everyone was staring at us. I must have looked so stupid, following Kim around like a puppy with separation issues from it's owner. Much to my dislike, I took my eyes off of Kim and looked at my surroundings. All the guys were looking at us. Some of them shook their heads at me and chuckled. They must have seen me staring at Kim. I gave them glares and they stopped laughing immediately. I smirked. The other guys were looking at Kim, their eyes moving up and down with smiles creeping onto their faces. That made me mad. I gave them my famous Jack Brewer glare. This glare is apparently so scary someone pissed their pants one time when I gave it to them a few weeks ago. The guys stopped smiling, the lust disappearing in their eyes and fear replacing them. They turned around and resumed what they were doing, obviously getting the message that she's off limits. I smirked again at the effect I could have on some people and stared back at Kim. She was walking to her locker in a hurry, trying to avoid everyone's gazing eyes. Of course I followed her.

"Why are you following me?" she asked, scrambling to unlock her locker.

"Because I can't take my eyes off of you," I said, leaning against the locker next to her, still looking her up and down. A light blush crept onto her cheeks as she grabbed her English textbook.

"Don't be ashamed," I said, "you DEFINITELY got the body for it."

She turned toward me and gasped. "Did Jack Brewer, THE Jack Brewer, just give a compliment?" she asked, still blushing a little. I swore under my breath.

_When do I ever give compliments? Damn her beautiful body._

She smirked, seeing my reaction. She bent down to grab a folder from the bottom of her locker.

_Damndamndamndamndamndamndamn -_

"Kim," I asked, closing my eyes, "Please don't do that."

"Do what?" she asked, searching through her locker for the right folder.

"Bend down," I said. "Just seeing you already makes me want to take a cold shower, you're just making it worse."

She stood up instantly, her ponytail swing wildly. She tried pulling down her top and skirt, but it didn't work. Trust me, I was staring the whole time.

"Okay, waaaaaay to much information," she said, closing her locker and locking it. She took of toward English class, me following behind her.

**Kim's POV**

I walked out of the locker room and into the gym. I looked around and saw Jack and Jerry talking, Jack's back facing me. I walked up to them, remembering we have the same class next and that I might as well walk with them since Grace already left.

"Hey guys," I said. Jack turned around. As soon as he saw me, his eyes went as big as baseballs and his jaw dropped.

"Well, I'm gonna head to class peoples," said Jerry. Jack nodded, still staring at me.

"Jack?" I said. Still staring.

_Well, this is awkward._

"Jack!" I said a little louder. Didn't budge.

"JACK!"I said. Still as a statue. I snapped my fingers in his face and he blinked, finally coming out of his frozen state.

"Earth to Jack, Helloooooooo? What are you staring at?" I asked looking behind me, fully knowing what he was staring at.

_Please don't answer my ques-_

"You," he said, his voice cracking. I saw his eyes roam my body, looking me up and down. "You look…wow."

I looked down, trying to hide the blush creeping it's way onto my cheeks. There was silence for a few seconds.

_Okay, this is REALLY awkward._

"Did you wear this for me?" My head shot up just in time to see that famous Jack Brewer smirk come across his face. There was a certain look in his eyes that made them pop, like they were alive and on the hunt for their next meal.

"No," I said, "someone stole my clothes so this is all I had to wear."

I could feel his eyes on me as he started to circle me. I shuffled a little uncomfortably. "Remind me to thank whoever did, I owe them a BIG thank you."

"I am not hearing this, I am not hearing this," I said to myself, shaking my head vigorously. "I'm gonna go to English now."

I began to walk away, him hot on my heels. I mean he was so close behind me I could hear his breathing. I could feel his eyes on me, looking me up and down.

_Why did I go up to him in the first place?_

**'Cause you like him and wanted to talk to him.**

_I don't like him I barely know him!_

**But he likes you! Did you see how he was staring at you?!**

_Don't remind me, talk about awkward._

**_Please, you liked it._**

_Ew, no!_

We came into the hallway, and I could tell everyone was staring at us. All the guys were looking at us. Some of them shook their heads and chuckled, but stopped immediately. The other guys were looking at me, their eyes moving up and down with smiles creeping onto their faces. I started to pick up my pace. All of a sudden, the guys stopped smiling and resumed what they were doing. The girls were looking at me also. Some had shocked expressions or smiles plastered on their faces, but most of them were giving me death glares. I looked down, trying to ignore the millions of eyes staring at me.

"Why are you following me?" I asked when we reached my locker, trying to remember the combination for my lock.

"Because I can't take my eyes off of you," he said, leaning against Grace's locker. I grabbed my English textbook, still knowing his eyes are looking me over. I mean I could actually FEEL his gaze, I don't know how but I can. I felt my cheeks heat up and tried to hide it, hoping Jack didn't see it.

"Don't be ashamed," he said, "you DEFINITELY got the body for it."

_Shoot, he saw it._

I turned toward him and gasped. "Did Jack Brewer, THE Jack Brewer, just give a compliment?" I asked, trying to change the subject. I still couldn't help but blush a little more at what he said.

_Why do I have to blush so much? I swear my constant blushing and me being extremely ticklish are going to be the death of me. _

He swore under his breath and I smirked, knowing that he knew that I caught him. I bent down to grab my English folder.

"Kim," I heard Jack say, "Please don't do that."

"Do what?" I asked, focusing on finding my folder.

When I finally found it, he said, "Bend down. Just seeing you already makes me want to take a cold shower, you're just making it worse."

I stood up at once, my eyes wide . I could feel the blush coming back onto my cheeks again. "Okay, waaaaaay to much information," I said, locking my locker after closing it. I turned and walked toward English class, Jack once again right behind me.

I walked in and sat in my seat. I looked around and saw everyone staring at me, including Grace, and Jack. Jerry stared at me for a second, but shrugged and returned to doodling on the bellwork that was on our desks, glancing up at Grace every now and then.

_Wow, he only likes Grace, that's so adorable! Speaking of Grace…_

I looked at her, her eyes as big as Jack's were and a shocked expression on her face.

"What happened?" she managed to say, "And why are you wearing that?" She looked me up and down. She leaned in a whispered, "Are you wearing that for Jack?" I grabbed my notebook and hit her on the head with it. "Ouch," she said, rubbing the spot where my notebook recently came into contact with her skull.

"No!" I whispered/yelled, rolling my eyes in frustration. "I came back after going to the bathroom and someone took my clothes so this all I had to wear! And seriously, you couldn't put a shirt or shorts or ANY other type of clothing in the box also?!"

"Sorry," she chuckled with a half smile on her face. "Didn't think you would wear it right after you got on the team. But girl, I think that uniform is treating you better than you think."

"Please don't say that," I groaned, putting one arm over my exposed stomach as I covered my eyes with my other hand.

I couldn't see Grace, but I heard her whisper in my ear, "Apparently I'm not the only one thinking that, 'cause it looks like Jack is a little kid who hasn't had sugar in days, and girl, he's looking at you like you're a candy store."

I cautiously took my hand of my eyes to look at Grace. She was nodding her head furiously, her hand over her mouth trying to suppress a laugh. I turned around slowly to see a pair of eyes still staring at me, Jack's eyes. Grace was right. He did look like a little kid who was deprived of sugar for days, then stumbled upon a candy store. His eyes had that same look from earlier, but it was ten times more intense. He tensed up as soon as my eyes met his, his cheeks becoming a little rosier. He looked immediately down and cleared his throat, trying to refocus on the bellwork. I turned around quickly, and sat there, frozen. Grace couldn't hold in her laugh anymore and just started cracking up right then and there.

_This is gonna be a LONG day._

**End of chapter 18! Yay! As soon as 12:00 came I was on the computer and typing! I checked my email and I had like 50 new messages from you guys! And 298 reviews?! You guys are awesome! And 2 MORE DAYS TILL KICKIN IT EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! I am dying with anticipation! Well, I was gonna do shoutouts, but it's 5:55 a.m. and I'm a little tired, so I'm just gonna do them in the next chapter, so please read and review!**


	19. Chapter 19: GLITTERY UNICORNS!

**Chapter 19 is here! I made this extra long for you guys. PLEASE CHECK OUT END AUTHORS NOTE! Onto ze story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin It**

**Kim's POV**

I do not even have the words to describe how English class went. I was trying to pay attention to the teacher going over our homework, but I just couldn't concentrate. I kept thinking of Jack and that look in his eyes. I kept thinking of how he was staring at me. I bet he was STILL staring at me. Grace wasn't any help. She kept throwing notes at me, and every single one made me even more freaked out. She threw the first one after she was done with her laughing fit.

He's still staring :)

I shook my head, and once again I tried to ignore Grace. She threw another note, but I didn't look at it.

Then I felt a sharp pain on my head. I looked at Grace, and she had an annoyed expression plastered on her face. I looked at the ground and saw her pencil pouch.

_Did she seriously just throw her pencil pouch at me?!_

I looked at her and saw her eyes flicker from me to the note and back to me. I rolled my eyes and read the note.

Turn around, he's still staring ;)

I scribbled on the note.

Did you seriously have to throw your pencil pouch at me?! And no, I won't turn around.

I threw it back to her. The note hit her on the head and I smirked. I returned to focusing on the teacher.

_Maybe she will finally leave me alone._

Another note landed on my desk. I sighed and opened it.

Yes, it was necessary and just turn around, I want to test something.

I gave her a scowl, and she gave an encouraging nod. I rolled my eyes and nodded, knowing she would never leave me alone. I turned around slowly and saw Jack STILL staring at me. He looked down quickly and squirmed in his seat. I turned back around, and saw Grace nod once in satisfaction.

_Well, at least she'll leave me alone._

Of course I spoke too soon, because ANOTHER note came flying on my desk.

Experiment complete, as soon as you turned back around he started staring at you again : )

The teacher turned from the board.

"So," he said, "what was the reading about last night and what was one quote from it?" I rose my hand, as did other people, but he didn't call on any of us. He scanned the room once more and smiled. "Mr. Brewer, how about you?"

**Jack's POV**

(BTW the conscience will always be in BOLD)

I couldn't concentrate on what the teacher was saying at all. Not just because Kim was in front of me wearing her cheerleading uniform, but because I was thinking pretty deeply. How in the hell was I going to get Kim to be my girlfriend? I don't know what to do.

**Well, you can always try and be nice…**

_No, that never works out! Plus, she'll think it's all an act anyways._

**Well, isn't it?**

_Yes…no…maybe? I don't know this is so confusing!_

I stopped arguing with my conscience for a second when I saw a pencil pouch hit Kim. What the hell? I saw Grace pass a note.

_Oh, girl talk. Anyways, back to what I was saying, confusing!_

**Well, just be yourself.**

_Do you think that'll work?_

**I don't kn- dude, dude she's turning around!**

_So?_

**It looks like your staring at her!**

_Only subconsciously._

**But she doesn't know that.**

_Oooooooh…oh crap._

Soon her eyes met mine, and I looked down and shuffled in my seat. As soon as she looked away, my eyes shot back up to the back of her head, still trying to think of a way to make the blonde girl mine.

_Ok, so it might work, but I have to actually talk to her first, and for a reason. If it's out of the blue she might suspect something._

**Well, there's one option we could still consider.**

_What opti- no! I can't do that!_

**But dude, you need one anyways and it will give you an excuse to see her.**

_Yeah, that's true. But what if she figures out I have-_

**Well, that's a chance you will have to take.**

I bit my lip in frustration and confusion.

_Why does this have to be so damn difficult?!_

**I don't know man, I don't know.**

All of a sudden I heard my name. I looked around me and saw everyone staring at me. "What's going on now?" I asked. The class laughed.

"I said, what was last night's reading about and what was one quote from it," said the teacher.

"I don't know, I didn't read it," I lied. The teacher shook his head in disappointment.

"Same old Brewer," he said.

"Ya know it," I said, putting on a fake smile. He called on someone else, but I didn't hear the answer because I tuned them out. I looked to my right and saw Jerry staring at me. His eyes flickered from me to my notebook, last night's homework written on the page. His eyes shot back up to mine, and he gave me a sympathetic look. I shrugged and turned to a clean page in my notebook.

When class was over, the once clean page in my notebook was filled with doodles. I packed up my stuff and walked towards my locker. I reached out to grab the handle when Jerry showed up beside me.

"You ok bro? That must have been really tough for you because, well, you know…" he trailed off.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said.

"Are you sure? 'Cause you started doodling man, and you only do that when something's up," he said, eyeing me intently while reaching for his math book.

"Yeah, I'm sure," I said, grabbing mine as well, "already forgot about it."

I did for a while, until we got to math class. Do you know what math class is? Mental Abuse To Humans. Exactly. Our teacher is so mean. So we get to class and sit in our seats, Kim and Grace coming in a little while after and sitting behind us. We got our homework out that we were allowed to finish in class yesterday. Our teacher came around to check it, and of course she had to call me out.

"Mr. Brewer!" she exclaimed. "What is wrong with you, these answers are way off! You didn't even do the right section!"

"Sorry," I mumbled, not even caring.

"If you were sorry, you wouldn't have done everything wrong in the first place! Did you do all of this last minute and just write random answers?"

"No, I finished it in class yesterday," I said calmly, knowing what was coming next. Every teacher eventually goes here.

"Well, then. I don't think you belong in this grade level after all," she snapped.

_Yep, there it is. _

The room was silent and I could feel everyone's eyes on me. You could hear a pin drop.

"OMG IT'S A BIRD!" yelled Jerry. The teacher turned towards him.

"Excuse me?" she asked. He stared at her, then at me, then back to her.

"SNICKER DOODLE!" Jerry exclaimed. The class turned their eyes toward him and started laughing.

"Why are you yelling in my class?" yelled the teacher, turning away from me and walking towards Jerry.

"Well?"

"Purple pigeons?" Jerry shrugged and gave a sheepish smile.

"One more outburst from you-"

"GLITTERY UNICORNS!" yelled Jerry.

"That's it, Martinez, principal's office. NOW," she said, pointing toward the door.

Jerry stood up and shuffled toward the door. Before he stepped out, he threw is hands in the air and exclaimed, "Thank you, Martinez is officially leaving the building…well classroom." By this time the whole class was dying of laughter. He glanced at me and I mouthed 'thank you'. He nodded once and smiled, then disappeared into the hallway.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Kim staring at me, a concerned look in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" she asked, not really caring about Jerry's outburst.

"Peachy," I said.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"I said I'm fine," I said, a little harsher than I meant to. She frowned a little and looked down. I sighed, "I'm sorry, I'm fine, really," I said a little nicer. She looked up and nodded. I turned back around in my seat. Once the teacher managed to calm the class down, I tuned out the world once again.

**End of Chapter 19! So what's going on with Jack? What the heck is going on in Jerry's mind? What's better, Chinese food or Italian? Too many questions! Don't worry, all of these questions will be answered soon enough. Franny96 asked when are they gonna kiss for crying out loud…MWAHAHAHAHA sorry but you guys are gonna hate me because I'm not gonna answer and you'll just have to wait and find out! OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG KICKIN IT IS ON TOMORROW EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEP! I can't wait! I'm gonna be at my godmother's watching it, so when I get home I'll try and post ASAP! Did you guys see the commercial of Jack and Kim in slow motion? OMG Leo Howard was still as cute as ever! And the weird thing is, after all the flips and kicks, his hair STILL looks perfect…hmmmmmmmmmmm interesting. Anyways, PROMISE last time I'm postponing shoutouts, I wanna try and write more. The first chapter of My Fanged Fiance was officially posted yesterday. So I'm gonna write more and, well, talk to you guys later after Kickin It EEEEEEEEEEP!**

**P.S. Sorry my authors notes are so long, I just have so much to tell you guys about! And HOPPY EASTER! Get it? Hoppy? Like a bunny? Hahaha I crack myself up sometimes...like an egg. Get it? You crack an egg? Man I'm on fire!**


	20. Chapter 20: Just Give Me Your Sandwich

_**PLEASE READ!**_

**Guys, I got some bad news…I have to quit writing this story. I'll explain everything in the end authors note, so PLEASE READ it. This isn't the last chapter, that will come probably tomorrow. : (**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin It**

The rest of class was pretty silent. We worked on a worksheet. I couldn't really concentrate though, I couldn't wait for class to be over. Math and English are my worst subjects. Finally after what seemed like FOREVER the bell rang, signaling that Math was over, and next was Spanish. I gathered my books and hurried out of the door, looking for Jerry. I finally saw him by his locker, getting his Spanish notebook. I ran up to him.

"Hey Jerry," I said. "What'd ya get?"

"No biggie, I just got detention," he shrugged, closing his locker.

"Thanks man," I said. "And I'm sorry for-"

"Dude, just stop," said Jerry. He turned toward me. "Don't apologize. It's not your fault, and that old hag shouldn't have talked to you like that. I hate it when people do that to you bro, not knowing chiz. And it isn't right for a teacher to humiliate a student like that. I know if the situation was switched you'd do the same." His voice was level and serious.

"Yeah, I would," I said, looking him straight in the eyes. Jerry was more than my best friend, he was my brother. What he did for me few people would do. That just proves how strong our relationship is. "And have, remember in third grade?"

Jerry face brightened as he smiled. "Yeah, I remember that! You distracted the teacher from yelling at me by cutting off some of Patty Turner's hair. You had detention for a whole week yo!"

"Yeah, good times," I smiled, reminiscing at the memories. "Boy, we sure went through a lot over the years."

"Yep, and still going strong," said Jerry as we walked toward Spanish. "Oh, I forgot to ask, did the old crone grill you anymore about your homework?"

"No, thanks to you," I said, slapping him on the shoulder, " And I'm glad, because then I would have had to tell her. Thanks man, I'm glad you're my best bro. And I am sorry about the detention."

"It's no problem, I was probably gonna get one later in the day anyways," he said. "You could make up for it by giving me your sandwich at lunch."

"Okay," I said, chuckling. Only Jerry. Most people would be like 'you owe me in the future', but Jerry's the only person I know who would say 'I want your sandwich'. You gotta love this guy.

We walked Spanish class and took our seats.

_**PLEASE READ!**_

**End. Sorry the chapter was so short, I'm about to go to my godmother's so I didn't have that much time to write. I'll upload after later though, one of the last chapters. Now, why I have to cancel the story. My mom found out I write on here, and she doesn't like it. She's making me either delete the story or finish it soon, so I decide to give you guys and ending. I'm sad to finish this story, and so abruptly. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and favorited and followed, it means so much…APRIL FOOLS! Hahahaha, did you guys SERIOUSLY believe me? Ha, I couldn't keep up the act I'm laughing too hard! I am NOT quitting my story, far from it! My mom is actually really supportive of me writing, considering I never really read anything and I just watch TV. I sorry if I gave you guys heart attacks, I just had to. I get that from my mom, April fools is our favorite holiday. You do not want to come to our house today, it gets really intense and scary sometimes…we go all out, and I mean ALL out. Anyways, I'll try and upload later, and 5 hours and 1 more minute until Kickin It EEEEEEEEP! I can't wait! Well, sorry again if I scared ya and, well, bye!**


	21. Chapter 21: Breaking Rule Four

**Chapter 21 is here! Made it extra long for you guys. Onto ze story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin It**

**Jack's POV**

The period flew by pretty quickly, thank god. After Spanish we had lunch, my favorite subject. You know why it's my favorite subject? No teachers and no grades. Why can't every subject be like that? Jerry and I exited the classroom and headed to our lockers to get our lunches. I thought long and hard about my conversation with my conscience during English. Should I do that only option? Is it really worth it? I mean come on, I could always get a motorcycle some other way. But then again, I DO wanna spend time with Kim, you know, to see if I like her or if it's just stupid teenage hormones. I don't know, if I do that option it's gonna be living hell, I mean what badass would do that, knowing that it would ruin their rep?

"You okay bro?" asked Jerry, waving his hand in my face. Apparently I was just standing there staring at my locker.

"Yeah, I'm good," I said, grabbing my lunch.

"Okay," said Jerry. He grabbed his lunch and took a sip from his water bottle.

"Jerry, what if I told you I was going to break rule four?"

Jerry choked on his water. "WHAT?! YOU'RE BREAKING RU-mph," I covered his mouth with my hand and dragged him into the bathroom. I locked the door and checked all of the stalls, and seeing no one was in there, I let go of Jerry.

"You're going to do what now?!" he asked.

"I think I'm gonna break rule four?" I said in more of a question.

"Why would you do that? Do you know how the guys would react if they find out? ¿Por qué se puede hacer esto a mí? Este no es un buen hombre, esto no es bueno!" Jerry kept on rambling in Spanish, pacing back and forth in front of me and flailing his arms around. I rolled my eyes, grabbed his arm and flipped him. He landed on the tile floor with a loud thud.

"Don't worry, the guys aren't gonna find out, cause your not gonna tell them," I said, looking down at Jerry.

Jerry groaned as he got up. "Dude, first? Not cool," He said, brushing himself off. "And second, what would you break the rule for? Why WOULD you wanna break rule four?"

"Just think about it," I said. "If I tell the principal, he'll be so happy that he'll let me pick who, and I'll pick Kim! And she'll have to do it because she's miss goodie two shoes so now she'll HAVE to spend time with me. It's a fullproof plan!" I exclaimed.

"One flaw," said Jerry. "What if she finds out about, you know. Do you think she'll tell people?"

"She's not going to," I said. "At least I don't think so," I whispered, more to myself than Jerry. I shook my head, shaking off the thought. "She's not going to find out."

"Dude, she's not Donna. Kim's actually smart! She might find out you-"

"She's not going to," I finalized, my tone serious. Jerry looked like he wanted to protest, but decided against it.

He let out a sigh. "Well, if you think it's a good plan, then I'll support it. I'll cover for you if the guys start asking questions."

"Thanks man, you the best!" I said, giving him a bro hug. We heard a loud thud on the door.

"Well, we should get to lunch," I said. We walked toward the door and unlocked it. A kid, by the looks a freshman, came running in and threw up in one of the stalls.

"He must have bought his lunch," said Jerry. We chuckled to ourselves and headed toward the lunch room.

**Kim's POV**

After our History class was over, we went to get our lunches from our lockers. Grace bugged me all through History while we were working on our partner project, and she is still bugging me. About what? English class of course. Walking to our lockers, I still got a few glances because of my uniform, but mostly everyone saw me already, and thank goodness they didn't really care anymore.

"And then just think about it. After you two get married on the beach, you'll have four kids: one boy, one girl, and a set of twins. Then you're going to move into a mansion that that overlooks the beach, and you guys will live happily ever after, and then you'll invite me and my husband over with our kids all the time since we'll be neighbors and it'll be perfect!" exclaimed Grace, looking up in the distance subconsciously and smiling. She's been planning out my 'life with Jack' for the past oh, I don't know, two hours? She even went into full detail about our wedding, colors and food and the dress and everything. Is this chick crazy or what?

"You're crazy," I said.

"No, I'm not! I'm just telling you your future!" she said.

"I thought you didn't want me with Jack, which I won't be, but still? You're so bipolar," I said.

"Forget that, I'm a total kick shipper now!" she exclaimed. We grabbed our lunches and headed toward the cafeteria.

"Kick shipper?" I asked, completely clueless to what she was talking about.

"Oh yeah, Kick. Kim and Jack, your couple name. Me and some kids came up with it, isn't it perfect? You know, because you both do karate?" she squealed.

"Once again, you're crazy, it's never gonna happen," I said. "and what do you mean 'me and some kids'?" I asked as we reached the cafeteria and walked toward our table.

"Hun, I'm not the only one who supports kick," said Grace. We reached the table and sat down.

"What's kick?" asked Eddie. I was about to answer, but Grace beat me to it.

"It's Jack's and Kim's couple name, isn't it adorable?" asked Grace. The girls awwwed and the guys smiled.

"Oh, is Kimmy getting a little Jackie action?" said Jason, wiggling his eyebrows and smiling mischievously.

"Ew, no," I said, blushing in embarrassment. I can't believe he just said that.

"Almost," Grace said, smiling. "They were about to kiss until I had to pull him away so Kim could make it to tryouts."

The girls squealed. "Kick almost kissed!"

"Will you stop saying 'kick'?" I groaned. "I don't even know this kid and you guys are already planning my wedding!"

"It was so funny to see his face when I pulled him away by his collar, he looked so disappointed and angry," said Grace. "And them to see Jack stare at her in her uniform?! I couldn't stop laughing for the life of me."

"Speaking of uniforms, why are you wearing yours?" asked Melissa.

"Because someone stole all my clothes while I was changing, so I had to put this on," I said, pointing to my uniform.

"You must've been getting glances all day with that outfit on," said Kayla.

"Yeah, tell me about it," I said, rolling my eyes.

"So, are you still coming to the dojo after school today?" Milton asked.

"Yep," I said, popping the p.

"Good, because we told Rudy about you," said Lacy.

"And he really wants to meet you," continued Macy.

"Who's Rudy?" I asked.

"Rudy's our sensei," said Julie. "He's really childish at times, but he's really sweet."

"Okay, so how about you guys meet me by my locker after school and we'll go over together?" I asked. They all nodded in agreement and we all continued with our little separate conversations.

**Jack's POV**

Once we got to the cafeteria we sat at our table. We started to eat our lunches, well, Jerry started to eat our lunches since I promised him my sandwich. The guys were having a 'who can eat the most cafeteria food without throwing up' contest, so they weren't really paying any attention to us. We talked about my plan.

"Slo, whmem are wou wofung to asbsk?" said Jerry, his mouth full of my peanut butter and cream cheese sandwich. What? I know it sounds weird, but they're actually really good. Jelly is sometimes too…bland. **(A/N: I love PB&J sandwiches, but seriously I tried these and they are REALLY good: creamy peanut butter and whipped cream cheese (easier to spread), not kidding, delicious)** Thank god I know how to understand Jerry's many different languages. This was his 'mouth full of food' language, and he said 'So, when are you going to ask?'

"I'm going to leave lunch a few minutes early and ask," I said while eyeing the boys, especially Randy and Danny, who's faces were turning a sickly green.

"Ok, if the guys ask where you are, what should I say?" said Jerry.

"I don't know, tell them I went to pull a prank or something," I said.

"Gotcha muchacho," said Jerry, taking another bite of my sandwich. We talked the rest of the time about guy stuff, every once in a while checking the time. Once it was five minutes until the end of lunch, I slipped away from our table and out into the empty hallway. I don't think anyone would have noticed me anyways, I bet they were all still laughing at Randy puking into the nearest trashcan. They were on their fifth plate of the glop the school served for lunch today, when Randy ran for his life to the trashcan. Man, I wished I could have stayed to see that. I shook my head to try and refocus on what I was about to do. I kept walking until I reached the principal's office. I took I deep breath, and after a moments hesitation, I opened the door.

The principal's office still looked the same as I remembered. The bland color of the room, the beaten chairs used by students when they were in trouble, the expressionless secretary filing papers, the fake plastic plant in the corner of the room, everything was EXACTLY the same. I walked up to the secretary.

"May I help you?" she asked in her nasally voice, not even looking up.

"May I please speak to Principal Steck please?" I asked in my nicest tone.

"Go ahead in," she said in a monotone voice, putting the file back in the cabinet and starting to type on the computer. I nodded my head and walked toward the door that said PRINCIPAL. I opened the door and saw Mr. Steck sitting in his chair, playing pinball on his computer. I cleared my throat. He looked at me, then back to his computer, then did a double take back at me. He groaned.

"First Martinez, now you?" he asked. He turned of his computer screen and motioned to me to sit down. "So, what have we done now? Glue on the chalkboard erasers? Confetti on the ceiling fans? Graffiti in the bathrooms? Slime explosions in lockers?"

"Actually nothing, I'm not in trouble," I said, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Oh really?" he asked, taking off his reading glasses and staring at me. "Well then, what is the pleasure of having THE Jack Brewer in my office willingly?"

"Well, you know what you option you offered the last time I was in here? Well, I was hoping to take you up on that offer," I said looking anywhere but at him.

He burst into laughter. "Pwahaha, that's a good one!" He wiped tears from his eyes. " Haha I thought you were kidding for a sec…" He looked at me and I smiled sheepishly. "Oh, you were serious?" he asked flabbergasted.

"Yeah," I said.

"You really are serious? This isn't a joke is it?" he asked, looking around the room as if there was a hidden camera.

"Nope," I said.

"Well, okay then! It's nice to changed your mind!" he said, a smile coming onto his face. "And you're positive you want to do this?

I hesitated for a moment before nodding my head. "Yes."

**End of chapter 21! DID YOU GUYS SEE SPYFALL?! EEEEEEP! I was freakin out! Did you see the new theme song?! Leo Howard got 100x cuter! Jerry doesn't look that bad either. And Jack was sooooo jealous of the prince, Jack's SOOO cute! And when he danced with Kim?! EEEEP! And he was like 'Brewer, Jack Brewer'. And when he was dancing to music and vacuuming?! EEEEP! I was fan girl squealing at the top of my lungs throughout the whole show! OMG if I was screaming just at this, wait until they kiss! If you guys hear screaming wherever you are at when they do kiss, it's probably me. BTW I'm gonna upload another chapter because I can't upload tomorrow.**


	22. Chapter 22: I'll Supervise

**Chapter 22! Onto ze story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin It**

**Kim's POV**

After the bell rang, Grace and I walked towards Biology. Once we sat in our seats the bell rang. I looked next to me and saw my lab partner was not here.

_Great, Jack ditched me so I have to finish our project all by myself._

I mentally rolled my eyes and turned on the burner. There was a knock at the door, and there teacher opened it. Jack walked in casually as if he owned the place.

"You're late, Mr. Brewer," the teacher spat. He started to smile. "You know what that means right? Deten-"

"Uh uh uh," Jack said. "Here you go." Jack handed the teacher a slip of paper and smirked. The teacher's smile turned into a scowl. "Alright, get to your seat and start your work." the teacher snapped, stomping back to his desk. Jack kept smirking as he casually walked over and sat next to me.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"I had a note excusing me from missing class and Mr. Hissy Fit couldn't give me a detention," said Jack as he opened his textbook. He looked at our project and frowned. "You couldn't have finished it already?" he groaned.

I rolled my eyes. "You know, the whole point of PARTNERS is to share the work equally. Now read me the next step in directions so I could do it."

"How about you do that, and I'll supervise. Okay? Good," he said, leaning back in his chair and closing his eyes. He put his feet up on the counter.

"Yeah, I don't think so," I said, knocking his feet off of the table. He sat up and stared at me.

"Yeah, I mean what if I accidentally mess something up? It would be a shame to mess up a project that's worth a lot of our grade," Jack said. It didn't sound innocent or concerned either, it sounded almost…threatening.

"Are you trying to THREATEN me?" I asked, sending him a glare.

"What do you think?" he asked, returning my glare. We stared at each other for a long time, until I rolled my eyes and started working again.

"You're such a jerk," I said. I could sense a smirk coming onto his face, even though I wasn't looking at him.

"I'm gonna take a nap, Kimmy. Wake me up when you're done," he said leaning back in his chair once again, putting his hands behind his head and closing his eyes.

"Don't. Call. Me. KIMMY," I scowled.

"Yeah yeah, whatever Kimmy. Just finish our project," he said, putting his feet up on the counter. I thought about strangling him right then and there, but I decided against it because being in jail would making my grades drop dramatically. So I just bit my tongue and continued to work on the project. About half way into Biology the PA came on.

Kimberly Crawford and Jackson Brewer please come to the office, Kimberly Crawford and Jackson Brewer office please.

The class oohed. I stood up and saw Jack still resting, his eyes closed.

_Well, this is going to be fun._

I smiled evilly as I tilted his chair, causing him to fall off of it onto the floor. He cursed under his breath and stood up, glaring at me. The class laughed as I walked around him, an innocent smile on my face. I walked out of the room, Jack right behind me. As soon as he closed the door, he caught up to me and grabbed my arm, spinning me around to face him.

"You shouldn't have done that," he said, his eyes looking menacing.

'What? You were sleeping so I thought I would wake you," I said smiling, as if I didn't do anything wrong.

"You could have just shook me," he said.

"Aw, did poor wittle Jackie get hurt when we fwell? Does he want me to kiss his boo-boos?" I asked in my best baby voice.

He smirked. "Well, when I fell I hit my lips, and I think I might have a bruise," he said, moving closer to me. "You wanna kiss my boo-boo?"

I rolled my eyes. "I think I'll pass."

"Eventually you'll kiss me," he said, inching closer and closer.

"Yeah, don't think so," I said sarcastically, shaking my head. I turned and walked to the principal's office, Jack following closely behind me. We walked into the principal's office and sat down the two chairs positioned in front of his desk.

"You wanted to see us, Mr. Steck?" I asked, getting comfortable in the chair.

"Yes," said the principal, taking off his glasses. " Mr. Brewer, I have been getting complaints from your teachers, saying you haven't been doing your work and it's already the second day of school."

"Okay?" Jack said.

"And Ms. Crawford, I have high remarks from all of your teachers." I smiled in victory.

"So why are we both here again?" asked Jack, a confused look on his face. My smile faltered.

_Why ARE we both here?_

"Well, I'm assigning Ms. Crawford to be your tutor."

Jack and I stood up simultaneously. "WHAT?!"

**Done! Sorry it's short but I gotta go to bed like NOW cause my mom's making me get up at 6am and clean because one of my best friends is coming over and he's staying the whole day to watch an HP marathon so I can't update tomorrow I'll update on Thursday sorry gotta go BYE! **


	23. Chapter 23: Thanks For Playing Along

**Chapter 23 is here! BTW sorry again for scaring everyone on April Fools, I'm glad you guys like the story and that just makes me want to write more for you guys, you guys rock! Onto ze story!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Kickin It**

**Kim's POV**

"WHAT?!" Jack and I looked at each other, then back to the principal.

"Is this a joke? You're joking, right?" I asked, staring at the principal hopefully. My expression changed to disappointment when he shook his head no.

"Sorry Kimberly, this is not a joke," I cringed at my full name, "this is far from it. You are a great student who shows great potential, and Mr. Brewer, well, needs some improvement in a wide variety of subjects."

"Hurtful," Jack mumbled.

"But Mr. Steck, why do I have to tutor him?" I whined.

"Well, you are in most of his classes, so you know what the teacher is teaching at the moment and can help him understand it. Now I expect you to tutor him until there is an improvement in his grades," he said.

"Which would be never," I mumbled.

"I heard that, and once again…hurtful!" Jack said, turning back towards the principal. I smirked. "I don't think she can take up the challenge of tutoring me, Mr. Steck."

I laughed. No seriously, I LAUGHED. Not a chuckle, but the burst out laughing kinda laugh. "Hahaha! Wow, you obviously DO need a tutor, cause you have no idea what you're talking about!" I said.

"I think I do," he said, facing me and smirking, "I don't think you could handle it."

I stopped laughing and stared at him. "I could totally handle it," I said, crossing my arms. I looked back at the principal. "I'll do it, it's gonna be A LOT of work and maybe a few miracles, but I could do it."

"Alrighty then!" said the principal, clapping his hands together once and standing up. "That's good to hear. Well that's it, please return to class. Oh, and Mr. Brewer, I expect a change soon."

"Not with her as my tutor," he mumbled. I rolled my eyes and walked out of the principal's office. Once the door shut behind me, I stopped in my tracks, realizing what just happened. I just agreed to be his tutor. I just agreed to be HIS tutor. Why did I do that? He tricked me into agreeing by challenging me!

_Darn my stupid competitive side._

That just made me angry. Now I have to spend my free time tutoring HIM. I shivered and stuck my tongue out in disgust just thinking about it. Facing the fact that I can't back out of this no matter how much I wanted to, I trudged back to class, mentally groaning at what the next few months were going to be like.

**Jack's POV**

Kim rolled her eyes and walked out of the office. I turned toward the principal, a smile coming onto my face.

Mr. Steck sat back down at his desk and put on his glasses. "So, how did I do?"

"Great," I said, a smile creeping onto my face. "Thanks for playing along. You're a really great actor, I bet you would've been great in that play."

"Thank you," he said, smiling like a child on Christmas.

With that I nodded once and exited the office, thinking about our conversation earlier.

**FLASHBACK FLASHBACK FLASHBACK**

_"You really are serious? This isn't a joke is it?" he asked, looking around the room as if there was a hidden camera._

_"Nope," I said._

_"Well, okay then! It's nice to changed your mind!" he said, a smile coming onto his face. "And you're positive you want to do this?_

_I hesitated for a moment before nodding my head. "Yes."_

_"You are really taking my advice to get a tutor?" Mr. Steck asked in disbelief._

_"Yep," I said. "I thought about it, and realized it may be time to bring my grades up." Of course I wasn't really thinking about grades, I was thinking more about Kim._

_"Oh, alright!" he said a little excitedly. "It's nice to know that you took my advice to heart." He picked up his phone. "Well, I set you up with a tutor right away." He dialed the phone. "Yes, hello Mrs. Ruess? Could you please find me a tutor who would be able to tutor Mr.-"_

_"I actually have someone in mind," I said. "I was thinking Ki- I mean Ms. Crawford, sir, the new student."_

_He hung up his phone. "I'm sorry Jack, but unfortunately students do not pick their tutors, they must be assigned tutors."_

_"Well can you assign Ms. Crawford to me?" I asked._

_"And why should I do that?" he asked curiously. Good thing I planned for this question._

_"Well, Mr. Steck, Kim Crawford is in almost every single one of my classes, so we are both learning the exact same thing and she could help me if I get lost. I also recently discovered that she moved into the house next to me, so it would be easier to contact her and plan study sessions, you know, cause she's my neighbor," I said. Mr. Steck's face was in shock. He just stared at me and didn't move. After a few seconds of uncomfortable silence, he cleared his throat and spoke._

_"Well, it seems like you put a lot of thought into this Mr. Brewer," he said._

_"Yes," I said. "I am serious about getting a tutor, and I think Kim would be perfect because besides all of that, she is also really smart."_

_Mr. Steck nodded, absorbing everything that came out of my mouth in the past few minutes. His face was all scrunched up, as if he was intensely debating something back and forth in his head. After a few moments of hesitation, he looked at me and sighed._

_"You do have many valid points, Mr. Brewer. Even though I normally don't do this, I do want you to actually TRY to succeed, so if this is the only way then so be it. I'll assign Ms. Crawford to be your tutor," he said. I did a victory dance in my head and mentally congratulated myself. "I'll call her on the P.A. now." He went to grab the microphone sitting on the corner of his desk, but I shook my head frantically._

_"No sir, please don't do that!" I pleaded. He gave me a questioningly look._

_"Why not?" he asked. "I thought you wanted her to be your tutor."_

_"I do," I said. I looked at him and sighed, "Could you do me a favor and wait until I get to class and then call both of us in here?"_

_"Why would I do that when you're right here and I could call her in?" he asked, dumbfounded._

_"Because…because…" I stuttered. I sighed. "Because I don't want her to know that I asked you personally. Plus people will start judging if they found out I WILLINGLY asked for a tutor, so could do maybe do me a favor and pretend like you're assigning her as my tutor against my will?"_

_"Wow, I've never been asked to do THIS before," he said, more to himself than to me. "So let me get this straight, you want me to call you both in, you pretending to not know what's going on, and assign her to be your tutor, while you try to complain even though you actually want her to be your tutor?"_

_"Yes?" I said , more of a question. "Before you say no could you pl-"_

_"No? I'd love to!" he said. It was my turn to be shocked._

_"What?" I asked, confused._

_"You want me to act right? I'll do it!" he said. I think he's actually shaking with excitement. "You know that was my dream? To become an actor? I almost fulfilled it to, I was going to be in the production of 'Peter Pan A Musical'," he said. "I was supposed to be the part of Peter, but then I broke my ankle when I tripped over the under study's wig that he 'ACCIDENTALLY' misplaced." He put air quotes around 'accidentally' and scoffed. "So he took my part and I never acted again."_

_"Anyways," I said, trying to change the subject, "will you do it?"_

_"Yes I'll do it!" he exclaimed, clapping his hands excitedly. The bell rang, signaling the next period just begun. "You're excused to go to class, I will call you two once I get my game face on." I got up in a daze and walked out of the office. Mr. Steck used to act? I shook my head at the thought and continued to walk towards class, trying to not imagine Mr. Steck prancing around in tights._

**END OF FLASHBACK FLASHBACK FLASHBACK**

I headed out of the principal's office for the second time that day and walked back to my Biology class, excited for what's going to happen over the next few months.

**End of chapter 23! Sorry, I would have updated last night after my friend left but I was too tired cuz we played like all of the songs on Just Dance 2 (I kicked his butt!). And 448 reviews?! You guys are fantastic! Time for shoutouts (sorry it took forever to do them)…**

**Shoutouts to**: Daughter-of-Athena-603342... JosieLovesAll… Cristina C… theditor… swagggg101... HarajukuLover2431... 98... SpiderManObssessed… B43211... IhatePercyJackson… tinypoomps… sweetsos209... emily h… PleaseStandUpppp… frozenivy…these people are sawg for knowing that reference is from Supah Ninjas!

**Random shoutouts to**: messenger… Christina C… Jennlee1... jackandkim4ever… Guest… HPMudBlood… Franny96... ProudlyUnique… DARE2BECRAZY… … Jazzy93... love your reviews, they really touched my heart and were HILARIOUS!

**Special shoutouts to:**

_**Auslly4eva**_- thanks so much it means a lot! Thank you for giving me your first review ever and you are awesome!

_**Moose77**_- LOVE your review and that's so cool you had an HP marathon too! We didn't watch all of them though, we only watched the 5th then we made butterbeer and pumpkin pasties and played HP scene it. But one time we went to a 2 day marathon at the theater of all the movies when the last one was coming out, so it took about 1 ½ to 2 days.

**_TOMBOY-writerNZ_**-love the review and your stories! And now that I updated I expect that cookie. Jkjk…maybe ;)

_** . **_- First of all, love the name! Second of all, love the review! When I watched spy fall I felt exactly the same way, and I'm glad I'm not the only one screaming!

_**RedQuxxnRed**_- thank you sooo much that means a lot, and I LOOOOVE your story to death, it's so cute!

_**Red Neko22**_- thanks so much! And my favorite HP movie would probably be Deathly Hallows Part 2.


	24. Chapter 24: My Point Is Proved

**Hey guys, chapter 24 is here! ****_IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE AT END PLEASE READ!_**** Anyways, onto ze story!**

**Disclaimer: FOR THE LOVE OF CHEESEBALLS I DON'T OWN KICKIN IT!**

**Jack's POV**

I walked into the class right after Kim, receiving quizzical looks from most of our classmates and a smirk from Jerry. As soon as we sat back at our table, the bell rang.

"Great going Kim, we didn't finish our project so we have to finish on Monday," I said in a fake annoyed voice, picking up my books and walking toward the door. I smirked mentally, knowing she was probably glaring at me. She got to the door faster and stopped, blocking me from my next class. She glared.

"Don't blame me for not finishing the project," she said. "Maybe it would have gotten done if YOU decided to help, but no, you are too stubborn and childish."

"Me? Stubborn? Childish? I am not!" I said, stomping my foot overdramatically and crossing my arms. She rolled her eyes.

"My point is proved," she said. She turned and walked in the direction of her locker.

"Hey, wait up!" I said, chasing after her. She reached her locker and opened it. She turned to face me, shifting her weight to one leg and putting her hand on her hip.

"What now Brewer?"

"Well Crawford," I began. She rolled her eyes and turned back to her locker. I went next to her and leaned on the locker beside hers, "since you're going to be my tutor, I need to know when we are going to meet up, you know, so I could reschedule my dates and stuff."

She sighed. "Well, I can't do it today because I have to go enroll at a dojo, so I guess we can do it tomorrow."

"Wait, hold up," I said. "You're enrolling in a dojo? Which one?"

"Some Bobby place, I keep forgetting the name," she said, shaking her head and closing her locker. She started to walk to our next class, Art, so I followed her.

"Wait the Bobby Wasabi dojo?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's it," she said.

"Why would you go…THERE," I said in disgust. She stopped and faced me.

"Why not?" she asked.

"That place is a joke! Why would you wanna go there? All the students there suck and never show any progession, and why would you go there when you could go to the Black Dragons?" I asked. The Bobby Wasabi Dojo was a joke. It seems like the students never progress. I mean, take that chubby African kid for example. I think he's been doing karate for a few years now and he is still an orange belt. I mean come on, that obviously means the sensei there isn't a good one.

She turned to face me. "First of all, my friends are there and don't say they suck," her eyes turned as cold as ice. Okay, I am quite tough to scare, but her eyes piercing into mine made me a little squirmish. "And second of all, I heard that the Black Dragons are low life, cheating, jerk wads that show no respect for the sport and other people, so why would I want to join there?"

_Did she just say that?_

**Oh no she did-ENT!**

"First of all," I said, taking a step towards her and narrowing my eyes. "Don't disrespect anyone from MY dojo when you don't even know us." Well, she's kinda right, most of them are cheaters and jerks, but Jerry and I don't cheat. That's just not us. But still, those are my teammates. She stood there, not showing any fear. I smirked. "And second of all, I could think of a few reasons why you would want to join."

She looked at me suspiciously. "And what would those reasons be?"

"Because I go there," I said, taking another step toward her and popping my collar.

"Okay, I'm convinced," she said. I smiled. "Now I am definitely going to Bobby Wasabi!" She smiled and turned, walking away to our next class. I followed, trying to process what just happened. We got to our last class, Art, and took our seats.

I took out my notebook and scribbled a message on it. Waiting for the teacher to turn back to the board, I threw quickly and it landed on Kim's desk.

**Kim's POV**

"Okay, I'm convinced," I said. He smiled. "Now I am definitely going to Bobby Wasabi!" I smiled and turned, walking to my next class. I took a quick glance behind me, and I saw that he was still standing there. I smiled. I was still a little agitated inside, though. I mean seriously, he thinks he's all that just cause he's a cute karate obsessed freak. What did I just say that? I shook my head and walked into the school's Art room and sat next to Grace. But seriously, he thinks he's all that and that he's at the best dojo. And he thinks I'll join just because of him? HA! Can he get any more self conceited? And then his cockiness, don't even get me started! Sometimes I just wanna wipe that smirk of his fa-

My thoughts were interrupted when a note fell on my desk. I picked it up, and looked around the class to see who threw it. My eyes landed on Jack, and he nodded his head signaling for me to open it. I grumbled and opened it.

(_**Jack **_/ Kim)

_**You still didn't tell me what belt you are ;)**_

I scribbled back.

Maybe because I didn't want to tell you

I threw it back to him, and a few seconds later it landed on my desk once again.

_**Is Kimmy scared I would make fun of her for her belt color?**_

I glared at him and he started laughing. I wrote back. This basically went on for the rest of the class.

Don't call me Kimmy…for the BILLIONTH time. And I'm not scared, but you should be.

_**Why would I be scared?**_

Cause I bet I could take you down :)

_**I don't think so blondie, do you know what I am?**_

Idk, annoying…sarcastic…self conceited…shall I go on?

_**You forgot sexy, strong, amazing guy with awesome hair ;) And FYI I'm a second degree black belt.**_

:O Like I said self conceited and ooooooh I'm SO scared *note sarcasm*

_**You seriously think you could beat me? O.o**_

Maybe

_**I think you're lying :P Maybe I would change my mind if you told me WHAT BELT YOU ARE**_

Not gonna happen :)

_**I'll find out eventually, maybe even tomorrow**_

Why tomorrow?

_**Duh, we JUST talked about this in the hall, you said you were tutoring me tomorrow? Huh, maybe Kimmy's not so smart after all.**_

He did NOT just say that. The bell just rang, signaling the end of the day. Jack was walking out of the classroom and I followed him, smoke basically shooting out of my ears. I caught up to him and punched him on the arm.

"Hey! What was that for?!" he asked, turning towards me and pouting slighty.

_Gosh, he looks so cute…I can't believe I just thought that._

"One, for calling me Kimmy. Two, for implying I'm dumb, and three for being you," I said, punching him two more times.

"Well, it's not my fault you forgot our date," he said. My eyes went wide in shock.

"Our what?" I asked, trying not to laugh.

He must have realized what he just said, because his eyes widened a little. He rolled his eyes. "Oh you know what I meant."

"No, no I don't think I do," I said, shaking my head.

"I meant like a study date," his eyes widened again, and he started shaking his hands frantically. It was getting harder and harder not to laugh. "No not like that either, I meant like an appointment. Study appointment, yeah that's it." I hunched over and laughed, not able to hold it in any longer.

"That was funny," I said after my laugh attack was over.

He rolled his eyes. "Please, you'd be lucky to get a date with me."

I chuckled and patted his shoulder. "Sure Brewer, whatever you say." I sighed. "So, could I get your number?" He smirked and was about to talk, but I interrupted him. "And before you jump to the wrong conclusions, it's so I could call you tomorrow when I come over, you know, to get your address and stuff."

He sighed and grabbed a pen from his backpack. "Sure Crawford, whatever you say." He tore a piece of paper out of one of his notebooks and wrote down his number. I grabbed it and walked away toward my locker. The group was standing there already, their book bags slung over their shoulders and their duffel bags in their hands.

"Where were you?" asked Grace. "I waited for you at the end of Art but you ran off."

"I was just talking to Jack," I shrugged.

"Ooooooh, Kim was talking with her boyfriend," Jason teased, smiling and wiggling his eyebrows. I punched him in the shoulder.

"For the last time he's not my boyfriend," I said a bit annoyed.

"What do you have there?" Julie asked, pointing to the crumpled piece of paper in my hand. "Oh nothing," I said, my voice raising a little. I don't want them to know because they will never leave me alone.

"Kim," Jasmine said, "what is it?"

I sighed in annoyance, "It's Jack's number."

The all stared at me and smiled. It was kinda weird.

"You have Jack's number," Jason smiled mischievously.

"Only because I'm forced to tutor him," I explained.

"When did this happen?!" Grace said, "And why didn't you tell me immediately?!"

"Forgot?" I shrugged, holding up my hands. Grace rolled her eyes and gave me the 'you-are-telling-me-everything-later-no-exceptions ' look. I rolled my eyes in response and packed up my homework for the weekend. After I was done, I locked my locker and we all walked toward the Bobby Wasabi Dojo.

**End of chapter 24! 513 reviews?! OMG you guys are awesome, seriously it means a lot when you guys review because that gets me to continue writing. Guys, I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooo sorry that I didn't update, this past week has been CRAZY for me! TONS of homework throughout the week, and then I was so busy on the weekend, and then when I came home today I was gonna update, but I had to go to sleep. So me being me, I snuck the computer in so I could update for you guys XD, so sorry if this chapter sucks a little it's because I wanted to update this ASAP for you guys. I will try and update as soon as I possibly can. BTW I will try and update my other stories as well, but not as often. For some reason I find it easier to write this story than any of my other ones. I just wanted to say that the other stories won't be updated as fast as this one because it takes me longer to write the other ones for some reason I know I'm weird :P. Anyways, thanks for waiting for the next chapter and dealing with my weirdness, love ya guys!**

**Also, a reviewer named **Challenger **challenged me to, and I quote, 'keep this story in motion for 100 chapters or more.' One thing people should know about me is that I love dares and challenges so...CHALLENGE ACCEPTED! I will try my hardest and best to get this story past 100 chappies, well, that's if you guys want 100+ chappies. I plan to go far with this story...this is going to be a fun challenge(insert mischievous grin).  
**

**Special shoutout to: ****Moose77**

I tried a butterbeer recipe before and it SUCKED, but this one is the one my friend found and we tried, and let me tell you it was DELICIOUS no joke. I guess this recipe he found is the kind they have at Hogsmeade in Universal Studios or something. Well, here's the recipe and I'll also give ya the link.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THIS**

**BUTTERBEER**

Start to finish: 1 hour (10 minutes active)

Servings: 4

1 cup light or dark brown sugar

2 tablespoons water

6 tablespoon butter

1/2 teaspoon salt

1/2 teaspoon cider vinegar

3/4 cup heavy cream, divided

1/2 teaspoon rum extract

Four 12-ounce bottles cream soda

In a small saucepan over medium, combine the brown sugar and water. Bring to a gentle boil and cook, stirring often, until the mixture reads 240 F on a candy thermometer.

Stir in the butter, salt, vinegar and 1/4 heavy cream. Set aside to cool to room temperature.

Once the mixture has cooled, stir in the rum extract.

In a medium bowl, combine 2 tablespoons of the brown sugar mixture and the remaining 1/2 cup of heavy cream. Use an electric mixer to beat until just thickened, but not completely whipped, about 2 to 3 minutes.

To serve, divide the brown sugar mixture between 4 tall glasses (about 1/4 cup for each glass). Add 1/4 cup of cream soda to each glass, then stir to combine. Fill each glass nearly to the top with additional cream soda, then spoon the whipped topping over each.

_**Link In Profile**_


	25. Chapter 25: I'm Keeping This Video Also

**Chapter 25 is here! People wanted me to upload, so I snuck my computer into my room again and, well, I'm uploading! Onto ze story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the amazingly 100% swasomely fantastic and cool show that is Kickin It**

**Jack's POV**

The bell rang, and I walked out of the classroom. As soon as I stepped into the hallway, I felt someone punch my shoulder. I turned around and was about to snap the person's arms like twigs, but I saw it was Kim.

"Hey! What was that for?!" It didn't hurt, but I pouted slightly.

"One, for calling me Kimmy, two, for implying I'm dumb, and three for being you," she said as she punched me two more times, surprisingly hard I might add.

_Awwwww, she's so cute when she's angry…I can't believe I just thought that._

"Well, it's not my fault you forgot our date," I said. Her eyes went wide.

"Our what?" she asked, trying to hold back laughter.

_What did I just-ooooh. Oh my god why did I say that?!_

My widen my eyes a little, just realizing that I called it a date. I rolled my eyes dismissively, hoping to play it off. "Oh you know what I meant," I said.

_Yeah, that should do it._

"No, no I don't think I do," she said as she shook her head, an amused smile on her face.

**That should do it huh?**

_Oh shut up, I'm trying to think of what to say!_

**Not my fault you messed up.**

_Shut up, I can't think!_

"I meant like a study date," I blurted out. My eyes widened more after I just realized what I said. I shook my hands frantically.

**Why did you say that?!**

_I couldn't think, you wouldn't stop talking!_

**Great going, now she's laughing.**

I looked at Kim. She was trying hard to choke back chuckles.

**Well do something!**

_Shut up I got this._

**Mmmmhmmm.**

"No not like that either, I meant like an appointment. Study appointment, yeah that's it." I said, playing it over in my mind. Once I was satisfied with what I said, I mentally smirked.

_See, told you I got it covered._

**That's why she's hunched over laughing?**

I looked at Kim again. I guess she couldn't hold back her laughter because she was hunched over laughing.

"That was funny," she said, still laughing a little.

I rolled my eyes. "Please, you'd be lucky to get a date with me."

_See, I think I covered that up quite nicely._

**Yea, you did a GREAT job.**

_Why thank you._

**I was being sarcastic.**

I felt a surge a sparks flow through my body, and looking down I saw Kim's hand patting my shoulder.

"Sure Brewer, whatever you say," she said. She sighed. "So, could I get your number?"

I smirked. I was about to say 'I knew you'd ask for it sooner or later' but she interrupted me, "And before you jump to the wrong conclusions, it's so I could call you tomorrow when I come over, you know, to get your address and stuff."

**Wow, you didn't even have a decent conversation with her before and she already knows you have a big ego.**

_You're just on fire with the comments today, aren't ya?_

**I'm just awesome like that.**

Remembering that she was still standing there, I ended my conversation with my ANNOYING conscience and overdramatically sighed. "Sure Crawford, whatever you say," I said, saying what she just said to me. I tore a piece of paper out of my Spanish notebook and wrote down my number. I handed it to her, smiling mentally at the thought of when she finds out we are neighbors. She grabbed it out of my hand and walked away toward her locker. I stared at her retreating form, replaying our entire conversation in my head and trying to convince myself that I didn't make a total fool of myself. A few seconds later when I managed to miraculously convince myself that I covered it up pretty well, Jerry jumped in front of me, a smile the size of my conscience's ego on his face.

"Dude, you totally made a fool of yourself!" he said, laughing at the end.

_Thanks a lot Jerry, just when I managed to convince myself otherwise._

"Was it really that bad?" I asked, dreading to hear the answer.

"Horrible," he said. "Here, I recorded it. It was to funny not to," he said as he pulled his phone out of his back pocket and played the video. The video started right when I said 'well it's not my fault you forgot our date' and ended when I was staring at her as she walked away. I groaned throughout the whole thing. I did look ridiculous. The Jack Brewer on the small screen kept messing up and stuttering while trying to keep rephrasing what he said. I face palmed myself when the video was over. I reached for the phone to delete the video, but Jerry knows me too well. He closed his phone and put it back in his pocket.

"Na uh uh," he said teasingly, shaking his pointer finger at me. "I'm keeping this video also."

I glared at him. "Jerry, I swear-"

"Yeah yeah yeah," he said, waving his hand dismissively and walking to his locker, which is about three down from mine. "Even if you threaten me, you wouldn't do anything to me. I'm your best bro, who would you go to when you need help with your pranks or you need a wingman?"

_Damn, he has a point._

I just rolled my eyes and locked my locker. I walked toward him.

"Yeah, you're right Jerry," I fake sighed. "I could never hurt you intentionally, you're my best friend."

Jerry smiled and said, "I know." He zipped up his back pack and slung it over his shoulder as he locked his locker.

"Buuuuuut, I never said anything about karate practice." I smirked at Jerry's reaction. His eyes were as big as baseballs and he had a fearful look in his eyes. He gawked at me, his mouth slightly open as he gulped loudly, like a fish out of water. I turned around and walked to the front doors of the school. When I reached the doors, I looked back and saw Jerry still standing there.

"You coming or what?" I asked.

He snapped out of his frozen state and looked at me. "Ye-yeah I'm c-coming," he squeaked. He readjusted his book bag on his shoulder as he walked up to me. I laughed as we both walked out of the school doors and out into the sun, on our way to the Black Dragons Dojo.

**End of chapter 25! Sorry if it's short, I didn't have that much time to write. I'll try and upload as soon as I can. Please read and review! **

**Special shoutout to: **AnMaRo412**- this girl (you are a girl right? sorry if you're not a girl) is sooooo swasome! She wrote me one of the best reviews I have ever read, and her review gave me the extra push to sneak my computer into my room to update. You are awesome, and thank you SOOOO much for the review it made my day! **


	26. Chapter 26: WASABI CODE

**Onto ze story!**

**Disclaimer: Do I own Kickin It? No I don't, I'm 15 for pete's sake!**

I stood there, looking up at the pale green letters saying BOBBY WASABI DOJO. I looked to my friends and they all smiled. I smiled back and we walked inside. I took in my surroundings. The place looked a little, how should I say, worn out. The dummies in the corner look all beaten up and some of the heads were duct taped to the bodies. The lockers didn't look that bad, just kind of beaten up and dusty. The mats on the other hand looked like they haven't been cleaned in years. I walked toward the shelf of trophies. Picking one up, I looked at the inscription.

FIRST PLACE IN SEAFORD'S ANNUAL PET GROOMING CONTEST

Why in the world is a grooming trophy in a dojo? I looked at the group, and they all gave me sympathetic looks. I was about to ask why this was there, but Grace read my mind (she seems to do that a lot) and said, " We really haven't won that many trophies, so Rudy filled the shelf with ones from a garage sale."

"Who's Rudy?" I asked.

"He's our sensei," said Milton, "he is a very….INTERESTING person."

"You should meet him, I'll go and get him," said Jasmine. Her and Melissa walked toward a door, opened it and entered another room.

"I know it doesn't seem like much," said Jason, "but this place is much better than it looks."

I was about to speak, but I heard a high pitched squeal coming from the room Jasmine and Melissa entered. A second later, a short man with short blond hair in about his early-thirties came running out of the room and toward the gang.

"Someone wants to join our dojo? Where is he? Where's he at?" the man asked, jumping up and down excitedly and trying to look behind the gang.

"He is a she," said Macy. The man, who I assume is Rudy, stopped jumping.

"He is a she?" he asked.

"Yes, he is a she," said Lacy. The sensei waved his hands dismissively.

"He she tomato potato, I'm just glad someone's joining the dojo," he squealed again, as he pushed past the gang trying to find me, but he obviously didn't see me standing over here by the trophies with Jason.

"Rudy, she's over there," Julie said as she pointed in my direction. He turned toward me and smiled, he started squealing, but caught himself and coughed.

He slowly walked toward me, trying to hide his excitement. "Hello," he said. "What is your name?"

"Kim, nice to meet you," I said as we shook hands.

"Now, show me what you got. Jason, spar with her. Jason is a brown belt and the best in the dojo."

I looked over at him and his eyes were wide in fear. I smirked at him.

"Do I have to Rudy?" Jason asked.

"What? Are you scared?" I asked.

"Oooooooh, you gonna take that?" Rudy said, but then coughed again. "I mean, yes Jason, you must spar with her so I can examine her strengths and weaknesses."

"Oh alright," Jason groaned. We both got onto the mat and bowed to each other. The fight went on for about a minute, until I got the upper advantage and flipped him. He groaned and lied flat on the mat, trying to catch the breath that just got knocked out of him.

"Boom goes the dynamite, BOOM!" I yelled, doing my little happy dance. The group clapped as I walked toward them.

"That was amazing!" said Julie. The others nodded their heads in agreement.

"Hello? Still on the ground here," said Jason. We all laughed as I went back to him and lent him a hand.

"Oh my god that was AWESOME!" Rudy exclaimed. "I mean, that was very adequate and executed to top performance."

"Rudy, you can give up the act," Milton said.

"THANK GOD," Rudy said, rolling his eyes. "I didn't know how much longer I could go on with that strict responsible sensei act. Now that that's over," he turned toward me and got on his knees, "please join the dojo! Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease," he continued begging as he slowly walked on his knees toward me. "Pleasepleaseplease join so I don't have to be stuck with a bunch of blind gazelles blindly flailing around in pajamas, oh no offense," he said to the group.

"None taken," the group said.

"Uh, we take a little offense," Jason and Grace said simultaneously. "Hello? Brown belts here?"

We all laughed as Rudy waved them off and continued to beg.

"Yes, I'll join," I said. Rudy jumped onto his feet and started dancing. "Oh yeah, oh yeah, I'm awesome, I'm awesome, someone joined my dojo who's a…wait, what belt are you again?"

"Second degree black," I stated.

Rudy started stuttering and stumbling around. "S-s-second degree b-b-black? Oh my god, oh my god, knees goin weak knees goin weak!" he said, falling into Jason. We all laughed as Jason steadied Rudy so he wouldn't fall over again.

"So when can I start?" I asked.

"As soon as you want," said Rudy, "I'll go and get the paperwork." He smiled and skipped towards his office, mumbling something along the lines of 'Maybe we'll win an actual trophy" as he reached his office door.

"Yay, you're joining!" squealed Grace, pulling me into a hug. Everyone else joined in the hug, and we stood there until Rudy came out moments later with a brand new gi.

"Here you go," he said, handing me the crisp white gi, "let's get to practice, we have a tournament against the Black Dragons in two days."

"Alright, just let me go get changed," I said. I walked toward the girls changing room and pushed open the door. I quickly changed and put my hair into a ponytail. I walked out a few minutes later, and I was just about to start practice when I saw a picture on the wall. I went up to the picture, and saw it was of the Wasabi Warriors. They were all holding a trophy. The trophy said Last Place on it, but the gang was still laughing and smiling. I read the inscription on the plaque.

**WASABI CODE**

**_We swear by the light of the dragon's eye, to be loyal and honest and never say die…WASABI_**

_Soon I'll be in this picture._

I smiled to myself, knowing that I made the right choice in joining this dojo…this crazy, eccentric, very unusual yet interesting dojo.

"Hey Kim, you coming?" Kayla asked, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, I'll be right there," I said. I smiled again as I walked onto the mats and stretched, getting ready for karate practice.

**OMG guys I am sooooo sorry I haven't uploaded, two words…blame school. I had like a bunch of homework in every subject this week, and then I've been up until like 3a.m. every night studying for tests I'm SO sorry! But on the bright side, I noticed that the last time I uploaded was actually the two month anniversary of this story! Yep, I started this story about two months ago, crazy right? I've gotten so far! And also the last time I uploaded I uploaded the 25th chapter, which means I'm ¼ way to my goal of 100 chappies! But all of this wasn't possible without you guys, you guys are awesome and are the reason I continue this story :) Sorry this one was short, I'll try and update tomorrow if I can, and it will be from Jack's POV ;) Well, thanks to all of my faithful fantastic readers and, well, bye! Please read and review!**


	27. Chapter 27: Ty's So Predictable

**I AM SO SORRY IT'S BEEN LIKE FOREVER! PLEASE READ END AUTHOR'S NOTE I'LL EXPLAIN EVERYTHING! Onto ze story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin It, if I did Jack and Kim would be together already.**

**Jack's POV**

Jerry and I walked towards the dojo, talking about anything that popped into our heads. You might think, isn't that boring? Well, when it comes to Jerry's mind, which is any BUT boring, you tend to have a wide variety of conversations. Just when Jerry finished telling me how baby penguins could take over the world, we arrived at the Black Dragon's Dojo. We walked through the big black doors, only to be greeted by the overpowering smell of Ty's cologne. I gagged to myself as I walked toward my locker. Ugh, I can't STAND that smell. No matter how many times you walk into this dojo, you will never get used to the smell. Ty thinks it smells good, but I don't know how the smell of dead fish covered in mold served on a plate of garbage smelled good. I rolled my eyes as I reached the row of shiny black and red lockers. I turned my lock left then right, stopping at certain numbers, and opened my lock. I opened my locker, throwing my school stuff in and taking my karate stuff out. Jerry did the same, and we both headed to our the locker room to change, passing by the wall sized picture of Ty along the way.

"Can this guy BE any more full of himself?" I asked.

Jerry started laughing. "Yo dude, check this out." Jerry walked up to the wall, and taking out a permanent marker from his duffle bag, drew a huge mustache and beard on the wall. After cracking up for about five minutes, we went into the locker room. The guys were already in there changing, and we heard a chorus of 'heys' and 'what's ups'.

We talked about normal stuff, until Jerry and I were the only ones left in the locker room.

"So, what's going on with the bet?" Jerry asked, now that no one was around. "I still can't believe you broke rule number four."

"Well, I'm sorry for asking for a tutor willingly," I said, sarcasm dripping from my voice, "it's actually not a bad idea when you think about it."

"What are you talking about?" Jerry asked, "you have to study, STUDY! And on a regular basis! How in hell is that a good idea?"

"Let me put this in Jerry talk," I said. "Kim TUTOR. Me STUDENT. Kim spend a lot of TIME with me to make me learn stuff."

Jerry stared blankly at me for a moment before shaking his head slowly. "Oh, I get it now," he said, smirking. He stuffed is clothes into his bag and looked at his phone. His eyes almost pooped out of his head.

"Dude, we're a minute late for practice!"

My eyes went wide, and in a flash we raced toward the door.

"Please don't be out please don't be out," Jerry muttered as we raced to the door. You may being wandering, why are we freaking out? Well let's just say-

"Your late," Ty said, glaring at us as we ran onto the mats. "Brewer, Martinez, one hundred push ups then fifty laps around the dojo."

That's why.

**BUS- ted!**

_Shut up, not a good time._

Jerry and I groaned as the guys started laughing.

"Oh, you want something to laugh about? Well Kyle, Tony, Chad, Matt, John, Randy, Danny, and Brian, you could join them," Ty said, an evil smirk on his face. Their laughing turned into groans immediately as we all got on the ground and started our 'punishment' for being one freakin minute late.

I'm glad that I have good stamina, because if I didn't I would be like the guys right now. After the push ups, which I was the one to finish first, we had to run fifty times around the dojo, which is quite huge. I kept passing the guys, me being on lap 41, them on lap 15. They are doing that clumsy jogging type of run, while I am actually running. This was our punishment for being late. I know, stupid right? I bet Ty can't even do two push ups let alone one hundred, and yet he assigns us that like he could do it in his sleep. After I finished my laps, I walked to the bench and sat down, catching my breath and taking sips of water. About ten minutes later the guys FINALLY finished, and literally fell onto the ground in front of me.

"Jeez, took you guys long enough," I said, taking another gulp of water.

"Whatever Jack," Danny said, gasping for air.

"We all can't have this freaky unnatural strength to do this like you do," Jerry continued. He tried to stand up, his legs wobbly. He tried to take a step forward.

"Oh no, goin down goin down!" Jerry yelled, falling right onto Matt and Tony, who were sprawled on the mats.

"Oh come on you crybabies, get up!" Ty yelled coming from his office. "Time for practice!"

Everyone groaned and remained on the floor, except for me. I stood up and stretched as Ty eyed me suspiciously. "What?" I asked.

He started to laugh, and not a normal laugh, kinda one of those creepy cackles. "Ah, the famous Jack Brewer isn't tired from my punishment?"

"Nope," I said, popping the p and rocking back and forth on the balls of my feet.

Ty slumped his shoulder a little. "Not even a little?" he whined.

"Nada," I replied.

"Well, then, I'm just gonna have to work you harder," he replied.

The rest of the day pretty much went like that, Ty giving us instructions and us doing them. This is pretty much everyday, and even when someone does something right, we still get yelled at for doing something wrong. I looked at the time, five minutes of practice left. Currently all of us were standing on one leg on cinder blocks, our arms outstretched holding two more as we tried to keep our balance. **(A/N: Kinda like in Kickin It On Our Own)**. We've been doing this for the past half an hour. I looked at the guys around me, and saw that they were wobbling.

"Come on! You guys are weaklings, how do you expect we are going to beat those Wasabi Worms on Sunday if you can't hold two stupid cinder blocks while balancing?!" Ty yelled in our ears at the top of his lungs. "I will not look like a fool because of you girls!"

Just then everyone's legs gave out, making them fall onto the cold hard floor. I stood there still, focusing on a specific point on the wall to keep my balance.

"Well well well, look what we have here," Ty said, walking over to me. "Brewer's the only one standing. I gotta admit, you have dedication Brewer." He then pushed my shoulder, causing me to stumble off of my block. "But that's not good enough!" he yelled. Everyone stood up and stared at him like he was crazy.

"What are you talking about?" asked Jerry. "Jack stood there for half an hour like that, how is that not good enough?" Everyone now stared at Jerry, including me. I mean, the kid basically signed his death warrant.

"Like I said, that's not enough, are you deaf or something?!" he yelled. "You've got to be alert, have fast reflexes, like th-"

He stopped in mid-sentence and threw a punch at me, but I caught it and flipped him. He landed on the ground with a thud while I rolled my eyes as if nothing happened.

_Ty's so predictable._

"That alert enough for you?" I asked. The guys silently chuckled as Ty stood up and brushed himself off. He glared at me. "You think you're so funny Brewer? Well guess what, yo-" he stopped suddenly and his eyes went wide. He pushed me out of the way and ran to his wall. "WHO DID THIS?" Ty yelled, staring at his mustached picture on the wall. The guys turned to see what he was talking about, and it took all they had not to laugh out loud. Jerry, of course, wasn't that fortunate.

"Haha, Jack! Bro, that was so funny when we did that!" he said, hunched over laughed. He straightened up quickly, though, realizing what he just said and groaned. "Really Jerry, really?" he asked himself, throwing his hands in the air.

You could practically see the steam coming out of Ty's ears. "You two did this?" he asked, pointing his finger accusingly at us. "That's it, forget about workout punishments since Mr. Macho is like the freakin Hulk over here," Ty said, looking directly at me. I only smirked. "Now you two are really gonna get it." he smiled evilly. "You two are going to clean this entire dojo until it is so spotless I can see my reflection it the mats!"

"Why would he want to see something so ugly and traumatizing?" Jerry mumbled, causing the guys to chuckle. Ty turned around and gave them a death glare, and they immediately shut up.

"For that Martinez, you have to clean THE BATHROOM," Ty said. Jerry groaned. Trust me, I would to. You do NOT want to go in there. It's so bad in there that one time Randy went in there for a bet, and when he came out he just dropped to the ground and rocked back and forth in the fetal position, not saying a word for a week and a half.

"Class dismissed," Ty said. "Be here tomorrow ON TIME you weaklings, we have to practice for our tournament on Sunday because so help me if we lose to those losers…" Ty closed his eyes and shook his head, taking deep breaths. "You don't even want to know. Now everybody scram except Martinez and Brewer, this place better be spotless by tomorrow." With that Ty stormed back into his office, slamming the door behind him. The guys left, giving us sympathetic looks as they walked out of the doors.

"Well, we better get started," Jerry sighed.

**OMG guys I am so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry I didn't update! School has been on my case and has been giving me TONS and TONS and TONS of work, it killed me seeing the reviews and not being able to update. I would have left an authors note, but I didn't want to get you guys excited and I also HATE when authors leave only an authors note instead of a chapter. About another 2-3 weeks then school's done and I'll update like there is no tomorrow! Well, now you see what Jack and Jerry go through during everyday karate practice. i'll try and update as soon as I can! Time for shoutouts...**

**Random shoutouts to:**

athena'solive123... Christina C... Auslly4eva... Jazzy93... Franny96... bananacreampie18... tinypoomps... Athena Silverwolf... jaffacakelover... Glittery Unicorn... MEEEEEEEEEEEEP... 1DHarry Styles1D- **I LOVED all of your reviews! They were so funny or wacky or just plain AWESOME! You guys are so cool it should be illegal :)**

**Special shoutout to:**

flyingamongstthestars - **Yes I did see your message :) and I have to say thank you soooo much you have no idea how much that means to me! I totally agree with you, I hate it when people rush into things. Because of this person I am updating right now, so props to flyingamongstthestars! You are totally swasome! :D (sorry for some reason I couldn't put the periods in your name because it kept deleting it :P)**

**Stories I found that are PHENOMENAL:**

**Amore in Italia** by Imma. Kick. Shipper- bad boy Jack, Italy, new kid Kim, swasome story...need I say more?

**Kickin' It with Auslly and Kick** by ilovekick4ever1997- This is probably the best and funniest crossover I ever read :)

**New Town, New Life** by RedQuxxnRed- I love this story to death it's so sweet and adorable :D

**Dancing Before Dating?** by RedQuxxnRed- this story is fantastic and HILARIOUS!

**I Can See You** by ninetailfox89- OMG I LOVE this story it's sooooo cute!

**Sabaki Challenge** by ninetailfox89- sequel to I Can See You and it's AWESOME :D

**Millionaire Murderer** by My-Curly-Cue- fantastic and suspenseful (insert evil laughter)

**Hearts of Living Destiny** by PhantomofDeath99- This story is so unique. This story is so fantastic I have no words to explain how fantastic it is.

**The Prank War** by NinjaEnchantress13- This story is hilarious and amazing it's ridiculous

**I'm not kidding these are some of the BEST stories I have ever read on fanfiction, so PLEASE read them and let me know what you think of them. Should I keep doing these story reviews or do you guys not like them? Well, I'm gonna try and write more, so hasta la vista brocachos!**

**P.S. Who is your least favorite guy? Brett, Brody, of Ricky? I just wanna know, I honestly don't like Brett the most, because Brody apologized to Kim and Ricky got his butt kicked my Jack and never even went on a date with Kim, and I can't STAND Brett. First of all, he was dating Kim and kick couldn't get together in Kickin It On Our Own. I first felt bad for him when Kim broke up with him, but I watched the episode again and when Kim introduced him to Jack as her boyfriend he like smirked at him basically saying 'haha loser Kim's mine sucker'. I saw that and I was like OH NO HE DID-ENT! Seriously look at that part again and watch him smirk like that at Jack that makes me so mad when I see that but HA she dumped you for Jack so BOOM GOES THE DYNAMITE BOOM and I am getting carried away :P Anyways, pwease let me know what you think and bye!**


	28. Chapter 28: The Sneaky Ninja I Am

**PLEASE READ END NOTE! Onto ze story!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN KICKIN IT!**

**Jack's POV**

We've spent the last few hours cleaning the dojo. It's almost night time and we're almost done, the mats just have to be cleaned as well as the bathroom and the trash needs to be taken out. I just finished polishing the last trophy. I put it back on the shelf and took a few steps backward, looking at the cabinet full of trophies. I shook my head in disgust at the shiny trophies that filled the cabinet. All of these trophies were won by cheating, well, except for the ones that Jerry and I won. Jerry and I don't cheat, that's just bad sportsmanship. Jerry and I love karate too much, we would never disrespect it like that. I turned away from the cabinet of trophies, and walked to Jerry, who was standing on a chair washing the walls.

"Hey Jerry, you done yet?"

"Yep, just finished," Jerry said. He exhaled deeply and jumped off the chair, throwing the dirty rag into the bucket of water beside him.

"Well, all that is left is the mats, the trash, and the bathroom. And since you have the bathroom," Jerry groaned, "I'll take out the trash, and then we'll both wash the mats and then we're done."

"Okay," Jerry whined. "Wish me luck bro."

"Sorry dude, I don't think there is enough luck in the world."

Jerry whimpered again as I quickly grabbed the trash bag in the corner of the room and headed out the door, I do not want to see Jerry enter that bathroom. I walked outside and looked around the mall. It was late afternoon, going into night. The sky was painted in a variety of warm colors as the sun started to set below the horizon. I walked toward the big dumpster on the other side of the mall and threw the garbage bag into it. I had a few minutes before I could go back in, I mean, it's gonna take quite a while for Jerry to clean that bathroom. I didn't eat anything since breakfast, since Jerry had my sandwich during lunch, and I'm pretty sure my dad isn't going to make anything at home, so I walked over to Captain Corndog and ordered eight corndogs to go. What? I'm hungry! They're not all for me anyways, I got four for Jerry. I walked toward the fountain in the middle of the strip mall and sat on the edge. I got out my four from the bag and sat the bag beside me, careful to not put it too close to the edge. I went to the condiments bar outside Captain Corndogs and put mayo, ketchup, mustard, and pickles on my corndog. Yeah yeah, I know I like weird combinations of food, Jerry tells me all the time. I grabbed some ketchup packets for Jerry before I walked back to my seat on the edge of the fountain and sat down, enjoying my peaceful surroundings while munching on my corndogs.

Before I knew it, I had finished my corndogs and the sun had set. I groaned and rolled my eyes when I realized I had to still finish cleaning the dojo. I reluctantly got up, grabbed Jerry's corndogs which surprisingly were still warm, and walked back across the mall to the dojo. It was now dark outside, but not too dark. I strolled through the mall, trying to stall as much as I can from reaching the dojo. I was passing by Falafel Phil's when I heard laughing. I looked around for the source of the noise until my eyes landed on the Bobby Wasabi dojo. I saw some people in there, but I couldn't make out who, so me being the sneaky ninja I am slowly creeped to the trash can and hid behind it. I saw kids from my school laughing with…Kim?

_Wow, I guess she really did join the dojo._

**Well DUH, you didn't get that when she said "Now I'm definitely joining Bobby Wasabi!"? Of course you didn't, you were too busy gawking at her thinking about how purty she is.**

_You're annoying you know that?_

**I try.**

_Oh shut up._

I looked at the group of teens, sitting on the benches and chatting, occasionally taking sips of water or throwing their towels at each other. They looked like they were having a pretty good time. That never happens at our dojo. Kim wasn't in a gi, so they must be finishing up practice. I am still wondering what belt Kim is. Maybe she'll spar with someone on Sunday at the tournament and I can see how good sh-

DA DUM DUM DA DA DUM DA DA DUM

DA DUM DUM DA DA DUM DA DA DUM

My phone went off, playing Darth Vader's theme. I knew it was Ty calling, I set that ringtone just for him. I cursed silently as I fumbled with my phone, trying to turn off the noise before anyone heard and my hiding spot was compromised. I quickly found my phone in my pocket, but when I pulled in out it slipped from my hand. I went to grab it, and I was soon playing hot potato with my phone. I just caught my phone when my elbow hit the trashcan I was hiding behind, knocking it over with a loud crash.

_Crap, they might of heard me!_

I did the one thing that seemed smart at the time, I ran. I ran all the way back to the dojo and I crashed through the door, breathing deeply and sliding down against the wall.

_I don't think they saw me._

**Great going Jack, you being the SNEAKY NINJA you are forgot to turn off your phone, knocked over a trash can making a huge crash, and ran away completely out in the open, not even hiding. Great job, great job! Have you ever thought of working for the CIA?**

_I wish there was a way to turn you off._

**Nope, your stuck with me FOREVER.**

_Yay…note the sarcasm._

I exhaled deeply and stood up, picking up Jerry's corndogs and walking towards the lockers. Crap, I still need to call Ty back. I got my phone out and called Ty, preparing myself for one hell of a lecture/screaming contest.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU NOT PICK UP THE FIRST TIME BREWER?!"

"I was busy," I replied calmly back into the phone.

"WHAT KEPT YOU SO BUSY THAT YOU COULDN'T PICK UP YOUR PHONE WHEN YOUR SENSEI WAS CALLING?!"

"Cleaning YOUR dojo," I replied.

"Oh…well…JUST PICK UP NEXT TIME AND HURRY UP!"

"Yeah yeah whatever." Just then, I heard some noise coming from the bathroom.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME?!"

"I'm going now."

"DON'T YOU DARE HANG U-" I clicked the end button, not really caring about what Ty was saying, and just when I put my phone back in my pocket Jerry strolled out of the bathroom. I looked at him in disbelief and amazement.

"What, no gas mask or anything?" I asked.

"Nope," Jerry said. "That place isn't NEARLY as bad as my room."

I cringed. "Well, remind me never to go into your room."

"Come and check it out!" Jerry grabbed my arm and practically dragged me into the bathroom. My mouth fell open when I looked inside. The place was clean. CLEAN! It looked like a bathroom in a brand new hotel, you could actually see your reflection in the floor.

"Jerry-what-how-you-clean-huh?" I looked at Jerry at a loss for words. He smiled and shrugged.

"I don't know, it wasn't that bad cleaning it, it was actually kinda easy."

I slapped my hand on his shoulder, "Dude, you should do this professionally."

"Nah, too much work," Jerry said, "Let's get out of here yo, I'm starving!"

"That reminds me, I brought you some corndogs," I said, waving the bag in front of him.

"No way, thanks bro!" Jerry said, giving me a bro hug. He happily grabbed the corndogs out of my hand and ran out of the bathroom, me following after him chuckling silently. When I found him again, he was munching on his corndogs while sitting on the bench, swinging his legs back and forth like a little kid. I sat next to him and exhaled deeply.

"Well, all we have left is the mats then we are free from this hell hole," said Jerry.

"Well then let's get to work!" I slapped Jerry's back and stood up, walking to the mop and bucket in the corner. Jerry shoved the rest of his corndog into his mouth and stood up, getting the other mop.

It took us about fifteen minutes to finish cleaning the mats, and now we are sprawled on the ground, tired from today's cleaning job. I lifted my arm slowly, wincing at the soreness from cleaning all of those trophies, and looked at the watch. My eyes went wide when I realized what time it was, but then I rolled my eyes and let my arm drop back to the floor like a sack of potatoes.

"Jerry it's like 9 p.m.," I groaned, staring at the ceiling.

"Yeah, so?" Jerry moaned.

"Don't we have to get home?" I asked.

Jerry turned his head toward me slowly. "Yeah, so?"

I turned my head toward him. "So we don't get grounded again?"

Jerry groaned. "Fiiiiiiine." Jerry got up slowly, cracking a few bones as he stood up. He then lent me a hand and helped me up. We got our bags from our lockers and walked out of the dojo.

"Man, by back is killing me from washing those walls," Jerry whined, rubbing his back.

"Your back? My arms are killing me from polishing those trophies," I said.

"I don't think I ever worked so hard in my life, and I didn't even get paid!" Jerry complained.

We continued walking through the courtyard until we heard laughing.

"Hey, I wonder who's still out h-" I slapped my hand over Jerry's mouth and dragged him behind some bushes. I took my hand off of his mouth.

"Dude, not swag bro!" Jerry whispered/yelled. "What the hell?"

"Quiet," I said, looking through the bushes, " Remember what happened last time we were caught in the mall at night. Joan thought we were up to something so she put us in the mall jail for the rest of the weekend."

"Oh, ok," Jerry shrugged, looking through the bushes also.

I kept looking through the bushes until Kim and the rest of her friends showed up.

_Wow, the moonlight makes her look even more beautiful._

**What's next, are you gonna write her a poem lover boy?**

_Are you sure there is know way to shut you up?_

**Nope, you have to deal with me 24/7.**

I rolled my eyes at my ANNOYING conscience and continued to watch the group of teens.

"Watch out for crazy stalker people!" I heard one of the girls yell.

"Please, if anybody should be watch out for someone, it should be them watching out for Kim. My back STILL hurts!" I heard a guy, I think his name is Jason, yell. What does his back hurting have to do with Kim? Did she flip him or something?

**Maybe you'd know if you knew what belt she was.**

_Ok, so I can't shut you off, but is there a way I could trade you in for another conscience, you know, one less annoying?_

**Nope, I'm all yours.**

The group separated and went in different directions, Kim walking in the direction of my house. Why is she wa- oh right, we're neighbors. I smirked at the fact that she still didn't know that. Hmmm, might be a good time to tell her.

"Yo Jerry, I'll see you later man, I'm gonna head home," I said, a mischievous smile coming onto my face.

"Okay dude, see ya tomorrow." We both got out from behind our hiding spot and went our separate ways, him in the direction of his house and me after Kim.

**Kim's POV**

"Wow Kim, you're really good!" said Eddie. Practice just ended and we were sitting on the floor and the benches.

"Well what do you expect? She's a black belt second degree," said Jason. He was sitting on the floor, leaning against the leg of the bench.

"Aw, are you still mad that I flipped you?" I asked, throwing my towel at him.

He threw it back at me. "Maybe," he mumbled. We all laughed as he rolled his eyes. Our laughing stopped when there was a loud crash outside. I looked out the window, but no one was there, just an overturned trashcan.

_Must've been a squirrel or something._

"So, are you excited for the tournament against the Black Dragons?" Kayla piped up.

"I am, I can't wait to kick those cheaters' butts," Grace said, taking a sip from her water bottle. "I know Olivia would feel the same way."

"Why does she hate them so much?" I blurted out. Everyone stared at me. "I mean when I met her, she really hated them, and I mean really REALLY hated them."

"That's where her ex-best friend goes," said Grace. " They had a falling out and, well, you get the point."

I nodded my head and continued to pack my things. So that's why she hated them that much, well, besides them being low life cheaters.

"Hey guys, do you wanna go to Falafel Phil's?" Milton asked.

"What's Falafel Phil's?" I asked.

"It's like our little hangout," Eddie answered. "We usually go there after practice."

"Well, maybe next time, I gotta get home. It's getting pretty late and I'm sure my parents are probably freaking out," I said. The gang nodded their heads in understanding.

"Well, we'll see you tomorrow," Melissa said, as we all walked out of the dojo, me heading towards home and the rest heading to Falafel Phil's.

"Watch out for crazy stalker people!" yelled Jasmine.

"Please, if anybody should be watch out for someone, it should be them watching out for Kim. My back STILL hurts!" exclaimed Jason. We all laughed and exchanged our final goodbyes, then parted our separate ways. I walked in silence, admiring my surroundings. The scenery looked so beautiful with the moonlight shining on it. I was just about to turn the corner when someone pulled my arm and I jerked backwards.

**END! Once again, I'm sooooo sorry for not updating! My school ends June 5, so my next update might be Monday, next weekend, or June 5. Thank you guys for waiting and most asking nicely to update. Those who weren't so nice about asking and said they would give up on the story, my school drowns me in homework, and you probably would have known that if you read my author's note. And let me tell you it KILLS me not being able to upload, because I love uploading and would rather be doing that then homework. I would have left just an authors note, but I hate when authors do that and I know other readers do too, and I didn't want to get people excited, so I will never leave an author's note. That review you posted made me want to wait even longer to update, but I have such AMAZING GREAT WONDERFUL readers that I couldn't leave hanging, so here I am, staying up really late and writing this extra long chapter for you guys. I'll try and update ASAP, but I don't know how long it will be until I update again. But let me tell you when summer comes I'll be updating my butt off!I'll do shoutouts later, I don't really have time right now. Please read and review, and PLEASE no hate, I know it took forever to update, but when I read hate reviews they make me really sad and make me not want to upload at all. So pwease forgive and forget about the not uploading, put the pitchforks and torches down and put your hands up in the air...and wave them like you just don't care (jkjk...wow I am really tired). Well, gotta go!**

**P.S. I'm a little sad that there hasn't been much KICK on the show, but I still love it as much! I've been reading people saying they like the show less, and that just makes me think one thing...you aren't a TRUE Kickin' It fan. I mean come on, 1. how can you not be obsessed still? I will NEVER be less obsessed, if anything I will become more obsessed and 2. KICK WILL PREVAIL! It has to, they are perfect for each other...am I right or am I right? Please review and let me know what you think about this. I'm sorry, but I think if you are a TRUE Kickin' It fan you would never lose faith in KICK and you wouldn't give up on the show just because there was barely any KICK in the last few episodes.**


	29. Chapter 29: Superhero

**PLEASE READ AUTHORS NOTE AT END! (you guys should just read it every time because it seems like I write this too often :P) Anyways ONTO ZE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It :(**

**Kim's POV**

I was suddenly pulled backwards by my arm, and when I spun around I saw the smirking face of Jack Brewer.

"JACK! You scared the cheese balls out of me! I thought you were some crazy stalker or something! Are you TRYING to give me a heart attack?!" I screamed, punching and slapping him as much as I could. He just kept laughing.

"Woah Kim, calm down!" He chuckled. As I punched him again he grabbed my hands and pulled me towards him. I hit his chest with a hard thud.

_Ouch, it feels like I hit a brick wall._

**Damn, boy must got abs!**

_Now is NOT a good time._

I looked up slowly to see him looking down at me.

"You wouldn't have to worry Kim," he started, "if there were any stalkers around I would protect you," he said, rubbing his thumbs back and forth on my hands.

**AWWWWW! Your superhero!**

_Shut up, I can take care of myself._

"I...I...," I tried to speak, but I just couldn't get the words out. His eyes were so...so...I can't even describe. They have all these emotions in them, yet they had a sparkle in them that made them look beautiful and carefree, like they have nothing in the world to worry about. I noticed that I wasn't speaking and was just staring at him.

**You look like a moron, do something!**

_Well I'm sorry, his eyes could put you in a trance!_

**No, duh, you can't even talk.**

_Yeah I can, I'm just choosing not to._

**Can't**.

_Can._

**Can't**.

_CAN._

**CAN'T.**

_CAN! I'll prove it!_

I stepped back, pulling my hands out of his and crossing them over my chest. I cleared my throat and took a sudden interest in my shoes.

"You know I can take care of myself right?" I said, still not looking up at him.

**That doesn't count! You stepped away from him so you good clear your head! That doesn't count cheater.**

_You didn't say I couldn't step back and talk mwahahaha._

**Why must I have taught you so well?!**

"Yeah, I know," he said. I looked up at him to see him smiling a genuine smile, and I smiled back.

_Maybe he's not as bad as I thou-_

"Actually," he smirked, " I don't know because you never told me what belt you are."

_Scratch that, same old hot annoying cocky badass as usual._

**You just admitted he was hot!**

_Slip of the tongue._

**Yeah, mmmhmmm, sure.**

I rolled my eyes in annoyance, part from Jack and part from my conscience, and turned around to continue walking to my house. I heard footsteps behind me, and once Jack caught up to me, I stopped and looked at him.

"What do you want Jack?" I whined, annoyance clearly evident in my voice.

"Why won't you tell me what belt you are?" Jack asked. I stopped walking and looked him in the eyes. He just stared right back, and after a few moments I broke the silence.

"You want to know why I won't tell you?" I asked. He nodded his head. I rolled my eyes, "Fine, I'll tell you why."

_That's what he thinks._

"Okay, I'm gonna tell you why now," I warned. He just smirked and nodded his head eagerly. "Come closer." He took a step closer. "Closer." He took another step. "Come on! Closer than that, I don't want anyone else to hear." He stepped closer, and now we were only a few inches apart. I stood on my toes to reach his ear. "The reason why I didn't tell you was…BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANT TO!" I screamed.

I pulled back and smiled in satisfaction when he was rubbing his ear.

"You sure you didn't want anyone to hear because I think PEOPLE IN AUSTRALIA HEARD YOU!" Jack yelled. I tried to suppress my laughter at the scowl on his face.

"You over exaggerate," I said, waving my hand dismissively. I turned around and continued to walk to my house. I heard footsteps behind me.

"WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU! I THINK YOU SHATTERED MY EAR DRUM," Jack yelled.

"Over exaggeraterator," I sang, giggling at the end. Wait, since when do I giggle?

"Why won't you tell me what belt you are?" Jack asked again. He sounded like a five year old boy asking why he can't he have ice cream for breakfast.

_How many times is he going to ask this?_

"Because you'll see tomorrow at the tournament," I shrugged, continuing to walk.

"Wait, you'll be in the tournament?" he asked, jogging to catch up with me. He sounded…happy? I looked at him and saw a gleam in his eyes.

"Yeah…" Why did he seem so happy?

"What division are you in?" Jack asked.

"Well, I'm gonna be in the-" I caught myself at the last second.

_That sneaky, sneaky little boy._

"Ha ha, nice try I'm not telling you, you'll just have to wait until tomorrow."

"What belt are you?" he asked.

"Not telling," I replied.

"What belt are you?"

"Not telling," I said again.

"What belt are you?"

_This is getting on my nerves._

"For the billionth time I'm NOT TELLING YOU!" We continued to walk in silence.

_FINALLY._

"What belt are you?" he asked…AGAIN.

By now we were in front of my house, and I swear I am going to explode. I turned around to face him.

"First of all I'm not telling you and second of all why are you following me?!" I exclaimed. I could barely make out his smirk in the moonlight,

"Now what are you smirking about?!" I asked, throwing my hands in the air for dramatic effect.

"Nothing," he replied, his smirk growing wider.

"Shouldn't you be heading home or something?" I asked.

"I am," he said nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders. I looked at him suspiciously.

"What do you mean 'I am'?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing," he saing, walking around me, "I'll see you tomorrow NEIGHBOR."

_Neighbor?_

"Neighbor?" I asked, dumbfounded. "What?"

I watched him walk past my house…and toward the next one.

"Wait-you're-wuh-neighbor-but-next to-huh?!" I exclaimed. This can't be happening.

"Bye Kimmy, see ya tomorrow," With one last smirk, Jack opened his front door and disappeared into his house. I stood there, in front of my house, in complete shock.

Jack Brewer…is my neighbor. Jack Brewer…is my neighbor? JACK BREWER…is my neighbor. I just couldn't process those five words in my head. I ran to my house and opened the door.

"MOM!" I yelled. "NOW WE HAVE TO MOVE!"

**Done! Sorry I updated late, I basically slept in all day after my last day of school, then I had to go to a party the next day, then fanfiction was not cooperating and was being very slow and ugh :P Anyways sorry if this chapter kinda sucks its like 1:5****7am right now and I'm kinda tired, but I couldn't let you guys down so I'm updating :D but fanfiction for some reason isn't letting me update so i have to try and upload the chappie in the morning. Let me know what you guys think about where the story is going, because I think its going pretty well but then I reread it and I'm not sure :P Do you know what's funny? This story is now 29 chappies long and this chapter takes place during the night of her second day of school...shes only been to school two days...I'm sorry as you can see I can't do time skips for the life of me and I have to right the whole day, but I make it interesting right? Enough drama and humor? Should I try time skips or do you like it how it is? Oh by the way I MADE A COMMUNITY! I thought maybe besides putting all of the stories I like after each authors note I could put all the stories I like in a community so that's what I did. Its called 'You KICKed Your Way Right Into My Heart', will you guys please follow it? It's got some good stories? Well, okay I thinks that's it. I wrote a little more but not enough, so I'm gonna write tomorrow too and update a short chappie. Thanks for dealing with my horrible procrastination skills and well...bye!**


	30. Chapter 30: Jess and Jennifer

Sorry I didn't update sooner! Onto ze story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It...shame :(

**Kim's POV**

Jack Brewer…is my neighbor. Jack Brewer…is my neighbor? JACK BREWER…is my neighbor. I just couldn't process those five words in my head. I ran to my house and opened the door.

"MOM!" I yelled. "NOW WE HAVE TO MOVE!"

I shut the door and ran into the dining room, where I found my family about to sit down for dinner.

"Oh, your just in time for dinner," my mom said. She put a tray of bread on the table and sat down. Looking at the food on the table made my stomach growl. I forgot that I didn't eat anything after school. I walked towards the table, almost drooling from the delicious smell of my mom's homemade meatloaf.

"What's this about moving again?" my dad questioned. He put some mashed potatoes on his plate while waiting for me to answer.

_He just HAD to remind me._

I huffed as I sat in my chair between Leo and Emily. "I just found out who our new neighbors are." I took a sip of the water set for me on the table.

"Oh, the Brewers?" my mom asked. I nearly spit my water all over Leo.

"You-you know the Brewers?" I asked. Emily patted me on the back as I finished my coughing attack.

"Yes, I met one of them while taking the kids to school this morning, his name was Jack I think?" she asked. Leo nodded in assurance.

"Yeah, Jack's cool," Leo said, "he said he would help me with my skateboarding techniques."

"Yeah, you'll need it," Emily scoffed.

"I heard that," Leo said.

"You were meant to," Emily smirked.

"Please if anybody needs it it's you," Leo said, leaning closer.

"Me?! I'm WAY better than you," Emily said, leaning closer towards Leo. Oh no, I know where this is heading.

"Na uh," said Leo.

"Uh huh," Emily replied.

_Here we go._

I plugged my ears, preparing myself for the usual yelling competition.

"NA UH!" Leo yelled.

"UH HUH!" Emily shouted.

_This is why you don't sit in between my siblings._

"You WANNA go?!" Leo asked, his face getting redder and redder by the second.

"YE-" Emily was interrupted by my dad.

"Guys, could you argue about this later and not at the table? My ear drums are about to shatter."

_Thank YOU daddy._

Emily glared at Leo before putting a heaping spoonful of mashed potatoes in her mouth. Leo glared back before turning his attention back to me. "ANYWAYS," Leo said, "he's pretty cool."

"Are you sure you met the right kid?" I asked.

"Yeah, he was walking his little brother and sister to the bus stop," my mom said. He has a little brother and sister? Wow, I REALLY don't know anything about him.

"Why didn't you tell me you met him already?" I asked.

"Well you were at your friend's house," my mom answered. "He's a very nice boy, very polite." My mom glanced at me, a small smile on her lips as she cut her meatloaf into tiny pieces. I think I know where she wants to go with this, so I decided to change the subject.

"So guys, how was your second day of school?" I asked. My siblings started to talk, and eventually my family got off the Jack topic. I zoned out of whatever conversation they were having though. I threw in an occasional laugh at something or a 'yeah' or 'uh huh', but I was too deep in thought to even focus on what they were saying. I was thinking about Jack. How did I not even know he had siblings?

**Probably because you haven't had a real conversation with him yet.**

_True, true._

I kept thinking about Jack and everything that happened between us and how much I didn't know about him that I didn't realize my mom picking up our finished plates.

"Kim, can you help me with the dessert?" my mom asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Sure…" I said, well, unsure. Usually my mom asks my dad for help with the dessert. I walked away from my dad and siblings, who were arguing about if a dragon or tiger would be a better pet, and into the kitchen. My mom was scooping chocolate pudding into bowls on the island countertop. She looked up at me.

"So, Kim," my mom started. She walked to the fridge and got the chocolate ice cream and chocolate sauce out (I know, my family is filled with a bunch of chocaholics) and started scooping that into the bowls also.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Jack's pretty cute," my mom said, looking up at me. My mom started to laugh.

"EW MOM! No, yuck! That's just, ew no," I said, shaking my head vigorously. She laughed even harder.

"And he's a nice boy too."

"Nice boy?!" I asked. I laughed and shook my head. "You must have met a clone or something , because Jack Brewer is more annoying than mosquitoes on a camping trip when you forget your bug spray," I said, a bit of my Tennessee accent showing. I picked up three of the bowls and my mom picked up the other two.

"You know, when a boy annoys a girl, it means them like them," my mom said, wiggling her eyebrows up and down.

"No, just no," I said, shaking the thought out of my head.

"Denial," my mom sang. She ran into the dining room before I could give her my oh so famous death glare.

_Smart woman._

I walked into the dining room after her, set the bowls of chocolate ice cream, chocolate pudding, and chocolate sauce on the table, and began to eat my dessert.

**Jack's POV**

As soon as I closed the door I raced to the window. I saw Kim run up to her door and opened it.

"MOM! NOW WE HAVE TO MOVE!" I heard Kim yell, then shut the door. I shook my head, chuckling at the blonde.

_She's too cute._

"JACK JACK!" I heard my younger sister yell. I turned around just in time to see her running down the stairs, her pigtails wildly flailing around. Jennifer was four years old. She had the most beautiful green eyes anyone has ever seen, they were almost like a neon acidic green. She always wore her brown hair in pigtails, having some type of bow or scrunchy on each of them. The color always had to match her dress, she loves dresses. She jumped off of the last step and bounded toward me. Since she is so short and I am so tall, her height is just below my knee. She ran and jumped on my leg, holding onto it for dear life and almost knocking me over. She looked up at me and smiled. "Jack Jack, you're home!"

"Yes I am," I said, "and how is my little princess today?"

"I'm fantastic! Well, a little hungry, Jess made me a little snack, but said he couldn't use the oven because he is not old enough."

"Well, how about you go upstairs and play and I'll make some Mac N' Cheese?" I asked. Her face lit up.

"That's my favoritest food in the whole wide entire world!" she screeched. She gets excited too easily, but in a cute way.

"Jack, is that you?" My younger brother Jess came into the living room from the hallway. Jess is ten years old and is like a mini me. He has shaggy brown hair like me, but his hair is a light brown color, not a rich chocolate color like Jennifer's and mine. His eyes, like mine, are a deep chocolate brown color and we have the same hobbies (skateboarding, karate, video games, etc.). He's the best younger brother I could ask for.

"Hey man," I said, wobbling over to him, Jennifer still on my leg. "Hey Jennifer, why don't you go upstairs and play?"

"Okay Jack Jack," she said running up the stairs to her room. Jess and I walked into the kitchen.

"So Jess, dad didn't come home yet?" I asked, starting to make Mac N' Cheese for Jennifer and Jess. Jess frowned.

"Nope," Jess said sadly. Our parents are divorced, and we live with our dad. Our mom doesn't really like us, and our dad has no time to see us. Don't get me wrong, we love our dad very much and the feeling is returned, but he has to work a lot so we don't see him as often as we should. I basically run the household and take care of everyone when he isn't here, and Jess helps out a lot.

"So, how was school?" I asked, trying to get off of the touchy subject.

"Well, she's in my class," Jess said, a little hope in his voice.

"Did she talk to you?" I asked.

"No, she didn't," Jess sighed. I patted him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, she'll come around," I said. "And if not, you could always get her to be your tutor, that's what I did."

"Thanks bro," Jess said. He gave me a hug. "Hey, do you need any help?"

"No, I got this," I said. "How about you be a normal ten year old and go upstairs and play some video games? You deserve a break for once." I ruffled his hair.

"Dude, don't touch the hair." He tried to scowl, but I could tell he wasn't serious when the corners of his mouth started to twist into a smile.

"Just go and have fun," I said, turning back to the stove. I stirred the Mac N' Cheese as I heard Jess race up the stairs. He deserves to have some fun. Yeah, he's a little cocky, probably gets that from me, but he is one of the sweetest kids you will ever meet. He always helps me around the house when dad isn't home, which is quite often. He doesn't deserve to mature and grow up so fast, he's still a kid and he needs to have fun. He totally deserves it.

I finished making the Mac N' Cheese, and when I sat three plates on the table, one for Jess, Jennifer, and her stuffed teddy bear Danny (she makes me set a plate for him), I called them down for dinner. I wasn't hungry, since I had corndogs, so I just sat down and talked with them while they ate. After they were done eating, we goofed around until it was their bed time. I carried Jennifer into her room and tucked her in her bed, giving her and EVERY. SINGLE. STUFFED. ANIMAL. of hers a kiss on the forehead (the things you do for family right?) and read her The Pretty Princess until she fell asleep.

I walked into Jess's room next, turning off his light when I saw he was sleeping. Finally I made it to my room. I remembered that I had some homework to do, but since it's Friday I'll do it later. I'm way too tired from cleaning the dojo.

I went to my open window, about to shut it and crash on my bed, but when I got there I saw the weirdest, and funniest, thing in the window across from mine.

**Kim's POV**

I sluggishly walked up the stairs and to my room, still exhausted from our family dinner. Once the dessert came out, my dad just HAD to flick some pudding at my sister. Then my brother laughed, causing a spoonful of pudding to be flung at him by my sister. And, well, that led to a dessert fight. So now I am covered in chocolate sauce, pudding, and ice cream, and I mean COVERED. It's all in my hair, making it all slimy as strands stick to my face, and it's all over my body and clothes. I made it to my room and looked at myself in the full length mirror beside my dresser. I frowned at my appearance. I looked like I fell in a pile of mud.

"Wow Kimmy, are you trying a new look?"

**HEHEHEHEHEHE...cliffy :D Sorry guys, I know I always leave you with a cliffy, but I just can't help it, they're the perfect place to end! Well now you met a totally different side of Jack, and his siblings :D I'll do shoutouts and everything tomorrow when I'll upload (I PROMISE I WILL :D), I have to wake up at 6am, which is in five hours, so I gotta go. Hope you enjoyed this chappie (sorry if it sucked I wrote it really quickly so I could update), please read and review! **


	31. Chapter 31:We're Establishing Some Rules

**Hey peoples! I promised I would update, so here I am at three in the morning, with my Perry the Platypus slippers, eating a bag of marshmallows while updating :D Onto ze story!**

**Disclaimer: I will own Kickin It when Kim becomes a professional dancer... so it's never gonna happen :(**

**Kim's POV**

"Wow Kimmy, are you trying a new look?"

I gasped, my eyes as wide as baseballs.

_I know that voice._

I slowly turned away from the mirror and toward my window, where I saw none other than Jack Brewer in the window across from mine.

"Great, not only are we neighbors but our rooms are right across from each other?" I whined. "Why me?" I threw my arms up as I looked up at the ceiling, wondering why in the world I picked this room out of all the others when we first moved in.

I heard him laugh. "I'm not sure that new look is working for you."

I turned toward him and glared.

_Nice boy my Aunt Nora!_

He just smirked and leaned against the windowsill with his elbows. I did the same, cursing whoever built these houses so close together in my head. I mean seriously, if we both stretched one of our arms out, we would just be able to shake hands.

"First," I snapped, "this is not a 'new look'. My family decided to throw their food at dinner instead of eating it. I know already, we're weird. And second, we are establishing a few rules. Number one: No extremely loud music at night. Number two: No eavesdropping on my conversations. Number three: No sneaking into my house through my window. Number four: No throwing anything into room. Number five: Absolutely positively no looking through my window, ESPECIALLY when I am changing. If any of these are broken, I will shave your head in your sleep and continuously stab you with a fork, got it?" I said, fake cheerfulness in my voice.

He stared blankly at me for a while then shook his head. "Wait, what was number two again?"

"No eavesdropping on my conversations," I said. He tilted his head and looked at me, confusion tracing his facial features.

_Aw, he looks like a wittle puppy! Well, an annoying puppy, but a puppy none the less._

"Wait," he said. "If that is rule number two then what is rule number one?"

"Were you even listening?" I asked. He's already getting annoying. "Number one was no extremely loud music at night."

"But I thought that was three," he said. I let out a frustrated sigh.

"You know what, forget the rules, just don't annoy me or invade my privacy, got it?" I asked.

"Eh, maybe," he shrugged before closing his window. I stared at the place where he previously stood before I let out a frustrated yell. Jeez, he is so annoying. I was about to turn around when he reappeared at his window.

"Oh, by the way you have something…there," he said, pointing to me.

"Thanks," I said, sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"No problem," he said, obviously not catching the sarcasm. "Remember you have to tutor me tomorrow. Now could you keep your yells down to a minimum? I need my beauty sleep and I won't be able to rest when I hear you screaming outside my window."

My mouth dropped open in shock and anger.

_Oh the nerve-_

"Night Kimmy cub," he blew me a kiss, winked, and closed his window again. There I was, alone again, grasping on the windowsill until my knuckles turned white. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, trying to bring my anger level down.

I closed my window and walked into my bathroom, thinking about our conversation.

_Can you believe him? UGH! And I still have to tutor him tomorrow, on a Saturday!_

**He blew you a goodnight kiss! Aw, so sweet!**

I'm mad now, but I couldn't stop the blush creeping onto my cheeks.

_No, he's annoying and he only did that to annoy me._

**Yeah right, he's into you, you're into him, it's pretty obvious**.

_We are not into each other, will you stop saying that?!_

**Mmmhmm, whatever.**

_I have one conscience and I get one that has an attitude._

**Hey, I get that from you hun.**

I closed the bathroom door and took a shower, getting all of the chocolate dessert out of my hair and off my body. Once I was done, I put my hair in a ponytail and changed into a bright green tank top and short shorts. I crashed onto my bed, my face being buried in my pillow. I fell asleep thinking about how tomorrow is going to be one hell of a day.

**I know, it's short, but it's like six am right now so I am DEFINITELY updating tomorrow with Jack's POV and shoutouts! I know I'm weird, I seem to update really late at night :P Their tutoring session is coming up, and then the tournament on Sunday! What an event filled weekend for Jack and Kim. I'll update ASAP, pwease read, review, and let me know what you think!**


	32. Chapter 32: BACON!

**Hey guys! emylova asked if I could update all weekend, so here I am drinking my hot chocolate and updating ALL WEEKEND! I know, hot chocolate, in summer?! I'm sorry, I love that chocolatey goodness called a drink too much, especially with MARSHMALLOWS! :D I'm now hyper and writing the next chapter now, so ONTO ZE STORY!**

**This chapter is dedicated to rockyb12110 and xx-AlrightHatersFloorsYours-xx, two very amazing authors who are leaving Fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Kickin' It :(**

**Jack's POV**

"Night Kimmy cub," I blew Kim a kiss, winked, and closed my window. I sat crossed legged on my bed, laughing to myself. Man, her face was priceless when I said that! It's so funny to mess with her. When she was giving me those rules, I thought, why not have a little fun? Pretending I forgot them made her so mad, it's hilarious how easily irritated she gets. She's so cute when she's irritated. I sighed happily as I leaned back on my bed, placing my hands behind my head and crossing my feet. I stared at the ceiling, thinking about what tomorrow might be like, until my eyes became heavier and heavier and I fell into a blissful sleep.

"Jack Jack, wake uuup," someone sang. I was too tired, I couldn't open my eyes to see who it was. I just mumbled and turned my body, laying flat on my bed. I felt the side of my bed sink in, like someone is sitting on the edge.

"Come on Jack Jack, wake up!" I heard the voice whine. I really didn't want to wake up, I was having a good dream and I wanna go back to sleep.

"Go away," I managed to mumbled, my voice coming out in a raspy tone. All of a sudden something soft and fluffy hit me square in the face…pretty hard.

"What the heck!" I said, shooting my eyes open. I saw Jennifer looking at me intently while smiling. She was kneeling on the side of my bed, leaning over me. Her hair brushed against my cheek as she leaned over me, her tiny arms above her holding a pillow.

"Are you getting up now?" she asked, "or do I have to hit you with the pillow again?" She tried to stay serious, but I could see the sides of her mouth twitching upward. I gasped and put my hands up in surrender.

"Oh please no, anything but the pillow!" I said overdramatically. Jennifer giggled.

"Well, come on Jack Jack! Get your big butt out of bed!" She got off of my bed. I swung my legs over my bed and stood up. She looked up at me and smiled before hugging my leg.

"There I'm up," I said, patting her head.

"Jack Jack, can you make me breakfast?" Jennifer asked, looking up at me. I wobbled to my dresser and pulled out a shirt to put on.

"Sure Jenny-Bean," I said, pulling my shirt over my head. That's my nickname for her. Her favorite candy is jelly beans, so that's why I call her that. "And what would you like for breakfast this morning?" I looked down at her and smiled, watching her nose scrunch up in thought. She gasped.

"Can you make blueberry pancakes and BACON?!" she asked. We Brewers love bacon, I mean LOVE bacon. We probably have more bacon in our systems than water. Yep, that's how much we love bacon.

"Ok," I said. She squealed and hugged my leg tighter. "But first," I said. "we have to get you out of your pajamas and wake up Jess."

"Okey dokey," she said. She got off of my leg and stood on my bed, holding her arms out wide. "Can you pweeeeeeease give me a piggy back ride?" Her eyes went wide and her lower lip quivered.

_Now who can say no to that?_

I smiled and rolled my eyes as I turned my back towards her. "Get on."

"YAY!" she squealed as she jumped onto my back. She wrapped her little arms around my neck as I grabbed her legs and skipped to her room. She giggled as I plopped her down on her bed. I walked toward her pink closet and opened it. Yes, she has a pink closet. Everything in her room is pink. She has a pink carpet, pink dresser, pink closet, pink walls, and a pink bed with Disney Princess sheets. Pink fur outlined the light pink ceiling. Glow in the dark stars are placed on the ceiling, so when the I turn her light off at night it looks like she is staring up at the sky. I remember when we first moved into this house I had to build this room for her. The pink paint wouldn't come off of my hands for days. I looked in the closet, pushing aside her feather boas and hats until I found her dresses.

"So, what color dress would you like to where today?" I turned around to see her tapping her chin, looking up at the ceiling deep in thought.

"Hmmmm….pink!" she squealed.

"I should have known," I said smiling. I pulled out one of her pink dresses. It was a light pink color with a hot pink bow wrapped around the middle. The bottom poofed out, kind of like a tutu, and had pink sparkles on it. I held it up for her to examine. "Do you wanna wear this one?"

"Yes," she shook her head excitedly. I helped her change out of her Cinderella footie pajama and into her dress. She slid on her pink sandals, and sat down at her play table so I could brush her hair. I put her hair into pigtails and put a pink bow on each one.

"There, all done Jenny-Bean," I said, putting her brush back into her drawer.

"Thanks Jack Jack," she hugged my leg quickly before skipping out of her room and down the stairs, her pigtails swinging everywhere. I chuckled to himself as I made my way downstairs and into the kitchen. I started the stove and began to make breakfast.

After I added the last piece of bacon to the humongous pile on the counter, I flipped the last blueberry pancake onto a plate.

"Jennifer!" I called. She ran into the kitchen.

"Yes Jack Jack?"

"Go and wake up Jess so we can eat," I said.

"Okay," she smiled and ran to the stairs, stopping at the bottom. "JESS!" she called, "BACON!" She ran back in and sat at the table, smiling happily as she poured syrup onto her pancakes. A few seconds later Jess came scrambling down the stairs, tripping on the last few.

"I heard something about bacon?!" he said, eyes wide as he searched the kitchen. His eyes landed on the overloaded plate of bacon that I moved to the center of the table. He smiled and ran to his seat, grabbing a fistful and shoving it into his mouth.

I chuckled as I cut Jennifer's pancakes into little squares. "Dude, slow down. I made enough for everyone and I don't want my brother choking." He tried to say something, but his mouth was so full of bacon I couldn't understand him. I ruffled his hair before I sat down in my seat and shoved four slices into my mouth.

"Hey! Why are you allowed to do that?" he asked, cutting a piece of his pancakes and putting it in his mouth.

"I'm bigger and older," I smirked. Jess quickly swiped a piece of my pancakes and shoved in his mouth. Jennifer giggled as he smiled triumphantly at me.

"Not cool man, not cool!" I said, pulling my plate towards me and putting my arm around it protectively. We all laughed then started to talk about random stuff. We continued to talk and laugh until we were done, and when I finished cleaning the dishes Jess and I played some video games in the living room.

"Dude, why are you attacking me?!" I asked Jess, whose avatar was hitting me with his sword.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because I'm on your team!" I exclaimed, trying to block his sword with mine. You'd think it would be pretty obvious since we are both wearing the same color battle outfit.

Just then Jess slashed my avatar in half. Jess shrugged and smiled innocently. "Oops."

"You did that on purpose!" I said. His smile grew wider.

"Well how else am I supposed to catch up to your score?" I glared at him and he smirked.

_Smart evil boy... I taught him well._

I put the battle mode on vs. so now we would go against each other. "You're on now," I said.

"Bring it!" he yelled. We played against each other, trying to sit on each other and block each other's view of the TV screen. Half an hour later, Jennifer came galloping into the living room.

"Jack Jack, will you play tea party with me?" I turned to answered her, but then I heard a loud bang. I turned to see WINNER: JESSINATOR flashing across the screen.

"Distraction, nice!" Jess smiled, putting his hand up for Jennifer to slap. Jennifer high-fived him happily and turned back to me.

"Pleeeeeeease?" she asked.

"I don't know," I said. "I'm playing with Jess."

"Just go already so I can catch up to your score without you intervening!" Jess said, starting up the game again and playing against another player. I stared at him. He glanced at me then did a double take.

"What, you played to pass my score when I slept at Josh's house, now it's payback time!" he exclaimed, turning back to the TV. Before I could say anything back, Jennifer grabbed my arm and started shaking it.

"Please? Mr. Splashy said he wouldn't come unless you came!" she said. I remembered that Kim is supposed to come over today, but I don't know when.

_I guess playing for a little while won't be that bad, right? It's only two, I bet she's gonna come around five or something. _

"Okay Jenny-Bean, I'll come," I said. Jennifer smiled and grabbed my hand. She used all of her might to pull me out of the living room. "C'mon Jack Jack!"

"Good luck, Jack Jack!" Jess teased, taking his eyes off of the game for a moment to glance at me. He laughed when he saw my glare and turned back to the game. I walked up the stairs with Jennifer and into her room, getting ready to play tea time with her.

**Kim's POV**

"YAY!" I heard someone squeal. I woke up from my sleep and looked around, not finding anything out of the ordinary.

_Must have been someone outside._

I turned my head to look at my digital clock on my night stand.

_12:37p.m….great. Today I have to tutor HIM._

I sluggishly got out of bed at dragged my self to my bathroom. After taking a shower and brushing my teeth and hair, I went to my dresser and pulled out my favorite neon green V-neck that says 'I am not TRYING to be difficult, it comes naturally' written on it in black letters.

_Gotta love sarcasm._

I grabbed a pair of white jean shorts and put them on. I decided to leave my hair down, so I jogged downstairs to get some food. I made an omelet and ate it quickly, washing it down with a glass of milk. I grabbed a granola bar and shoved it into my backpack, along with the many books I need to tutor him in. I put my book bag by the door and walked into the living room. My siblings were in there, sitting on the couch and watching TV.

"Hey guys, when did you get up?" I asked, sinking beside them into the comfortable couch.

"Around ten," Leo said, focus still on the TV. Emily turned toward me and said, "I saw you packing your bag, where are you heading?"

"I have to tutor Jack," I grumbled.

"You have to tutor Jack?" Emily asked. She looked at me and smiled. "You know he's kinda cute."

"First mom and now you? I swear," I huffed.

Leo then turned to me, "Wait, you're tutoring Jack?"

"Unfotunately," I rolled my eyes. Leo and Emily started to snicker. I looked at Emily, then at Leo, then back at her, confused as why they were laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked. They just laughed even harder.

_I swear I have the weirdest siblings ever._

"You know what? I don't even want to know why you guys are laughing, I'm just gonna go," I got up from our comfy couch and walked toward the front door. I slipped on my green flip flops and picked up my bag.

_Why do our school books have to weigh more than bricks?_

I turned the door knob and exited my house, still hearing Leo and Emily's laughter as I closed the door.

I walked down our long driveway and made it to the sidewalk. I smiled to myself, seeing it was such nice weather outside.

_And I have to spend it inside tutoring Jack._

I walked until I reached the house next to mine, Jack's house. I pulled out my phone and checked the time. My phone read 2:29 p.m.

_Do you think he is up? You know what, he probably isn't._

I turned to walk away, but then turned back around.

_Then again, he might be? I mean, he knows I'm coming over._

I started to walk up his driveway, but then stopped again.

_ But then again he would pretend to forget just to annoy me. He might be sleeping anyways, I'll come back later. _

I walked back down his driveway only to stop again.

_Well, if he's sleeping he's gonna have to deal with it, he's ruining my Saturday!_

I walked up the driveway only to stop…you guess it, AGAIN.

_But that would just be mean, even if he does deserve it sometimes._

**OH FOR THE LOVE OF CHEESEBALLS MAKE A DECISION ALREADY!**

_I'm sorry I can't._

**Fine, I'll make one for you!**

Before I knew it, I was at his door, my arm outstretched ringing the doorbell.

**And DONE! I hope this was long enough for you guys! I'm writing more now, so I'm putting shoutouts off for one more day I PROMISE! Was the chappie good? Cheesy? Funny? Cute? Adorable? Sucky? Horrible? Ok? Are you excited for the next chapter? Please let me know! Please review and, well, bye :D**


	33. Chapter 33: Feather Boas and Tiaras

**LONG AUTHOR'S NOTE AT END! Chapter 33 done, 67 more to go! ONTO ZE STORY! :D**

**Kim's POV**

Before I knew it, I was at his door, my arm outstretched ringing the doorbell. My eyes widened in realization.

_Crap, why did I do that?!_

My breathing soon became uneven, and I found myself slightly panicking.

_Wait, why am I panicking?!_

I turned around and was about to walk away to try and regain my thoughts, but then I heard the door open. I turned back around to see a boy smiling up at me. He looked maybe about ten years old. He wore an unbuttoned plaid shirt over a red V-neck, both a little big on him, and a pair of light blue jeans.

_Just like a mini Jack._

He did look like a mini Jack. He had Jack's chocolate colored eyes and exact same hairstyle, just his hair was a lighter shade of brown. A white puka shell necklace was around his neck, you know, like the kind that surfers wear.

"Hello, may I help you?" he asked, smiling.

_Maybe not a mini Jack after all, he is actually polite!_

I smiled at him. "Hi, I'm looking for Jack, he lives here right?"

"Yes he does," he replied. "Who are you? Are you one of Jack's friends?"

"I'm Kim," I said, holding out my hand, "I'm Jack's tutor, and well, if you wanna say friend I guess."

"I'm Jess," he introduced himself, shaking my hand. "I'm Jack's little brother, nice to meet you."

_This kid is SO NICE!_

"Oh I'm sorry, come on in," he said, stepping aside in the doorway. I smiled and walked inside the house. "Well, this is the living room." I followed him as he pointed to the living room. It was quite big and had a few couches and bean bag chairs, all facing towards the TV with some video game paused on it. There was a mini coffee table that held many different types of video games on it. I nodded in approval. "And that way is the kitchen," he said, pointing in the opposite direction. We walked back to where the door was. "And up that way," he said, pointing up the marble staircase, "is our game room and bedrooms."

"Cool," I said. "Is Jack here?"

"Yeah he's-" he stopped in mid-sentence and tilted his head. I turned around and looked behind me, but nothing was there. I faced him and a few moments later he straightened his head and smiled. "I'll be right back," he said. He raced up the stairs and out of sight, leaving me standing there and having nothing else to do but shuffle my feet uncomfortably. He came back a few minutes later in a baggy T-shirt and a pair of swim trunks, a black and red surfboard under one of his arms.

"Sorry about that," he said, a glint of mischief in his eyes.

_Now I see the relation._

"Jack is upstairs in my little sisters room, you could go up there and meet him."

_He's got a little sister too?_

"Would you mind telling him I left to catch some waves when you see him?" he asked.

"Sure?" I said, a little confused at what just happened. "Where is he again?"

"He is in my little sister Jennifer's room," he replied. "Up the stairs, second door on the right." He pointed up the stairs and smiled.

_Wow…Jack, Jennifer, and Jess. Someone must like the letter J._

"Okay," I said. He walked toward the door, surf board still under his arm, and opened the door. He turned back toward me and smiled.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Kim, good luck with Jack!" Jess waved, walking out the door.

"Bye!" I waved back as he closed the door. I turned toward the staircase and took a big breath, readjusting my book bag strap.

_Second door on the right, second door on the right._

I ascended the staircase slowly and made a right. I walked to the second door I saw and was about to knock, when I heard muffled laughter coming from behind the pink door. I opened the door a crack and peeked my head inside, seeing probably the funniest thing I have ever seen.

There was a pink table in the middle of the room, with five little pink chairs around it. There were cups and a teapot placed on the table, along with little treats like cookies and mini cupcakes. A little girl sat in one chair, wearing a pink dress and pretending to sip tea from her cup. She wore a purple tiara on top of her head and a purple boa around her neck. She looked like she could be in preschool and was absolutely adorable. Three chairs were occupied by a stuffed bear, bunny, and frog, and they were also wearing different color boas and tiaras. That wasn't the funniest thing, though. The funniest thing was seeing Jack Brewer, THE Jack Brewer, sitting in a chair he was way too big for, a hot pink tiara on his head and a pink boa wrapped around his neck.

I tried not to laugh when I saw this sight. Let me tell you it is SO HARD to not laugh right now. He was wearing white V-neck and black skinny jeans, with a pick tiara and boa. A PINK TIARA AND BOA! I watched in amazement and amusement as Jack picked up his little tea cup and pretended to take a sip, making sipping noises as he stuck his pinkie out.

_Wow, he really acts the part._

I quickly got out my phone pressed the record button. I don't know why I did, maybe for blackmail later or maybe just because I wanted to, I just felt like recording this.

"Wow, Princess Jennifer," Jack said, "you have made some great tea." Jennifer giggled.

"Why thank you Prince Jack Jack."

_Prince Jack Jack?! Don't laugh, don't laugh._

"Would you like to try some of my cupcakes? I made them myself!" Jennifer giggled, picking up a cupcake and putting it in front of Jack.

Jack hesitated for a moment. "Sure," he said skeptically. He picked up the cupcake and took a bite. "Yum," Jack said, trying not to gag, "a tad underdone, but still delicious."

"How about you Mr. Splashy?" Jennifer turned toward the stuffed frog next to her. "Do you like them?" She pretended to feed the frog a cupcake. While she was not looking, Jack quickly grabbed a napkin a spit out the food. I silently laughed.

"Thank you Mr. Splashy, you are too kind!" Jennifer exclaimed. She then looked up at Jack and giggled.

"What's so funny, Princess Jennifer?" Jack asked, sipping his tea again.

"Mr. Rabbit said you sip tea funny!" Jennifer giggled again.

"I do not Mr. Rabbit!" Jack exclaimed, fake pouting. I laughed silently and Jennifer giggled harder.

"So you agree with Mr. Rabbit?" Jack asked, looking at Jennifer. Jennifer nodded and smiled.

"That's it!" Jack said. He grabbed Jennifer and put her on his lap, tickling her as she squealed. He tickled her a few more moments before letting her go. Jack stood up and spit some boa feathers out of his mouth. I was biting my bottom lip as hard as I could to keep from laughing.

"May I have this dance, princess?" he asked, bowing and sticking his arm out.

"Yes you may," Jennifer smiled. She took his hand and squealed as he picked her up. He rested her on his left hip (kind of like how a parent does with their child) and took her left hand in his right one, her other arm wrapping around his shoulder.** (A/N: Kind of like how people would dance, you know how the girl holds the guy's one hand and the other goes on his shoulder? Well like that except he is holding her up the entire time like a parent would with their kid)** She giggled as he twirled them around the room, Jack expertly avoiding the stuffed animals and dolls on the ground.

_Oh my gosh. I have never seen this side of Jack before. Heck, I didn't even know this side of him EXISTED. Well, I barely know anything about him, but still. This is a whole different side of Jack, and I think…I think I kinda like it._

I smiled to myself, watching Jack and his sister dance around the room, twirling every now and then and laughing, genuine smiles on their faces. I have inched my way more into the room while watching this, but I didn't know that I stepped completely into the room until I saw Jack stop, eyes wide, facing me.

"Kim?!"

**DONE! Mwhahaha...cliffy X) 865 REVIEWS?! OMG you guys are AMAZING! No joke, you guys are so sweet and fantastic, you inspire me to write :D OMG GUYS GUESS WHAT?! First, new Kickin It episode tomorrow EEEEEEEEEEP! Second, I started Taekwondo! OMG I love it! I wanted to take karate, but the karate place that I would have gone to seemed a little shady and gave off this weird vibe, so I went with this Taekwondo center and it is awesome! Do any of you take taekwondo? What belt are you and how long did it take to get that belt? If anyone answers I'll give a shoutout? Sorry, I just want to know about how long it takes to move up each belt rank. OMGOMGOMG, if you really love this story and want me to update ASAP, you have to do me a favor! Please please please check out "Kickin' It Tribute: I'll Make A Man Out of You" on YouTube, no joke best music video EVA. It is even better than mine, OMG IT IS AWESOME! I watched it probably fifty times! Do you know how some things are just so awesome you can't let it go & you just keep talking about how awesome it is even when it annoys people? That's this video! The graphics are great and the lyrics match perfectly and the end of the video IS SO SWASOME seriously I was in awe at the awesomeness of this video. SHOUTOUTS TO WHOEVER WATCHES THIS VIDEO AND TELLS ME THEY DID! Also shoutouts if you watch my music videos on my channel (jackandkimforever). TIME FOR SHOUTOUTS!**

**Shoutouts to**: KICKin it rules... bananacreampie18... theditor... Guest... Kickmebaby... AnMaRo412... kickshipper2470... ProudlyUnique... swagmasterlol... LiveYourPassions... Franny96... Kr1109... tinypoomps... DreamForever13... kickisbestest..._ **I LOVED your guys reviews, they are so funny and sweet and reviews like yours are what get me to continue to write :D**_

**Special shoutouts to:**

**jackandkim4ever**- OMG First I LOVE your reviews, they always make me laugh like crazy. Second, sorry I haven't PM back or been reviewing, I keep forgetting if I review or not, and I swear I am going to do all of that AS SOON as I wake up later because it's like 4:15am in the morning now and yeah :P Love ya girl!

**heart dreamsareinfinity**- I loved your review, it was so funny! Your review literally made my day :D

**babygirl0219**- Your review was so sweet it made me want to cry :') I totally agree with you, I can't get off of the computer either. Thank you so much for your review, it really gave me that extra push to update another chapter.

**bluestrawberry14**- Your review was so funny! Thank you for sharing my obsession with hot chocolate, and now I'm gonna call it coffee for kids :D I swear when I read that I started to crack up!

**Extra Special shoutouts to:**

heart dreamsareinfinity... ProudlyUnique... jackandkim4ever... Kickfan23... kickprevails0101... **THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR FOLLOWING MY COMMUNITY! You guys are supercalifragilisticexpialidistic!**

**Well, done, please read and review and well, bye!**


	34. Chapter 34:How'd She Get Ya To Wear That

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE AT ZE END! Onto ze story!**

**Disclaimer: I will own Kickin It when Rudy reaches 6'7"...so it's never gonna happen :(**

**Jack's POV**

I completely froze, eyes as wide as hers.

_Kim?!_

"Kim?!" I said, finally finding my voice again.

"Hahahaha…uh…hi?" she laughed nervously. I looked down to see her holding something in her hand, but she quickly hid it behind her back.

I put Jennifer on the ground, ripping my boa off of my neck and throwing it on her bed. "I'll be right back, Jenny-Bean." She simply nodded, already absorbed back into drinking her tea and having a conversation with Doctor Snuggles. I walked to Kim and grabbed her hand, dragging her out of the room. I closed the door to Jennifer's room and turned to face Kim.

_How much did she see? I must be as red as a strawberry right now._

I tried ignoring the heat coming to my face as I started badgering her with questions. "Kim? How did you get in here? Why didn't you call me? Who let you in? How much did you see? Did you sneak in my house? Why aren't you speaking?" I paused and looked at her. Her eyes were wide and I could see her trying to hold back from bursting out laughing. "Why are you laughing? What's so funny?"

"Uh…um," she chuckled, "you got, um, something, uh," she tried suppressing a laugh as she pointed to my head.

"Huh, wha-" I touched the top of my head, my eyes widening in realization and embarrassment as I felt the tiara still on top of my head. The heat in my cheeks became more intense as I took off the tiara and threw it somewhere to the side. She obviously couldn't hold it in anymore, because she burst out laughing.

"How, how did she get you to wear that?" She said in between laughter.

I scratched the back if my neck as my voice slightly rose, "Well..."

_FLASHBACK FLASHBACK FLASHBACK_

_I went upstairs and into Jennifer's room. Jennifer skipped in after me, heading straight for her closet. She turned the doorknob with her little hands and opened it, walking inside and disappearing behind a bunch of hung up dresses, scarves, and boas. She came out a few moments later with a huge pile of boas and tiaras in her arms, struggling to carry them to her bed. I chuckled as she plopped them down on her bed, huffing and wiping imaginary sweat off of her forehead._

_"What's this for?" I asked, sitting next to the huge pile on her bed._

_"For the tea party of course," she said, thinking it was the most obvious thing in the world. She went to the other side of her bed and grabbed some stuffed animals, laying them on the bed._

_"Here you go Mr. Splashy," she picked up the stuffed frog and put a yellow boa around it's neck. She put a tiara on his head and sat him in one of the chairs at her play table. She walked back to the bed and stared at her stuffed bunny and bear for a few moments._

_"Jack Jack?" she asked me. I looked at her. "Do you think Doctor Snuggles would look better in the orange boa or the blue boa?"_

_"Hmmmm," I said, stroking my invisible beard. She giggled. "I say the blue one, since he is wearing a blue bow tie."_

_"Okay, here you go Doctor Snuggles," she wrapped the boa around him, put on his tiara, and sat him at another chair. She came back. "Sorry Mr. Rabbit, you get the orange one." She paused for a second. "I'm sorry you don't like orange, but you must wear a boa to come to this tea party!" She paused again. "I thought so." She wrapped the boa around the rabbit, put on his tiara, and sat him in the third chair. She skipped back to me and smiled. She picked up a purple boa and wrapped it around her neck, placing a purple tiara on top of her head. She smiled at me._

_"Here Jack Jack." Before I could protest she wrapped a pink boa around me and placed a tiara in my hair._

**My beautiful bouncy hair, ruined!**

_Don't remind me, just remember we love her._

_"Do I have to wear this?" I whined, spitting some feathers out of my mouth._

_"Well,-"she paused and turned her attention to the play table. She turned back to me. "Mr. Rabbit is right, if he has to wear one, you do too."_

_I hope no one sees me like this._

_I sighed and stood up. "Well, Princess Jennifer, let's get this party started!" She squealed and dragged me to the table, where I had to sit in a chair way too small for me._

_The things you do for siblings._

_END OF FLASHBACK FLASHBACK FLASHBACK_

"And that's basically how," I said, summing it up.

"So she just asked you?" Kim said, gasping for air from laughing so hard.

"Yep, now that I answered your questions, are you gonna answer mine?" I asked.

"Well let's see," she shrunched her nose up in thought, "I got here by walking, no I did not sneak in your house, your brother let me in, and-"

"Jess let you in?" I asked.

"Yeah, he said I would find you in your sister's room," she laughed. "He didn't say anything about a tea party though, I would have brought my tiara too!" She said sarcastically, laughing again.

"He sent you up? Huh-wuh-JESS!" I screamed.

_He set me up!_

"He's not here, he said something about catching some waves."

_Escaping from my grasp? Smart boy, smart boy._

I was thinking of many ways of revenge when Kim interrupted my thoughts. "And to answer your other question, yes, I saw a lot." I looked down and blushed.

**How red can a face get? Cause I think you invented a new shade.**

_Shut up!_

"Don't worry, I thought it was cute." My head snapped up as I made eye contact.

"Really?" I asked, both confused and a little astonished. She must have realized what she said, because her eyes went wide.

I smiled as she started to stutter. "I mean, uh, yeah, playing with your, uh, little sister, yeah, uh, that's totally cool," she said, waving her hand around as she spoke.

"Since you think I'm cute," I smirked, "you're not gonna tell anyone about this, right?" I asked, eyeing her suspiciously. She tilted her head from side to side.

"First, I said what you did was cute, not you. Second," she thought for a moment, "eh, maybe, maybe not, depends on how much you cooperate today," she said, smiling.

"Cooperating, huh?" I am totally confused. She rolled her eyes.

"Tutoring?" She said. She smiled when I groaned. "Come on Prince Jack Jack, we got some studying to do." I groaned again.

_The tea party is sounding more and more fun by the second._

**DONE! Sorry if there are any spelling mistakes or errors, typing on your iPod in the middle of the night is kinda hard (stupid autocorrect :P). I got some bad news, I won't be able to update until maybe Monday. We have to drive my sister to Harvard and of course I won't have any WiFi (Just my luck :P). I didn't want to wait until Monday, so I'm updating now, so sorry if it sucks. I promise though the next one will have a lot of KICK in it :D so they are about to start tutoring EEEEEP! OMG did you watch witless protection? Loved it, and was it just me or did Jack look great in his farming clothes and wasn't he the cutest rooster to ever walk the earth? (When he was clucking like a rooster I was laughing like crazy :D) KICK moment they were collecting eggs together :) I was hoping something big would happen but not much did :( but no need to fret, KICK WILL PREVAIL! XD OMG 929 REVIEWS?! You guys are the best, no joke XD well, I'll hopefully update Monday, and, well, read and review and bye!**


	35. Chapter 35: I Have To Tell Her

**YAY I'M BACK! Roadtrip was fun, except for the fact that I COULDN'T GO ON FANFICTION! Stupid WiFi! But when I came back you guys exploded my email with reviews, THANK YOU SO MUCH! XD So since I couldn't update, here is an EXTRA LONG EXTRA SUSPENSEFUL chappie! Onto ze story!**

**Disclaimer: I will own Kickin' It when Milton drops out of school...so it's never gonna happen :(**

**Jack's POV**

I walked back to Jennifer's room to tell her I had to study, but I don't think she heard me. She was too absorbed playing with her barbies. I just smiled to myself as I closed her bedroom door. Kim was in the hallway, her book bag slung over her shoulder.

"Follow me," I said. We walked to the end of the hallway, stopping at my bedroom door. I opened in and she walked in.

"Sorry about the mess," I said, rubbing the back of my neck while waiting for her reaction.

She laughed. "Please, you should see my little brother's room, yours is immaculate compared to his."

"Hey, I think I met him," I said. "Isn't his name Leo or something?"

"Yeah, that's him," she smiled. "I heard that you were going to help him with his skateboarding."

I shrugged, "Yeah, he's a cool dude, and when he said he skateboards, I'd thought it would be cool to show him some tricks."

"That's really nice of you to do that," she smiled. "I would teach him some tricks myself, but with just moving there and adjust to a new school-"

"You skateboard too?" I interrupted, shocked. She leaned on one hip and crossed her arms, sending me a mini glare.

"Yeah, is there something wrong with that?" she challenged. I shook my head quickly, my some of my hair whipping getting in my eyes.

"No, I didn't mean to say it like that, I think it's awesome that you skateboard, not many girls do," I said. A mini smile spread across her face as she turned around.

"Yeah, I'm not like other girls," she laughed, putting her book bag down on my computer desk.

_Definitely not like other girls._

"Did you say something?" she asked, turning around to face me. My eyes widened.

_Did I say that out loud?_

"Uh," I scratched the back of my neck and stared at the ground, "I realized that we don't really know anything about each other, so I said do you want to play like twenty questions or something?"

I looked up to see her smiling. "Yeah, sure." She sat down in my computer chair, and I sat down in the one usually reserved for Jerry when we play video games.

"Okay, you go first," she said. She readjust herself in the chair and nodded her head, signaling for me to start.

"Okay, um…" I thought about it for a second. What should I ask her? "Okay, um, what is your favorite food?" I asked.

She scrunched her nose up in thought before answering, "My favorite food would have to be…Rocky Road ice cream with hot fudge and whip cream."

I stared at her in amazement. "Do you know how awesome that is? Most girls would be like 'my favorite food is salad' or some healthy food like that," I said making my voice sound girly.** (A/N: No offense to anyone who likes salad!) **Kim laughed. "It's finally nice to meet someone who's not afraid to eat something out of their calorie and fat count." Kim smiled.

"How about you, what's your fav-" she started. She didn't even have to finish the sentence because I already know my answer.

"Bacon," I interrupted her. She stifled a laugh.

"Bacon?"

"Bacon, with a doubt bacon," I said. "I could eat bacon all day every day. If we had to marry food I would marry bacon."

She looked at me like I was crazy. "What? It's true!" I said. I placed my hand on my heart. "Bacon will always lie in my heart…and in my arteries." She started cracking up, and I eventually did too. What? Laughing is contagious!

_She's so cute when she laughs._

**I think someone has a crush!**

_Kinda, maybe, sorta, I don't know I need to learn more about her to be sure!_

Once she stopped laughing she asked her question. "Okay, if you could go anywhere in the world where would it be?"

"Well, I actually don't know," I said. "Now that I think about it, I don't really think there is one specific place I would want to go, so I'll just say…Australia. How about yo-" It was now her turn to interrupt me.

"Hawaii," she said matter-of-factly. "Definitely Hawaii. I've never been there before, but I want to go so badly. That is my dream vacation."

I smiled. "Okay, now my turn…" Went back and forth, asking each other stupid and random questions and laughing like idiots. I learned that her favorite food is Rocky Road ice cream with hot fudge and whip cream, her dream vacation is Hawaii, her favorite game is tag and truth or dare (because she loves dares), the most embarrassing dare she ever had to do was yodel at the top of her lungs in the middle of the cafeteria, she prefers fritos over cheetos, Pepsi over Coke, high tops over high heels, her favorite milk is chocolate milk, her favorite flavored Pringle is sour cream and onion, her favorite movie is The Hangover, her guilty pleasure is getting up at 2 am in the morning and getting something from Taco Bell, the last time she played air guitar was five days ago, and the longest she went without sleep was 36 hours. This girl is amazing.

"How did you do that? WHY did you do that?" I asked in amazement.

"Well, my little brother said I couldn't do it, and of course I was like 'you wanna bet?' so I did it and proved him wrong. He owed me ice cream for a week," she smiled proudly and I smiled. "As for staying awake, I did so many things: coffee, exercise, music, slapping myself awake, splashing cold water on my face, watch movies, everything. I basically slept for two whole days after that."

We both laughed together. After a while, our laughing died down to quiet chuckles as we stared at each other, still smiling. Kim was the first one to talk.

"Well," she clapped her hands together, "let's get our study on!"

She turned toward my desk and grabbed her backpack. She opened it and pulled out various books, setting them in a neat stack on my desk. I groaned as the books kept coming.

"How many books do you have in there?" I asked, yanking her back pack from her and looking inside it.

"Stay calm, that was it," she said, grabbing her book bag from me. Our hands brushed slightly, and we pulled our hands away quickly. We looked away from each other, not speaking.

_Is it hot in here or is it just me? I think it's hot in here, is the heater on or something?_

Kim cleared her throat.

"Let's start with English." She grabbed her English textbook and set it on the table, opening it to the chapter we were currently on in school, Grammar.

_Great, my best subject! NOT._

We talked for about an hour reviewing all of the parts of speech, then she gave me a worksheet to work on. Let me just say this was the hardest worksheet ever. 45 minutes later I finished it.

"Jeez, it took you long enough!" Kim exclaimed, sitting up in her chair and grabbing the paper from me.

"Sorry, it was hard," I shrugged, spinning around in circles in my computer chair.

_You have NO idea how hard it was._

"I'm gonna get a snack, you wanna come?" I asked, standing up from my chair. I stumbled a little from dizziness, but eventually gained my balance. Kim laughed.

"Ah what the heck," she said, throwing my worksheet on the table, now scattered with different books and papers, "I'll check this when we come back." She stood up and together we walked down to the kitchen.

"Help yourself to whatever you want," I said. I grabbed the bread and the peanut butter, about to make myself a peanut butter and cream cheese sandwich. I dropped all of the stuff on the table as Kim came walking over.

"Oh, I want a sandwich too!" she exclaimed, jumping up and down like a five year old. I laughed as I spread some peanut butter on a piece of bread. She ran toward the refrigerator and grabbed something. She walked back to the table as I walked past her, opening the fridge to get out the cream cheese. I looked in the fridge but couldn't find it.

_Where the hell did it go? Ah man, we must be out or something._

I turned around and walked back to the table. I stopped when I saw what Kim was doing. She was spreading cream cheese on her peanut butter sandwich.

"What are you doing?" I asked, slowly reaching the table. I eyed her suspiciously.

"Putting cream cheese on my sandwich? What else," she chuckled, "I know it's weird, but-"

"Weird?" I asked, "I love doing that!"

"You do?" she asked, shocked.

"Yeah," I said, spreading some cream cheese on my sandwich too. " I thought I was the only one who did that."

"I did too," she said, taking a bite out of her sandwich, "every time I told someone they would get grossed out, but they didn't even try it."

"I know," I said, taking a bite out of mine, "everyone thinks I'm crazy. That's so cool you do that too." I smiled, amazed.

"I told you I am not like normal girls," she smiled and left the kitchen, walking up the stairs to my room. I smiled to myself.

"Kim, you are DEFINITELY not like normal girls," I said to myself, smiling as I cleaned up the kitchen. I finished my sandwich and headed upstairs. I walked into my bedroom, only to find Kim staring at my worksheet, her eyes furrowed in confusion.

_Oh crap._

"Jack, in the sentence 'I walked to my cousin's birthday party' what is the verb?" she asked, taking her eyes off of the paper and landing them on me. I shifted uncomfortably under her gaze.

"Uh, walked is the verb," I said, looking at everything in the room but her.

"Then why did you write down 'tackled'?" she asked. "It's not even in the sentence."

_OH CRAP._

"Oh, must have thought it was," I laughed nervously, "I think I was out of it because I was hungry or something."

She looked at the paper again. "But all of these are wr-"

"You know what, I'm sick of English, could we study something else?" I pleaded. She can't find out, Jerry and my family knowing is already enough people.

She eyed me suspiciously but eventually gave in. "Alright fine, but we are definitely coming back to it later," she warned. I sighed in relief as I sat in my chair.

"What are we going to do now?" I asked, relieved of getting away from English.

"Math," she said, pulling out our math textbook. My eyes widened as I felt the color drain from my face.

_Even worse than English._

She opened the book and started asking me simple equations.

"Okay, what's 12*7?" she asked.

"84," I replied.

_If she does it like this it is going to be easier than I thought._

" 2(4+a)=16, what is a?" she asked. I thought for a moment.

"a=4," I said. She stared at me shocked.

"Impressive, you're better than I thought," she said, nodding her head in approval. I smiled.

This went on for another half an hour until she gave me another stupid worksheet. This worksheet was so hard, everything just looked jumbled and complicated.

_This is even harder than the last one!_

When I finally finished, I waited for her to blow up on me. I closed my eyes, waiting for the yelling to start like the teachers always do, but it never came. I opened my eyes to see Kim looking at me, concern filling her beautiful eyes.

"Jack, what's 8*9?" she asked cautiously.

"72, why?" I asked.

"Why did you write down 48?" she asked. Before I could think of an excuse, she continued to talk. "Are you okay Jack? You seem to be out of it, and you're getting problems wrong that I know you know. Are you sick? Do you need to lay down or something?" She came towards me and put her hand to my forehead, trying to see if I have a fever. Kim is a smart girl, why in the hell did I think she wouldn't notice?

_I have to tell her._

**Are you sure? I mean think of the conseq-**

_Yes, I have to tell her. I can't get out of this one._

I sighed. "I'm not sick," I said. She sat back down and stared at me. I tried not to get lost in her eyes as I spoke. "I have to tell you something," I said.

"Okay," she said. Her voice sounded unsure, not having a clue what I was talking about.

I closed my eyes and sighed deeply. "Kim…"

I opened them, hoping I am making the right choice of telling her.

"Kim, I have dyslexia."

**BOOM GOES THE DYNAMITE BOOM! Another cliffy...I know I am diabolical XD I couldn't wait to write that last part of the chapter ever since the beginning of this story! I CAN'T WAIT FOR THE NEW KICKIN' IT EPISODE! So how do you think Kim will take the news of Jack being dyslexic? How do you think he will take her reaction? Sorry but your gonna have to wait and see :D Did ya like the chapter? Good? Bad? Funny? Horrible? PWEASE REVIEW and tell me what you think! See ya soon :D **


	36. Chapter 36: Is Monday Good?

**GAH I'M SORRY PLEASE READ AUTHORS NOTE FOR FULL EXPLANATION! Here's a long chappie for ya! Onto ze story!**

**Disclaimer: I will own Kickin It when Kim falls in love with Frank...so it's never gonna happen.**

**Jack's POV**

I stared at Kim, searching for any emotion to cross her face. She just stared at me, probably still processing what I just said. After a few moments of her not speaking, I was getting a little irritated. I ran my fingers through my hair as I stood up.

"See, I knew this was gonna happen…"

**Kim's POV**

"Kim…" he sighed, "Kim, I have dyslexia."

I processed what he said. Jack has dyslexia. Well, everything makes more sense now.

"See, I knew this was gonna happen," he said, sighing and standing up. He ran his fingers through his hair as he started to talk to himself. "Great going Jack, you broke her, she's not talking. Great, she'll probably never talk to you again, stupid. Why did I tell her? Great, now she's gonna ignore me, thinking I'm some weirdo and go and tell the whole school. Why did I tell her? Stupid stupid stupid…"

_He thinks I'm really gonna do that?_

I snapped out of my daze and stood up. "Jack." He kept rambling to himself, pacing the length of his room.

"Jack!" I tried again. He just kept pacing, not even bothering to look at me. I rolled my eyes.

_Well, he asked for it._

I went up to him, grabbed his arm, and flipped him. He landed on the floor with a loud thud, making all of his karate trophies on his wardrobe shake. He stared up at me, his eyes filled with multiple emotions.

"Now that I have your attention," I rolled my eyes, " I'm sorry that-"

"You see, that's why I didn't tell you," he let out a frustrated sigh as he stood up, "I didn't want your pity, I didn't want anyone's pity! See, this is what I get for telling you, for trusting you!" He was now standing, pacing back and forth as he ran his fingers through his hair again.

_Okay, stay calm. He's just stressed, don't take any of this offensively._

I sighed as I flipped him again. He stared at me from the floor, irritation in his eyes. "Will you stop doing that already?!"

"Well maybe if you let me TALK," I said, moving a strand of hair behind my ear as I rolled my eyes. "I was saying sorry that I had to flip you to get your attention, not saying sorry that I pity you. So what if you have dyslexia? It doesn't change who you are, your personality, anything about you. Also I wasn't gonna tell anyone if you didn't want me to, and I take a little offense that you think I am some gossip queen that will spread your secret around and that you think I would ignore you because of it. Please, if anything I would ignore you because you annoy me." I finished my little rant and sat on the edge of his bed, smiling a little at my last sentence. I felt the mattress being lowered next to me.

"I'm sorry Kim," Jack said, " It's just hard to trust people."

"What do you mean?" I turned toward him and sat crossed legged on his bed.

He looked at me for a moment, then started to talk. "I used to not live in Seaford, I used to live in the upper region of California. I went into kindergarten, and that was the worst year of my life. When my classmates found out I had dyslexia, it wasn't pretty," he sighed, "half of the class made fun of me, and the other half ignored me, pretended I wasn't there. They thought if I talked to them or even breathed on them that they would catch it or something. They thought of me a disease Kim, do you know how that feels?" he asked. "I was alone the whole time, I never made any friends. Everyone would be playing tag on the playground, while I would be against the wall in the corner, just sitting there and staring at the ground. After we moved here, I told myself I wasn't gonna tell anyone about having dyslexia. I came here in the middle of first grade."

**Well, that just made me sad and depressed.**

_Shut up, he's been through a lot._

"Well, when did you meet Jerry?" I asked.

**Jack's POV**

Wow, I basically poured most of my childhood to Kim. I told anyone that much before, well except for Jerry. I looked at her as I waited for her to say something. I couldn't pinpoint the emotion in her eyes.

_Her beautiful eyes…_

I saw her mouth moving and snapped out of it. "What did you say? Sorry."

"I said," she chuckled, "well, when did you meet Jerry?"

I smiled at the memory. "My first day here actually."

**_FLASHBACK FLASHBACK FLASHBACK_**

_The bell rang, signaling it was recess time. Everyone in Ms. Brown's first grade class scrambled for the door, forgetting about their popsicle stick art project. One boy stayed behind, not knowing what to do. He turned his head toward the teacher in confusion, his shaggy brown hair getting into his eyes. She looked up from her desk and smiled at him._

_"Jack," she said, "that bell signals recess, honey. Why don't you go outside and play?"_

_Jack just nodded his head and ran outside. Being the new kid, he was too shy to talk to anyone right now, even the teacher. He made his way outside and leaned against the wall. He didn't know what to do, so he just stood there and watched the other kids play. All of a sudden, a boy came running up to him and hid behind him, telling him not to move. The next thing Jack knew, a little girl came up to him._

_"Did you see a boy run past here?" she asked. She sounded really mad. Jack shook his head quickly, not knowing what to do. She growled and walked away, screaming "Jerry! When I find you you're gonna get it!"_

_The boy behind Jack came from behind him and stood in front of him, smiling widely. "Thanks for hiding me, I'm Jerry." He stuck out his hand for Jack to shake. Jack could barely understand him because of his missing two front teeth, so everything sounded slurred. Jack just kept his hands in the pockets of his overalls and looked at the ground, not knowing what to do._

_"What, don't you talk?" Jerry asked, his hand still outstretched._

_Jack looked up at the little Latino and said, "Yeah, but I'm new, and I've never had a friend before, so I don't know what to do."_

_To Jack's surprise, Jerry stayed standing in front of him, smiling. "Well what is your name?"_

_"Jack," he mumbled shyly._

_"Well, this is what you do Jack," Jerry said, "hold out your hand." Jack held out his hand and Jerry grabbed it. He put Jack's hand in his and shook it. "Now repeat after me- Hi, I'm Jack."_

_"Hi, I'm Jack," Jack repeated, smiling slightly._

_Jerry smiled. "I'm Jerry, nice to meet you."_

_"So now we are friends?" Jack asked._

_"Yeah," Jerry said. Jerry smiled, showing his two missing front teeth again. "Hey, I'll race you to the swing set!"_

_"Ok!" Jack said. The two boys raced to the swing set and sat down on the swings, resulting in a tie. They told each other a little bit about themselves as they took turns pushing each other on the swings. After a while they both sat on a swing and just talked._

_"You know what Jack," Jerry said. He turned toward Jack, "I like you. Do you wanna be best friends?"_

_"Sure," Jack exclaimed. The two boys smiled at each other. "We have to pinky swear though."_

_"Alright," said Jerry, raising his pinky. "I, Jerry Martinez, swear on my pinky that I will be your best friend forever, or may I have to eat broccoli for the rest of my life."_

_Jack rose his pinky and smiled. "I, Jack Brewer, swear on my pinky that I will be your best friend forever, or may I have to eat broccoli for the rest of my life."_

_The two boys pinky swore just as the bell rang, signaling the end of recess. They jumped off of the swings and ran towards the doors of the building where their teacher was standing._

_"Oh, by the way," Jack said as they lined up to go back inside, "why was that girl chasing you?"_

_"Oh, Grace? I found a worm on the floor and put it on her head," Jerry answered, laughing._

_"You put a worm on her head?!" Jack, asked._

_"Yep!" Jerry exclaimed. The two laughed as they walked back into the building._

**_END OF FLASHBACK FLASHBACK FLASHBACK_**

"We've been best friends ever since," I laughed. I looked over at Kim, to see her laughing too.

"Wow," Kim laughed, "even when Jerry was little he annoyed Grace."

"Yep," I laughed, "Jerry sure made a name for himself in first grade, and he eventually got me to start pranking people with him too. Everyone was amazed that he got me to talk, cause at least for a good month I wouldn't talk to anyone but him, not even the teachers. Eventually I started to talk to other people, but Jerry and I talked to each other the most. We were like attached at the hip, we would do anything for each other. We STILL would do anything for each other."

"So that explains math class," Kim said. "When the teacher was embarrassing you in front of the class…"

"Jerry embarrassed himself to get the teacher to stop nagging me so she would find out about me having dyslexia," I finished.

"And that explains why you did the wrong assignment in math," Kim said. "You mixed the page numbers up."

"Yep," I said, popping the p.

"When did you tell Jerry you had dyslexia?" Kim asked, looking at me.

"In the fifth grade," I said, "We were studying for a math test together when he found out. Because I kept getting the answers wrong, he thought maybe my brain was taken over by evil aliens from a far away galaxy."

Kim started to laugh. "Really? Evil aliens?"

"Yeah, evil aliens," I chuckled, "the funniest part is when he ran downstairs and got the tin foil from the kitchen. He came back upstairs and held it in front of me, yelling for the alien to get out of my brain and give him his best friend back." I looked over at Kim to see her sprawled out on my bed, clutching her stomach as she brought tears to her eyes from laughing so hard. She sat back up and tried not to laugh.

"So, what happened?" she asked, surpressing her laughter.

"Well when he threatened to call the FBI, that's is when I told him I had dyslexia," I said. "He was mad at first because I didn't tell him, but five minutes later he forgave me after I explained why I didn't tell him…that and because I offered him cookies." I laughed at the memory.

"Ha, Jerry is a very interesting person," Kim said.

"You got that right," I agreed. I smiled to myself. That day our friendship didn't break, it actually became stronger. Since I trusted him with a secret no one else knew, he told me one of his. I would never forget when he told me he still slept with his blue stuffed monkey, Azul. He had it ever since he was a baby, and I think he still sleeps with it today.

"Well, I think I'm done studying today," Kim said, standing up from my bed. She went to my desk and started to pack the books into her back pack. I followed her as she started to walk downstairs. She got to the door and opened it.

"So when can I come over again?" she asked, facing me.

"How about tomorrow after the tournament?" I asked.

"How about Monday? You're probably gonna be too tired tomorrow to study."

"Why would that be?" I asked.

She smirked. "Cause I'm gonna kick you butt tomorrow at the tournament."

"Puh-lease," I said.

"You'll see," Kim smiled. "So is Monday good?"

"Yeah, Monday is good," I smiled. "Oh and Kim? You won't say anything about, you know, right?"

"Your secret is safe with me," she smiled.

"Thanks Kim," I said. I smiled a genuine smile.

"No problem," she said, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear, "Good night."

"Good night," I said. She smiled and turned around, about to walk away.

**Do something!**

_Like what?!_

**I don't know, anything!**

"Kim, wait!" I said. She turned around to face me.

"Yeah?"

I played with my hands nervously. I didn't think of anything to say, what do I do? Out of instinct, I did the first thing that popped into my mind: I hugged her.

**END CLIFFHANGER! I know, ANOTHER cliffhanger. Sorry, it seems like I can only write the next chapter when I leave off with a cliffy XD GAH I'M SO SORRY I DISAPPEARED! I get strep throat like every 3-4 months and of course I just HAD to get it during the summer. I should go to school a week later just to make up for the days of summer vacation I missed by being sick XD Then my horrible procrastination skills kicked in and then BAM! Here we are XD OMG TWO DATES AND A FUNERAL EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! ***SPOILER ALERT SO IF YOU DIDN'T SEE IT DON'T READ*** These were my reactions- when Jack watched Kim strut down the isle I was like 'OMG look he's staring at her EEEEP' then when Albert won the bid I was like 'OMG Jack why didn't you bid on her you moron...you cute, fantastic haired, cute moron!' then when jack revealed it was him I was like 'NO WAY KICK IS FINALLY HAPPENING EEEEEEEK' then when Jack almost called Kim his new girlfriend I was like 'OMG I'M HYPERVENTILATING OUT OF HAPPINESS SOMEBODY GET ME A PAPER BAG!' THEN WHEN Jerry thought Kim liked him I was like 'DUDE WRONG J, wrong J! It's Jack!' then when jack had to go with Milton and Kim had to go with Jerry I was like 'NOOOO! CURSE YOU DISNEY XD PRODUCERS!' and when they reached their hands out toward each other when they were walking in different directions I was like 'THAT'S SO CUTE AND SAD AT THE SAME TIME!' then when Jack said 'your worth it' and they walked away and went on their date I was like 'EEEEEEEEEEEK KICK IS GOING ON A REAL DATE MY LIFE IS NOW COMPLETE'. Were your reactions the same as mine? That was definitely the BEST EPISODE EVA! Sorry I just had to get that out. XD Now to the chapter. Sorry if it sucks it took me FOREVER to try and write this and it's like 3:30am so I'm kinda tired, but I HAD to update today. I loved writing the part where Jerry and Jack first met, I thought that was adorable! XD OMG GUYS OVER 1,000 REVIEWS?! Thank you guys SOOOOO much! I never thought my story would get this far, and about 4-5 months later here we are, at OVER 1,000 REVIEWS EEEEEEEEEEEEK! You guys are amazing and are the reason I continue to write :D I PROMISE I WILL UPDATE EITHER ON OR BEFORE MONDAY! Well, if you love purple polka dotted pandas that smell like cinnamon and love drinking hot chocolate while playing Candyland please review, and, well, bye! :D**


	37. Chapter 37: I Have To Shave My Washer

**Onto ze story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin It**

**Jack's POV**

I woke up to my alarm clock going off, signaling it's time to get up and get ready for the tournament. I opened my eyes slowly, adjusting the to the light streaming through my window. I looked at my alarm clock, waiting for it to stop beeping.

_Does this thing ever turn off?_

I hit the snooze button forcefully and rolled onto my stomach, trying to fall back asleep. Just when I started to slip back into unconsciousness my alarm went off again.

"Seriously?!" I groaned and slammed my head into my pillow. After a few seconds, I shut my alarm clock off by throwing it against the wall. I sighed happily at the silence and buried my face deeper into my pillow.

_Finally some piece and quiet…_

"JACK GET UP! HURRY, IT'S AN EMERGENCY!" I felt someone jump on me. I opened my eyes and looked to see Jess, shaking me vigorously.

"What?! What happened?!" I asked. I got out of my bed so fast I accidentally knocked Jess off of me and onto the floor. My feet got caught in my bed sheets and I tripped, falling to the ground. I got back up and looked around frantically. "What happened?! Are you hurt?! Is Jennifer?! What's going on?! What's the emergency?!"

Jess stood up, rubbing his head. "Well, I wasn't hurt until now."

"What's wrong? Why'd you yell? What's the emergency?" I asked.

"We have the tournament today!" Jess yelled, jumping up and down like the ten year old he is, his hair getting into his eyes. "We have to get there early so we could train a little before the competition!"

I groaned. "Seriously? That was the emergency?" Jess nodded. "Thanks a lot, you almost gave me a heart attack. Now I'm going back to bed." I plopped down on my bed and pulled my covers back on me, only to have them ripped off seconds later.

"What the hell Jess?" I asked, trying to grab my blankets. He gave me an annoyed look, confusion in his eyes.

"Why aren't you getting up? Did you hear me? WE HAVE A TOURNAMENT!" he said. "You're usually excited about a tournament, heck, you're even the one to drag ME out of bed." He sat on the edge of my bed. "What's up Jack?"

I sighed and swung my legs over the edge of my bed. "I just don't feel like competing against the Wasabi Dojo today," I grumbled, avoiding eye contact.

I heard Jess laugh. "Is this about last night?" he asked. I could practically feel him smirking. I plopped back down on my bed.

"Don't remind me about last night," I said, grabbing my pillow and slamming it on my face. I felt my bed moving and looked to see Jess jumping on it.

"I knew it! I knew it! I was right, as I usually am," he bragged. He plopped down next to me and smirked, "but I was right, it is about last night! And more importantly about HER," he teased.

_Didn't I tell him not to remind me?_

**_FLASHBACK FLASHBACK FLASHBACK_**

_"Kim, wait!" I said. She turned around to face me._

_"Yeah?"_

_I played with my hands nervously. I didn't think of anything to say, what do I do? Out of instinct, I did the first thing that popped into my mind: I hugged her._

Oh my god I'm hugging her! I'M HUGGING HER! WOOOOO! Wait…I'm hugging her. I'm hugging her? I'm HUGGING her. OH MY GOD I'M HUGGING HER.

_I pulled away quickly before she could react. I scratched the back of my neck nervously as I start to ramble incoherent sentences._

_"Uh-yeah I'm-uh," I said._

**Say something!**

No duh!

_"I gotta-um-feed my-uh-baby penguin! Yeah, uh-no wait, um- I gotta-um- shave my-uh-washer! Yeah-no, ugh-yeah, um see you tomorrow bye!" I said quickly, jogging back into my house and slamming the door. I slid down the wall and buried my head in my hands._

**Smooth Jack. Feeding your baby penguin. Shaving your washer. SMOOOOOTH.**

_Before I could mentally scold myself anymore for being so stupid, I heard a knock on the door. My head snapped up as my eyes widened._

Oh my god, what if it's her?

**Look through the window!**

Good idea!

_I got up and quickly walked to the window. I peered out, only to see a mop of light brown hair._

Jess.

_I walked to the door and opened it, grabbing him by the arm. He let out a yelp as I yanked him inside, shutting the door hastily behind me. _

_I turned back around to see him leaning his surf board against the wall. He then leaned against the wall himself, never taking his eyes of me as he smirked._

_"What?" I asked._

_His smirk grew wider as he said, "Oh nothing, I just thought you had to do something right now."_

_"What do you mean?" I asked. Seriously what did he mean?_

_"Oh you know," he shrugged, " I thought you had to shave our washer or feed your baby penguin." He burst out into laughter as my eyes widened._

He HEARD?

_"Yes, I heard," Jess answered, reading my mind, "Who knew Jack Brewer could get so tongue tied over a girl? I SO have to post this on Facebook." My eyes widened more (if that's even possible). He smiled and ran up the stairs, me chasing after him. Just as I was about to lunge at him, he ran into his room and slammed the door in my face, making the whole house shake. I glared daggers at his door before retreating to my room. I took off my shirt and climbed into bed, not even bothering to take off my jeans. I slammed my head into my pillow repeatedly, one sentence going over and over in my mind._

Stupid, stupid, stupid…now how are you going to face her tomorrow?

**_END OF FLASHBACK FLASHBACK FLASHBACK_**

"Jack? Jaaaaaack? Hellooooo?" Jess waved a hand in my face, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"What?" I asked.

"All I said was I didn't post anything on Facebook or tell anyone," he smiled, "I was just messing with you last night."

I let out a sigh of relief and stood up. I walked to my dresser and grabbed a black V-neck. Putting it on, I turned back to Jess.

"So, your scared of seeing her again, aren't you?" he asked.

_This kid knows me so well._

"How'd you know?" I chuckled, not coming out as sarcastic as I intended to. I am, no joke, nervous about seeing her.

"Well, you obviously seem nervous," Jess said, "I mean, I guess if I was nervous I would put my shirt on backwards too."

I looked at him strangely before realizing I had my shirt on backwards. I felt the heat rush to my cheeks as I turned my shirt around. I changed into a pair of sweats and walked downstairs, Jess trailing behind me.

"I mean come on man, how the heck do you come back from making a complete idiot of yourself?" I asked, walking into the kitchen. Jess sat at the table while I rummaged through the cabinets, trying to find something to make.

_Note to self, go grocery shopping later._

I found some bread and decided to make French toast. I dipped the bread in eggs and cinnamon and put the pieces in the frying pan. I turned on the stove as Jess began to speak.

"Do you think maybe she'll forget about it?" he asked. I scoffed, flipping the pieces of bread. "Yeah, your right, stupid question."

"Well, all I could say is if she says something, she says something. There is nothing you could do," Jess said.

"Thanks man," I smiled. "While I finish making this, could you wake up Jennifer and get her dressed? We have to take her with us because no one can watch her."

"Dad's not here?" Jess asked. I shook my head.

"I didn't see his car in the driveway when we came from upstairs."

"I honestly don't know why I even ask anymore," Jess said, walking up the stairs to Jennifer's room. I honestly don't know why he asks either. I mean I love my dad and all, but it seriously makes me angry that he is at work all the time. Jess and Jennifer don't deserve to be treated like they are being ignored. That happened to me in kindergarten and I do NOT want them to go through that same feeling. I feel so bad for them though. I mean, how would you feel if your older brother practically raised you? Your older brother basically playing the role of your father too? I don't know, I just hate that our dad keeps missing the chance to be in our lives.

I finished making the last batch of French toast as Jess came down with Jennifer.

"You like the colors?" Jess asked as he sat down and dug into his food. Jennifer was wearing a red dress with black polka dots on it, a black bow going around her waist. Jess smiled. "I thought she could dress in our dojo's colors. You have to do her hair though, I can't do it right." He held out two red ribbons for me to tie in her hair.

I grabbed them from him and walked over to Jennifer, who was happily eating her French toast. "Hey Jenny-Bean, the usual?"

She nodded eagerly as she shoved another piece of toast in her mouth. I put her hair in pigtails and tied the red ribbons onto each one of them, and after I scarfed down my breakfast, we walked outside to the car. I put Jennifer into her booster seat and made sure she was strapped in, and then went into the drivers seat. Jess went to sit in the back because I told him we had to pick up Jerry on the way to the dojo. We drove for a few minutes, Jess and Jennifer talking the whole time, until we reached Jerry's house. We saw him sitting on his porch, and when we pulled up he jumped in the car.

"Hey guys, what it do?" Jerry asked. Jess and Jennifer were too absorbed in their conversation to even notice him and I just laughed. He looked at me. "What?"

I just shook my head and started the car again, leaving for the dojo.

**DONE! I KNOW SUCKY CHAPTER, BUT IN MY DEFENSE I STARTED THIS AND 11:42pm ON MONDAY SO TECHNICALLY IT IS STILL MONDAY FOR ME BUT I GOT DISTRACTED (stupid YouTube) AND NOW IT IS 6:15am IN THE MORNING AND I'M TIRED BUT I COULDN'T LEAVE MY SWASOME READERS HANGING SO I AM UPDATING NOW AND 2 CHAPTERS LATER WHEN I WAKE UP LATER TODAY (Tuesday) SO SORRY IF IT SUCKS AND I PROMISE THE NEXT TWO CHAPTERS WILL BE AWESOME! THERE WILL BE LOTS OF SHOUTOUTS TOMORROW SO I APOLOGIZE IN ADVANCE FOR THE LONG AUTHORS NOTE! WELL, I'M GONNA GO TO SLEEP SO GOOD NIGHT, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, AND I LOVE YOU GUYS MORE THAN CHEESEBALLS! (I REALLY need some sleep) XD**


	38. Chapter 38: HE WHAT!

**PWEASE READ END AUTHOR'S NOTE XD Onto ze story!**

**Disclaimer: I will own Kickin' It when Jerry will like saltines...so it's never gonna happen :(**

**Kim's POV**

I woke up with my alarm clock going off. I pressed the dismiss button and stood up, pushing all the hair out of my face. I managed to drag myself to my bathroom and I looked in the mirror. I shrieked a little at my reflection.

_I do NOT look good in the morning._

I decided to get to work. After brushing my teeth and FINALLY getting all of the tangles out of my hair, I walked to my dresser. I grabbed a tank top and put it on, then put one of my Bobby Wasabi shirts on over it. I put on a pair of sweats and walked out of my room. As I walked down the stairs my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Kim, it's Grace. I just wanted to make sure you are ready to kick some Black Dragon butt at the tournament," Grace said. I could see the smile on her face already.

"Yep, I'm almost ready, I just have to eat real quick," I said. "Would you be able to pick me up?"

"Sure! Are your siblings coming too?" she asked. My eyes widened as I face palmed.

"Crap, I didn't even sign them up for karate when I signed up," I groaned. I heard a squeal. I turned to see Emily sitting at the table. She smiled from ear to ear as she jumped in her seat from excitement, causing her ponytail to thrash around wildly.

"You joined a karate dojo?!" she asked. She got out of her seat and skipped up to me, jumping up and down once again in excitement.

"Hey Grace, I've gotta go, call me when you get here, alright?"

"Gotcha girl," Grace replied. I ended the call and slipped my phone into my pocket.

"Yeah," I said, facing Emily, "I joined and today we have a tournament."

"Did you sign us up too?" She eyed me as I went to the fridge to grab a water bottle and an apple.

"Well," I shrugged, "I might have…kind of…forgot to."

"Well thanks for forgetting us sis," she replied sarcastically, "I feel the love."

"Sorry," I replied, taking a sip of water.

"Oh! Can we come to your tournament?" Emily squealed. You gotta love that about Emily, she'll be mad about something one second, then she'll forget about it and be all happy again.

"Sure, if you want," I replied. "Do you want to wake Leo up and ask if he wants to go?" I opened my water bottle again to take another sip.

Emily smiled. "Sure!" she said. She walked up to me and grabbed my water bottle out of my hand. She turned and started to walk away.

"You know if you're thirsty you could have gotten one from the fridge instead of taking mine, right?" I asked. She reached the bottom of the stairs and smiled at me.

"Oh, this isn't for me, it's for Leo," she smiled again and raced up the stairs. I just shrugged it off and got another from the fridge.

_How sweet, she's bringing her brother some water._

**I don't think that was the reason she wanted the water.**

_What do you mea-_

"AAAAH! EMILY GET BACK HERE!" I stifled a laugh as a took a bite out of my apple.

**That's what I meant.**

I heard footsteps and turned to see Leo marching down the stairs, mumbling angrily with every step he took. He was dressed in jeans and a green T-shirt, which was covered in the water dripping down from his blonde hair. He walked past me and huffed as he took a seat at the table.

"Do you see what she did to me?" Leo asked, pointing to himself.

"Maybe she was trying to wake you up?" I reasoned. I bit my lip to stop myself from smiling, but that failed miserably.

"The thing is though I was already up!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. "I was brushing my hair when she came behind me and poured water on my head!"

I laughed as Emily came skipping down the stairs, changed out of her pajamas and into some normal clothes, "I'm ready!" she sang, taking a seat next to Leo. He glared at her, but it obviously didn't faze her.

"Well, Grace will be here soon, so Leo you might want to change into something, you know, not wet?" I said. He sent me a glare before getting up. Just when he was about to leave the kitchen, my phone rang.

"Hey Grace," I said.

"Hey, I'm outside. Hurry up, if we don't leave soon we're gonna be late!" she said before ending the call.

"Oops change of plans, looks like you're going in that come on!" I grabbed my bag off of the table.

"But wh-WOAH!" I grabbed Leo's hand before he could complain any more and ran to the door, dragging him behind me. After everyone was out I locked the door, and turned to see Grace's car in my driveway. She rolled down her window as I ran up to it.

"Hey Grace!" I said.

"Hey girl!" she smiled. "You can ride up front with me and your bro and sis can be in the back with Olivia, Dylan, and Claire. Dylan, get out and go into the back seat."

Leo and Emily were already in the car as I made my way to the passenger seat. Dylan was getting out, and when he saw me, he smiled and leaned against the car.

"Well if it isn't me little jalapeno," he smirked, "did you miss me?" He smiled again, but the back door that he was leaning on opened, causing him to stumble.

_Wow, what a charmer._

Olivia's head popped out of the car. "Come on Casanova," she said, grabbing Dylan's arm and yanking him into the vehicle, "I am not missing an opportunity to kick the Black Dragons butts just so you could flirt with someone whose way out of your league."

I laughed as she closed the door. She really gets down to the point doesn't she? I chuckled as I got into the passenger seat, and we were off.

I looked in the back seat to see Claire's nose in a book, her green eyes zipping across the page. I looked over to see Leo, Emily, Olivia, and Dylan all huddled together.

"Let's see, what else did I do?" Olivia asked herself. She smiled, her piercing blue eyes filled with excitement. Her jet black hair was in a ponytail, and she was already in her gi. "Oh! I made a sandwich for him one time," she said, pointing to Dylan, "and I mixed sand in the mayonnaise."

"I remember that," Dylan said, shuddering at the memory. "I had that gritty sand taste in my mouth for days."

"That's nothing!" Leo said, "one time I made Emily a strawberry smoothies, and I added chili pepper extract in it," Leo laughed.

"And to make up for my tongue being on fire for a week," Emily said, "I got him back by putting glue in his hair gel! His hair was sticking straight up, and when he went to come it his comb got stuck in his hair!" Olivia high-fived Emily as they laughed.

"That's a good one!" Olivia said, "I gotta write that down in my prank book!"

"You have a prank book?" Leo and Emily asked at the same time.

"Yeah, it has…" they huddled together even closer, muffling their voices. I turned back to Grace.

"Well, it looks like our siblings are getting along," I said.

"Yeah, I don't think it's good that they are sharing pranks though," she said. "That just gives them more ideas on how to prank US."

"Yeah, maybe it's not so good," I said. When we came to a stoplight, Grace turned toward me.

"So, I was 'studying' with Jack?" she asked, putting air quotes around 'studying'.

I looked down, a blush coming on my cheeks as I remembered what happened.

"Well, we studied," I whispered, not wanting anyone to hear. "And when I was about to leave he…"

"He…" Grace questioned, whispering too.

"He hugged me," I said, even quieter than before.

"HE WHAT?!" Grace shrieked. Everyone jumped at her sudden outburst and looked at her.

"She's just excited about a shoe sale," I yelled over Grace's ear piercing squeals. Everyone looked at me suspiciously, especially Leo and Emily because they know I'm a bad liar, but eventually they went back to their conversation.

"Will you keep it down and stop squealing?" I whispered/yelled. Grace stopped, a large smile creeping onto her face.

"Tell me EVERYTHING," she demanded, her smile getting wider (if that's even possible).

"Well…"

_**FLASHBACK FLASHBACK FLASHBACK**_

_"Kim, wait!" I heard Jack say. I turned around to face him._

_"Yeah?"_

_He looked down and played with his hands. His mouth opened and closed, like he was gonna say something but he decided against it. He looked nervous._

Why would he be nervous?

_Out of no where, I felt two strong arms envelope me into warm hug. My eyes widened in shock and realization._

Jack was hugging me.

_Soon the hug was gone as fast as it had came, taking its warmth along with it and leaving me with the night's chilly air._

_"Uh-yeah I'm-uh," he stuttered, scratching the back of his neck. He started to flail his arms around._

_"I gotta-um-feed my-uh-baby penguin! Yeah, uh-no wait, um," he shook his head quickly. I would have smiled at his cuteness, giggled at his adorableness-wait did I just say that? Back to the point, I would have done something, but he was talking so fast and I don't even really know what's going on right now. "I gotta-um- shave my-uh-washer! Yeah-no, ugh-yeah, um see you tomorrow bye!" he finished quickly, jogging back into his house and slamming the door behind him . I stood there for a few moments._

What just happened?

_"Wow, someone likes you," a voice called from behind me. I spun around quickly, only to face Jess, Jack's younger brother. He tucked his surfboard under his arm as he held his phone in his hand._

_"What are you talking about? Whaaat? No, he doesn't," I said, my voice going slightly higher. I felt my cheeks get hotter._

_"And I think that you might like him too," he smirked, holding is phone up in his face. He looks just like Jack with that smirk._

_"What? Me? Psh, no! What are you talking about-I mean seriously, whaaaat?"_

Curse my horrible lying skills and high pitched voice!

_"What are you doing anyways?" I asked, trying to change the subject as I pointed to his phone._

_"Oh nothing, just trying to get a signal," he said. "And you seriously suck at lying, no offense though."_

_"None taken," I said. My eyes widened. "I mean not that I was LYING or anything, yeah." I looked at my wrist. "Oh look at the time-"_

_"Ah, you don't have a watch, why are you looking at your wrist?" he asked, still holding his phone to try and get a signal._

Damn he's smart.

_"Um, you know what see you later I gotta go bye!" I said, already walking off to my house._

_"Bye, nice meeting you!" he yelled. I waved at him and entered my house. I saw him slip his phone into his pocket and walked up his driveway just as I closed my door. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding as I leaned against the door._

Good job Kim, I think you covered that up quite nicely.

**Yeah, sure, whatever you say.**

**_END OF FLASHBACK FLASHBACK FLASHBACK_**

I covered my ear as Grace squealed again. The kids gave us confusing glances again.

"There's a dress sale going on also," I said. They just rolled their eyes and continued what they were doing.

"Grace, Grace stop squealing!" I yelled/whispered.

"Oh my gosh he hugged you!" Grace yelled/whispered. "And he started stuttering!"

"Yeah, so?" I asked, hoping she wouldn't say what I think she is going to say.

"He likes you!" she exclaimed. Before I could say anything she continued. "And you like him too!"

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

She gave me an 'Are You Serious?' look. "Please Kim, your voice was as high as Mount Rushmore when you were talking to Jess."

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes. There is no point in arguing with her, she'll just take that as more proof that she is right.

"Denial!" she sang.

"What was that?" I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Nothing!" she squeaked. We continued to drive until the Black Dragons Dojo came into view.

_Well, here goes nothing!_

**END OF CHAPPIE! EEEEEK! I'll update the next one after taekwondo practice (EEEEK I'm testing for my yellow belt on Saturday, which happens to be Leo Howard's BIRTHDAY EEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! XD) Finally, filler chapters are over (for now D:). Well, I at least try to put some KICK moments into every chapter, but next chapter will have a TON! OMG Win, Lose or Ty **SPOILERS SO DON'T READ IF YOU DIDN'T SEE IT!** I was happy and sad about it. Sad because there was like NO KICK! I mean what the heck? I at least thought Jack would've punched Frank for saying Kim was his (that would have been so cute XD), but NO! NONE! But I DID like that Kai came back. When I saw him I was literally screaming at the TV, saying "KICK HIS BUTT JACK!" and stuff like that. My mom was like "you know they can't hear you right?" XD When he said he was better than Jack I was like "OH NO HE DIDN'T!" and I was basically trying to strangle him through the TV XD Then when Jack beat Kai I was screaming at the TV "HA! IN YOUR FACE! WHO'S SO BIG AND BAD NOW? HUH? HUH!" and "YOU GO JACK!" and my poor mother, she was like "I give up" and walked away XD OMG I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE THE NEXT EPISODE EEEEEK! IT'S THE FINAL COUNTDOWN (great now that song is stuck in my head)! OMG two of my taekwondo instructors are dating, and he just proposed to her!EEEEEEEEK! And the funny thing is she has blonde hair and he has brown, and they're both black belts, so the first thing that popped into my head was "OMG they remind me of KICK". I'm sorry I just had to share that XD**

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!**

**To the guest who posted this comment:**

**La-ame tired of the excuses! Just get the damn chapters up and stop giving EXCUSES!**

**Sheesh Mr. Grouchy Pants, I think someone sprinkled some grumpy flakes in your cereal this morning. XD I'm sorry that I give "excuses", but I just want my lovely readers to know why I didn't update sooner or when I was supposed to, is that a crime? (No seriously is it a crime or something? Because I can't go to jail at such a young age! XD) No one is forcing you to read my end notes or excuses. I'm not threatening to poke you with a pen if you don't read them. I'm not threatening to throw you into a pool I filled with chocolate pudding (mmmm...chocolate pudding XD) if you don't read them. I'm not threatening to draw a mustache on you in your sleep if you don't read them (I did that to my sister once, funny story actually...). No one is forcing you to read them (is someone? Blink once for yes and twice for no XD), and if you don't like them then maybe don't read them? Also, I don't know if you thought the chapter was lame or the excuses, maybe a little more specific next time? That would sure help a lot and clear things up a bit, unless you're going for that subtle mysterious vibe...then you nailed it! XD Sorry if you thought the chapter was lame, I mean not all chapters can have TONS of KICK moments am I right? *wink wink nudge nudge* That and the fact that I wrote this from like midnight to 6am in the morning :P And if you thought my endnotes are lame, sorry for the 2 minutes of pure torture to read it (or longer for the really long ones...yes I know I talk a lot XD).**

**AND TO ALL OF MY READERS- If you are bothered by my endnotes and want me to stop, please tell me nicely. I'll stop if a bunch of you don't like it, but remember you don't have to read it. I could try and post when I'll update next at the very beginning of the endnote if that helps any? So you won't have to read anymore? But if you don't want to deal with my endnotes and crazy sayings and off topic discussions and parts of my weird wacky crazy hyper life, then I understand and I'll stop, just please ask nicely. See Mr. Grouchy Pants, would that be so hard? Haha, you should put that in as your guest name so I know it's you who's reviewing. XD Also to anyone else who doesn't have an account, please leave a name in the quest box. It could be your name, a pet's name, a made up name, ANY name really (Oh! Except for Mr. Grouchy Pants, that's saved for my special reviewer mentioned earlier XD) just something (Even just a letter? Anything?) because a lot of your reviews are great and I would love to give you guys shoutouts. Speaking of shoutouts...**

**ALL shoutouts and responses to reviews/PMs will be in the next chapter. I decided to cut this mile long end note in half so it's only a half a mile long end note. XD**

**ALSO VERY IMPORTANT! I will be having a Wasabi Warriors Writing Weekend! I will be updating on Friday (for a special reviewers birthday who asked), Saturday (after my yellow belt test for LEO HOWARD'S BIRTHDAY EEEEEEEK!), Sunday (for my half-birthday, which is right after Leo Howard's birthday EEEEEEEEK!), and Monday after the new episode of Kickin' It! SO prepare for a KICK filled weekend with my Wasabi Warriors Writing Weekend!**

**Well, that's it, all the news, if you love tye-dyed koalas that smell like cotton candy and like playing guitar while eating ice cream cake please read and review and, well, bye! XD**


	39. Chapter 39: Does 1 plus 1 equal 2?

**SURPRISE! Onto ze story!**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR **AUTUMN**,**** HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOUUUUU! May your birthday be as awesome as a penguin that plays Guitar Hero.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It...**

**Kim's POV**

We all got out of the car and stood in front of the Black Dragons Dojo, taking in the building in front of us. The building is a little creepy, actually. It's very tall and dull. The brick building has this eerie feeling to it, with it's black framed windows and sleek glass doors, giving it this medieval yet modern look. The dark clouds moving over the building didn't help either.

"So this is the place, huh?" I asked, looking at Grace. She nodded, looking back at me.

"Are you guys just going to stare at the building or actually come inside?" Olivia asked. She was staring at us with an irritated look as she held the door open for us. I looked inside to see Emily, Leo, Dylan, and Claire standing in the building already, tapping their foots impatiently.

"We're coming we're coming." I felt a tug on my arm as Grace pulled me towards the building. We walked inside, and my jaw almost hit the floor in awe. This place looked nothing like our dojo. I walls were tiled black and red, shined to perfection. I could actually see myself in the floor. The mats were red, almost as clean as the floor, and the sleek black walls were covered in many types of weapons and defense equipment. It was all pretty amazing, but this placed missed that warm, welcoming feeling that our dojo had. Many people were walking around the mats, mingling with one another as all of the competitors practicing on the mats. One of the competitors, wearing a black and red gi, was practicing nun-chucks on the mats. His routine was flawless, his flips down to perfection. I was definitely nervous for whoever was going against him from our dojo.

"That guy is scary," Dylan said, "I think I need a hug."

Before I could respond, Dylan gave me a VERY tight hug.

"Ah, Dylan?" I managed to choke out.

"Yes?" he sighed happily. I looked down to see him with his eyes closed, a huge smile on his face.

"You're kinda squeezing the life out of me," I said. I managed to wriggle one of my arms out of his hug and pushed his head off of my arm, but he still didn't let go.

"Grace? A little help?" I called out. Suddenly Dylan's arms were yanked away from me, allowing me to breathe.

"You know," Grace said to Dylan, who Grace was still holding by his jacket, " I don't think you should almost strangle our secret weapon."

"What do you mean, 'secret weapon'?" Leo asked.

"Well, the Black Dragons don't know what belt Kim is yet. She's gonna put on her gi, except her belt, and wait for her match to put her belt on. Once they see what belt she is, they are gonna be so shocked that they won't now what hit their sorry, good for nothing, low life, cheating butts," Olivia spat. It was silent for a moment.

"Wow," Emily said, "you really don't like them do you?"

Olivia stiffened as she looked at Emily, "No, not really."

It was silent again. Grace decided to break the tension, which by the way was so thick that you would have to use a chainsaw to cut through it.

"Well, since you guys are already changed," Grace said, "why don't you guys take Leo and Emily to get some snacks while we get changed?" Before any of the kids could respond, Grace gave them a ten dollar bill and shoved them towards the concession stand. She pulled on my arm and dragged me to a changing room.

"Wow, someone's either really irritated or really excited," I said. As I opened my bag to get my gi out, Grace huffed and plopped on one of the benches.

"I just wanted to get out of there before Olivia blew up," Grace said, "BUT I'm also excited because we are FINALLY gonna beat them with you on the team."

I smiled as I put my hair into a ponytail. "Yeah, I'm kinda glad you got us out of there, Olivia did not look happy at all when Emily brought up how much she hated them."

Grace sighed, "Yeah, her best friend, well, EX- best friend, goes here, and I don't think she wants to see him anytime soon."

"What happened that made her hate whoever it is this much?" I sat down across from Grace. She gave me a frustrated sigh as she shook her head.

"I don't know, she won't tell me," Grace said. "All I know is she hasn't talked to him since whatever happened had happened."

"She can hold a grudge," I said.

"I hope that she doesn't go against him though, she can kick pretty hard when she is angry."

I shrugged. Seeing that we were both dressed, I zipped up my bag and walked towards the door. "Come on Grace, I don't wanna be late."

Grace followed me out of the dressing room. We stopped and looked for anyone from our dojo. Just when we spotted Jason and Eddie waving us over, we made our way to them. What I didn't expect was to get stopped my two people, wearing black and red gis.

**Jack's POV**

I parked in front of the Black Dragons Dojo and got out of the car, Jerry following. Jerry got Jennifer out of her booster seat as Jess got out of the car. He accidentally bumped into me as I made my way to the trunk to get our bags.

"Sorry," he mumbled distractedly. I looked at him closely, and saw that he was looking around the parking lot. He shifted from foot to foot, playing absentmindedly with his hands as he bit his lip.

"Are you okay?" I asked. Jess looked up at me and gave a sigh.

"Not really," Jess chuckled nervously. "I mean what if I see her here? She won't talk to me in school, what makes me think that she's gonna talk to me now? And what if I go against her? I don't know I-"

"Jennifer, stop it! No, no stop!" Jerry ran past us into the dojo, completely forgetting about his bag. I sighed as I slung it over my shoulder. Jennifer giggled as she made our way to us.

"What did you do to Jerry now?" I asked, picking her up and setting her on my shoulders. Jennifer giggled as she started patting my head.

"All I did was poke him in his stomach a few times," she giggled.

"Yeah, Jerry's really ticklish," I laughed.

We walked into the dojo and set our bags near our bench.

"Jess, get dressed quickly and then come and watch Jennifer so I could get dressed," I said.

"Alright!" Jess smiled. He grabbed his bag and jogged to the changing room.

I looked around for Jerry, and finally saw him inching his way towards us.

"Is it ok to come over," he asked cautiously, "or am I going to get attacked again by that poking machine on your shoulders?"

I grabbed Jennifer and sat her on my lap. "You won't poke Jerry again, will you Jenny-Bean?"

"No, I won't," she giggled. Jerry sighed in relief and sat next to us.

"So, you ready for the tournament?" Jerry asked me.

"Yeah, we are finally gonna see what belt Kim is!" I exclaimed. I mean, about time! She wouldn't tell me no matter how much I annoyed her.

"Of course you would be excited about that," Jerry smirked.

"Shut up," I replied, " I bet you're only excited to see Grace again."

Jerry stiffened as his cheeks turned a light shade of pink. He scoffed, "I am not."

"Sure," I replied sarcastically. Jess then jogged into view, dressed in his gi with his blue belt around his waist.

"Sorry I took too long," he said.

"Long? What are you talking about? You were barely gone for two minutes," I said. I shook my head. "Well anyways, please watch Jennifer while I change."

I set Jennifer on the bench and walked to the changing rooms, Jerry right behind me. We changed quickly and walked out of the changing room.

"Man, I am so hyped," Jerry said, jumping from foot to foot, "I'm so excited I could barely contain my swag."

I laughed, "You have swag?"

He glared at me, only making me laugh harder. "Please," Jerry scoffed. "My swag is so contagious, you wish you could catch it."

"Ok Jerry, yo-" I was stopped when Jerry hit me in the arm.

"What was that for?" I asked, hitting him back.

"Dude, look who is over there!" Jerry pointed to the other side of the room, where Grace and Kim were currently walking over to their team.

"You wanna annoy them?" Jerry asked, a mischievous smile crawling onto his face.

"Does 1+1+=2?" I replied back, smirking.

"Ah, give me a second," Jerry said, his mischievous smile turning into a confused one. I rolled on my eyes as I tugged on his arm.

"Just come on," I said, walking toward the girls.

_Note to self: Never give Jerry a math problem._

We approached the girls and stood in front of them, blocking their path.

"Hey girls," Jerry smirked. "What it do?"

**SURPRISE! I bet you weren't expecting me to update today, were you? Well, my first surprise, I extended Wasabi Warriors Writing Weekend an extra day! You can thank Autumn, one was my favorite reviewers, because it's her birthday and she asked me to update, so here you go! It would have been longer (sorry for it's shortness), but if I don't post this before 12 then it will be Friday and it won't count. I have one more surprise, but I won't do it until Monday, pwease read and review and bye! XD**


	40. Chapter 40: When Pigs Fly

**Day 2 of Wasabi Warriors Writing Weekend! Onto ze story!**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR **Alexisse Green, **HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOUUUUU! MAY YOUR BIRTHDAY BE AS GREAT AS A DANCING ELEPHANT! XD**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Kickin' It**

**Jack's POV**

"Hey girls," Jerry smirked, "what it do?"

I smiled as the girls rolled their eyes.

"Don't you ever say hello or hi or some other greeting other than your stupid catch phrase?" Grace whined. I know that Jerry's smile grew wider, challenging Grace, but I didn't look over to see him. I was too busy looking at Kim. Her hair was in a ponytail, her blonde hair falling over her shoulder like a waterfall. Her eyes were focused on Jerry and Grace bickering back and forth. She looked at me, looked back at Jerry, then did a double take. Our eyes locked for a second, before she looked down and bit her lip. I smiled.

_She's just so beautiful._

My smile faded as I thought what she might be thinking of.

_Could she be thinking about last night?_

Now it was my turn to look away and blush (a very manly blush).

"Do you realize how annoying you could be?" Grace asked Jerry. Grace's fists clenched, turning her knuckles white. Jerry laughed.

"Trust me Gracie, I DEFINITELY know how annoying I could me, people never forget to remind me," Jerry said, smiling widely. I moved over and stood next to Kim. She didn't seem to notice until I gently grabbed her arm, giving her a little fright. I pulled us a little bit away from our bickering friends, who, from a bystanders point of view, look like an old married couple.

I leaned over and whispered to Kim, "They really do have a lot of comebacks for each other."

"They should join the debate team or something," Kim whispered back.

I laughed at this. "What's so funny?" Kim asked.

"Kim, Jerry can't SPELL debate team let alone be on it." Kim laughed along. We continued to watch Grace and Jerry argue, me glancing at Kim every few moments.

"So," Kim smiled, "did you feed your baby penguin last night?"

I smirked. "Yeah, Kalem doesn't like eating that much, unless he is eating sardines."

Kim turned toward me, her eyes wide as her jaw hit the floor. "You actually HAVE a pet penguin?"

I burst out laughing, "No Kim, I'm just kidding." She gave me a look, but eventually she gave a little smile. I blushed as I tried to keep my voice level. "Yeah, but, sorry about that last night."

She looked at me as I continued to speak, "Yeah, I don't know what came over me when I hugged you. Sorry if it made you uncomfortable."

She shook her head, "Oh no, no, it wasn't weird at all, it was just a little taken off guard." She smiled, "You actually give pretty good hugs."

"I knew I was awesome, but I didn't know I was THAT awesome," I said. She punched me playfully in the arm. We both started to laugh. After a few moments we stopped laughing as we smiled at each other. Of course, our little moment was ruined my Jerry's and Grace's bickering getting louder. We turned back to the arguing teens.

"Do you ever do anything besides talking?" Grace shouted.

"Yeah, I do other things beside talking," Jerry's smirk was a big as the moon.

"Please, all see that when pigs fly," Grace retorted.

"You want me to stop talking and do something else?" Jerry asked, his smirk never leaving his face.

"Please, PLEASE stop talking for once in your li-" Grace was cut off…BY Jerry's lips. I think my jaw actually hit the floor this time, and I know Kim had the same reaction. We looked at each other at the same time, our mouths open and our eyes as wide as saucers.

_Oh no, this can't be good._

We turned back just in time to see Grace pull away. A loud SLAP was heard throughout the dojo as Grace's hand came in contact with Jerry's cheek.

He stumbled back, holding onto his cheek, "What?! You told me to stop talking and do something else."

"Not that you…you…moron!" Grace stuttered.

"Please, like you didn't enjoy it," Jerry smirked. Grace's face turned as red as the red on my gi.

"Why you-" Grace lunged at Jerry. Jerry let out his 'manly' Columbian war chant.. Just when Grace's hands were about wrap around his neck, though, Kim and I sprang into action. I grabbed Jerry and pulled him away from Grace, and Kim managed to pull Grace away before she could do any bodily harm to my best friend. I dragged Jerry to the corner of the dojo and let him go. I could still see a bright red mark on this right cheek.

_That's gonna be there a while._

Jerry touched his cheek gently as he turned to look at Grace. He turned back to me, but instead of a frown or a expression of pain on his face, he had the biggest, most genuine smile I had ever seen him wear.

"Dude," Jerry said excitedly, "I think she likes me."

**Kim's POV**

Ignoring Grace's protests, I dragged her away from Jerry and towards the gang.

"Grace, stop struggling, people are starting to stare!" I whispered harshly. I let her go, trying to calm her down before we reach the gang. She finally stop struggling.

"I can't believe he did that," Grace said, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. " I swear, I hope I go against him, I'm gonna finish him like a cheesecake!" **(A/N: Does anyone know what this is from? XD)**

"This might be a bad time but…" I said, " I told you so. I TOLD you he liked you, I TOLD you!" I started jumping up and down while clapping excitedly, but that quickly stopped when I saw the murderous look in her eyes.

_That and the steam practically coming out of her ears._

I rose my hands in surrender. "Sorry, I just had to say it, I'm done now."

She sent me another glare.

"Please, it's not like you ABOSLUTELY HATED it," I reasoned. She sent me a glare.

"How could you tell? You were too busy FLIRTING with Jackson over there," she retorted, jerking her thumb towards the other side of the dojo.

"No I wasn't," I said, looking down at my feet. "I don't know what you are talking about."

She smirked, "Yeah, sure, whatever. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna see if the concession satnd sells Listerine."

Grace walked away, leaving me to walk to the gang by myself. There eyes were still wide and their mouths were still opened.

Jasmine was the first one to blink. "Was I the only one who saw that?" she asked, pointing nowhere in particular.

"Nope," I said, popping the 'p'.

"That's so cute," Macy said.

"What do you mean 'cute'?" I asked.

"That they like each other," Lacy finished.

"She denies it-" I was cut of by Jason.

"Woah woah woah. I'm sorry, did I just see Jerry kiss Grace? Or am I just having a really weird dream and I'm still at home, under the covers in my bed sleeping?" Jason asked, rubbing his eyes.

Kayla smacked him on the back of the head. "Of course you're awake ya dork," she laughed. "Please continue Kim."

"Anyways," I said, "she denies it, but you could tell she didn't hate it." Everyone stiffened. "I mean, deny it once or twice, yeah you don't like him-"

"Kim-" Julie said.

"But if you keep denying it and try to make excuses why you don't like them-"

"Kim-" Milton warned.

"you obviously like him, I mean am I right?" I finished. I looked at everyone to see them standing still, eyes wide looking at something behind me.

"She's right behind me isn't she?" I asked. They nodded.

"I love you Grace," I exclaimed, turning around to see Grace. To my surprise she was smiling.

"It's funny," Grace started, "Those same things you mentioned you seem to do with Jack." I felt my face heat up as started to speak.

"I don't do that," I said, "right guys?"

I turned around, only to see the gang smiling sheepishly. "You DO kinda do that," Melissa said.

"And you were talking to him just now," Eddie smirked.

"More like flirting," Jason coughed.

Note to self: Smack those two bozos upside the head later.

"Whatever guys," I rolled my eyes, "think what you want. I'm not gonna say anything because I know that's what you want me to do."

I started to walk away, but I turned back around quickly, "And I DON'T like him!" I turned back around and sat on our bench, ignoring the gang's laughter.

"FIRST ROUND OF THE TOURNAMENT," the speaker announced, "OLIVIA O'DONTRY VERSUS JESS BREWER."

"Oh no," Grace mumbled.

"What?" I asked.

"That's her ex-best friend," Grace said. My eyes widened.

_WHAT?!_

**DUN DUN DUN CLIFFY! Ah, I know I'm evil XD OMG THIS WAS THE 40th CHAPTER! 60+ MORE TO GO WOOOOOO! I'll update tomorrow after my test (EEEEEEEEK I can't wait to get my yellow belt XD). Happy birthday to another one of my fantabulous reviewers, hope your birthday rocked! So there was some KICK AND some JACE, did you expect Jerry to do that? Huh? Huh? Were you surprised? If so... YES MY MISSION WAS ACCOMPLISHED! If not...walk of shame *walks away slowly with head down*. I hope it was the first one, if I have to do the walk of shame I won't be able to see where I'm going and I'll walk right into something! (I'm VERY VERY VERY VERY clumsy XD) Well, I'll see you tomorrow! Please read and review and bye! XD**


	41. Chapter 41: Don't Deserve An Explanation

**DAY 3 OF WASABI WARRIORS WRITING WEEKEND! Onto ze story!**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY SWEET 16 DEAR** Leo Howard**,**** HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOUUUUUUUU! AND MANY MORE! Love ya dude, MWAH! :* May your birthday be as awesome as you are. XD**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR **xXxXDon'tHateJustLoveXxXx**,**** HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOUUUUU! May your birthday be as awesome as cheeseballs. XD**

**Kim's POV**

"What did you say?" I choked out. Grace sighed and sat down next to me.

"Yeah, Jess Brewer and my sister used to be best friends," Grace said.

My eyes widened as I began to stutter. "But-but-but he's so nice! What the heck happened between them?"

Grace rolled her eyes, "She won't freaking tell me and it's driving me crazy! It happened last year though, that's the last time I ever saw him come to my house."

"But how could he do something that would hurt Olivia so much that she wouldn't talk to him for A YEAR?" I asked. "The kid is so sweet, and get this, HE HAS MANNERS! And being related to his brother and having manners? A miracle."

Grace laughed, " I know, he was so polite every time he came over. I honestly don't know what happened in between them, but I feel bad for him right now."

"Why is that?" I asked. She looked behind her shoulder.

"The look in Olivia's eyes makes her look like she wants to strangle something," Grace said. I looked over my shoulder too. Olivia stood there, completely over the shock, and now she looked like she indeed wanted to strangle someone. She had her eyes closed and was taking deep breaths, trying to stop her body from shaking. That didn't really help though, you could practically see them shaking with rage. Her knuckles were as white as a ghost from bawling her hands into fists so tightly. She opened her eyes slowly, her piercing blue eyes narrowing out of anger. She took a deep sigh and walked towards the mats. Before she made it all the way though, the gang and I stopped her.

"Come on Olivia, you got this," Brody patted her shoulder in support.

"Your going to do fine," Kayla said.

"Just PLEASE don't do anything to get yourself landed in jail," Grace said, " I don't want to have to bail you out."

Olivia managed a small smirk, "Don't worry Grace, I won't go totally insane on him," Olivia smirked, "I'm only gonna give him EXACTLY what he deserves."

She turned around and walked towards the mats again. The whole gang sighed.

"What are you guys sighing for?" I asked, "she said she wouldn't go totally insane on him.

"But she said she would give him EXACTLY what he deserved," Jasmine repeated.

"And that basically means that she is gonna beat him to a pulp," Dylan finished. Grace elbowed him in his stomach.

"Ouch!" Dylan said, rubbing his stomach, " What? I'm just stating the truth."

We all sighed and made our way back to the bench, hoping that the police won't have to show up anytime soon.

**Jack's POV**

"FIRST ROUND OF THE TOURNAMENT," the speaker announced, "OLIVIA O'DONTRY VERSUS JESS BREWER."

I looked around for Jess, and I finally spotted his pale form sitting on the bench. I left Jerry, who was still smiling stupidly while holding his cheek, and made my way over to him to remind him to breathe. I kneeled down beside him.

"Jess?" I shook him lightly, "Are you alright?"

Jess was as stiff as a board. Hell, maybe even stiffer. He gulped loudly as he slowly turned to me, fear in his eyes.

"Help me," he croaked out, his face going even paler.

"Come on Sam," I tried to reassure him, " you could do this."

"I don't know," Jess said, "she never let me explain to her what happened, and I know she wants to pummel me into the ground right now."

"I don't know what happened between you two," I said, "but I don't think she's the type of girl who is going to have a grudge affect her martial arts and judgment."

I turned and looked at the mats, seeing Olivia stand there as she cracked her knuckles. I gulped.

_She's a scary ten year old._

"Okay, maybe not," I said, "but I know that you won't let her get to you, and that you could block anything she throws at you."

"I guess your right," Jess said. He stood up, his legs shaking a little, but he managed to stand up straight. "I can do this. I can do this."

He seemed to be reassuring himself more than me, but it was a great start. "Are you ready?" I asked.

He nodded, some of his confidence coming back into his eyes. "Yeah, I'm ready." He slowly made his way to the mats. They both bowed to each other and shook hands. I saw Jess wince slightly, but he managed to keep a straight face.

_Damn, she must have a mean handshake._

After they were done shaking hands. They got into fighting stances. The official gave the signal to start. Jess and Olivia circled around the mat, daring the other to go first. Olivia was glaring so hard that it looked like she was trying to shoot laser beams through her eyes. Jess looked unaffected by that, but I knew him better.

_He's totally affected by that._

Olivia decided to make the first move with a flying side kick. They fought for a few minutes, each blocking the others punches and kicks flawlessly. It's been a few minutes now, and they fighting pair started to move towards the end of the mat, closest to us. I watched closely as they continued to spar, and I started to notice something.

_Why are there mouths moving?_

I scooted a little closer, attempting to get a better look. Yep, their mouths were definitely moving. I scooted as far off of the bench as I could without falling off of it, and that's when I heard it. Talking. I could barely hear it because they were talking so quietly, but I could still hear it clearly.

"Why won't you listen to me?" Jess asked, blocking Olivia's roundhouse kick. He sent a side kick to her, which she also blocked.

"Because I don't want to hear your excuses," she snarled. She sent a series of punches, Jess trying to block all of them.

"I'm not making anything up though!" Jess said, blocking each punch. Olivia just sent more punches even faster. "Just if you'll give me a chance to explain, you know why!"

Olivia kept throwing more punches, Jess blocking them. After blocking one of her punches, Olivia grabbed his arm and flipped him over her shoulder. She put her knee on his back as she held his arm at an angle that looked slightly uncomfortable.

"You don't deserve an explanation," Olivia hissed, "what you did couldn't be forgiven." The official signaled Olivia as the winner, and she walked of the mat without another word.

I ran onto the mat and helped Jess up. We walked off of the mats and made our way to the bench. Jess winced and grabbed his arm as he sat down.

"Are you okay?" I asked. He nodded, but stopped and winced again.

"Are you SURE?" I asked.

"I am for now, I don't think it's anything to worry about," Jess said. "At least I hope," he mumbled.

"What was with the talking?" I asked.

"Let me point out that she started it," he said defensively. I sighed.

"I'm gonna go and get an ice pack," I said, standing up. Jess tried to protest, saying he was fine and he didn't need anything, but I just ignored him and made my way to the mini freezer by the changing rooms where they kept the ice packs. I opened the door, the cool air coming at me and sending shivers down my spine. The last one was all the way in the back, so I had to really reach for it.

"Hey," I heard. I jumped a little, resulting in hitting my head on the top of the freezer. I heard laughing as I stood up and closed the freezer door, rubbing my head.

"Ouch," I said.

"Did you get that ice pack for yourself?" Kim asked, obviously laughing at my pain.

"No," I put the ice pack against my head, " I got it for Jess, but now I think I might use it."

She smiled. "How is he?" she asked sincerely. "I saw what Olivia did and it looked like it hurt. I wanted to make sure that he was ok."

"He says he's fine," I said, "but you know us Brewer Boys, we are very stubborn."

She smiled, "Yep, you Brewer Boys are very stubborn."

I faked hurt. "You weren't supposed to AGREE with me." She started to laugh again, and I couldn't keep a straight face any longer. I cracked a smile. I can't help but smile when she laughs. Her laugh is contagious. I noticed she didn't have her belt on.

"Why don't you have your belt on?" I asked. "What? Don't know how to tie it?" I joked. She sent me a mini glare, but it wasn't as affective when she is smiling.

"I know how to tie it," she retorted, "I just don't want to give away my belt rank until it's my turn to spar."

"What, are you scared we are gonna make fun of you?" I asked her, talking like someone would to a five year old.

"No, I just want to see the surprise on everyone's faces," Kim simply stated.

"What makes you think we are going to be surprised?" I asked.

"Oh nothing," Kim sang, rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet. I was about to reply, but the announcer came onto the speaker, announcing who is competing in the next match.

"Well, I have to get back," Kim said, slowly walking backwards toward her team's bench. "Tell Jess I hope his arm feels better, same with your head."

"Okay," I laughed, "Thanks." She smiled again before turning around, now walking straight to her team. I smiled as I walked back to my team, holding the ice pack to my head.

"What happened to your head?" Jess asked, noticing the ice pack on it.

"I accidentally hit it on the top of the freezer," I said. "No big deal." I handed him the ice pack, but he shook his head.

"No, you keep it," Jess said, "I could wait until the end of the tournament."

"No you can't," I said, pushing the ice pack into his hands, "I doesn't hurt anymore, and you need it way more than I do."

"Are you sure?" he asked, "I don't want your head to hurt."

"For the last time I'M SURE," I laughed, "My head doesn't hurt anymore, while your arm obviously does. Now shut up, put the ice pack on your arm, and watch the tournament."

Jess smiled as he took the ice pack. "Thanks Jack."

"No problem little bro," I said, ruffling his hair. He gave me a serious face.

"Dude, not the hair."

I smiled and sat down next to him. The matches continued on, some being won by The Black Dragons, some by The Wasabi Warriors. Everything was pretty even. Jerry went a few matches later, his cheek STILL as red as when it was hit. He went against Grace, and after a few minutes she had him on the ground. I don't think Jerry minded losing though. At least that's the impression his stupid grin gave off as he made his way back to the bench. After most of the competitors went, I knew it was gonna be my turn soon.

_I wonder when Kim is going? I bet she's not even going to go._

The announcer jolted me out of my thoughts.

"WE ARE GONNA TAKE A BREAK," the announcer said, " AND AFTER THAT WILL BE OUR LAST MATCH. THE MATCH WILL BE BETWEEN TWO SECOND DEGREE BLACK BELTS-"

_Who else is a black belt? How did I not know there was another SECOND DEGREE black belt in Seaford?_

"AND THOSE COMPETITORS WILL BE JACK BREWER AND KIM CRAWFORD."

My mouth dropped to the floor, as did probably everybody else's on my team.

_WHAT?!_

__**DUN DUN DUN! BOOM GOES THE DYNAMITE BOOM! THE NEXT CHAPTER YOU ARE GOING TO LOOOOVE! EEEEK I took my yellow belt test! I won't know if I passed until Wednesday though :( Thanks guys for all of your support, I totally went all Kickin' It on them! Just kidding just kidding, but I do think I did ok. OMG I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! This story is the most reviewed on the entire archive, MOST REVIEWED! AFTER ALMOST FIVE MONTHS OF IT BEING ON HERE! You guys are amazing, I never would have thought my story would have gotten this far. Everyone says my sister is the writer in the family, not me. THANK YOU GUYS FOR MAKING MY WHOLE YEAR XD So guess what? I'm gonna add another surprise! I'm gonna write another chapter now, and update it for Saturday's also and STILL update tomorrow on Sunday, so you guys get a bonus chapter! YAY! *cricket cricket*Just kidding, and happy birthday to another one of my fantabulous reviewers, you are awesome. Happy birthday to Leo Howard, who is officially 16! Love ya dude! :* Mwah! Well, I'm gonna go and write some more, so pwease read and review and bye! XD**

**P.S. Aw you guys suspected the JACE moment in the last chapter, I had to do the walk of shame :( Thank goodness I didn't run into that many things, only about 10! New record for me WOOOOOOOO!**


	42. Chapter 42: Bring It On

**DAY 3 OF WASABI WARRIORS WRITING WEEKEND-BONUS CHAPTER! Onto ze story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It**

**Jack's POV**

_WHAT?!_

I shook my head, making sure I heard that right. Second degree black? SECOND DEGREE BLACK? I was the only second degree black belt in Seaford…well, until now. I looked at my teammates and they looked shocked also. Jerry came running up to me.

"Jack! Jack!" Jerry said. A small bruise was forming on his jaw from his spar with Grace, right under the bright red slap mark on his cheek. "Guess what? Kim's a second degree black belt! Isn't that swasome, yo?"

"I heard Jerry," I said, still recovering from shock. I don't know what to think right now. Kim's a black belt? Well, THAT made her like ten times hotter. She didn't tell me so she could throw me off guard? Smart. I got up from my seat.

"I'll be right back guys," I said. I walked around the mat, looking for Kim. I finally spotted her by the water fountains, so I headed over there. When she turned around and saw me, she smirked.

"Were you surprised?" she asked. She now had on her black belt, proving that I didn't imagine what I was hearing.

"No comment," I said.

"Told you ya would be," she smirked. She's getting really good with the smirking.

_She must have learned from me._

"I'm still gonna beat you in the tournament," I smirked. I crossed my arms over my chest and took a step forward.

Kim mimicked my motions. "Please, you? Beat me? That's not gonna happen Brewer," Kim replied.

"So we're on last names, huh Crawford?" I asked, stepping closer.

"Apparently so," Kim said. "Just admit it, I caught you off guard."

"No, why would I admit that? Remember, I'm a Brewer, we ARE very stubborn," I said. "But no, you didn't catch me off guard."

"You know I did, just admit it," Kim said.

"Nope," I said, popping the 'p'.

"Come on, you wanna admit it," Kim said, nudging me gently in the ribs with her elbow. "Come on, come on."

"Nope, not going to," I said. I smirked as she raised one eyebrow quizzically, her eyes holding a tad annoyance.

"I know I caught you off guard," Kim said.

"Nope, you didn't," I lied through my teeth. "You can't catch me off guard, Kim."

"Yes I can," Kim said.

"No," I laughed, "you can't."

Kim was silent for a minute, then she smirked. "Yes I can Jack."

I rolled my eyes as I laughed. "Kim, no you ca-" I stopped talking when Kim came forward and kissed me on the cheek. My eyes widened in shock as my face reddened. When she pulled back I saw a very light blush on her cheeks, but that was quickly replaced by a smirk. It was just a light peck, but I could still feel the little tingles on my left cheek where she kissed me.

_Is it getting hot in here or is it just me?_

"What was that for?" I asked, trying to keep my voice level.

"First, to catch you off guard, which I did," she smiled. "Told ya I could. And second, just consider it a friendly kiss for good luck, you're gonna need it.

_Two can play at that game._

I smirked. "Well, in that case…" I leaned down and pressed my lips against Kim's right cheek. I held them there for a little longer than she did, but still pulled away quickly. Now the tables have turned, with her blushing and me smirking.

"What was that for?" Kim asked.

"Just a friendly kiss," I smiled.

**Friendly? NOT.**

_Quiet._

**PLEASE, you totally wanted to kiss her on the lips.**

_Not now, leave me alone._

**You didn't deny it!**

_Shut up._

"I thought I should give you your luck back, cause you're the one who is going to need it more than me."

Kim was about to say something back, but the announcer came on the speaker. "NEXT COMPETING WILL BE JACK BREWER AND KIM CRAWFORD."

"Gotta go," Kim smirked, "I got some butt to kick."

"Sure, you keep telling yourself that," I smiled. We both walked back to our teams, me getting a very loud and very excited pep talk from Jerry, and after a few moments we both walked onto the mat. The official gave us the signal to bow and shake hands. Kim and I faced each other and bowed, our eyes never breaking contact. After we shook hands, we waited for the official to give the signal to start. When he gave the signal, usually the opponent would step back and circle the mat, waiting for the other to make the first move. But not Kim, oh no, Kim's definitely different. As soon as the official gave us the signal to start, instead of stepping back and waiting, Kim performed a perfect inside crest, kicking me right in the jaw. I didn't expect THAT to happen, and I didn't have time to block. I stumbled backwards and grabbed my jaw. I shook my head as I felt my jaw throbbing, and when I looked up I saw Kim in her fighting stance, a smug, 'I-told-you-ya-needed-the-luck' smile on her face.

_She's got a mean kick...finally some competition._

I smirked as I gotta into my fighting stance.

"Bring it on." With that I threw the first punch.

**DUN...DUN...DUNNNNNNNNNNN! I know, such a short chapter! Well it's a bonus chapter, and it's SUCH a great place to end. OMG I think every single chapter in this story ended in a cliffhanger. WOW and the funny thing is I hate reading cliffhangers, but they are the BEST way to end a chapter! I am so sorry I put you through this torture guys. Did the KICK moment make up for the short chappie? Eh? Eh? Pwease review and let me know what you think! XD**

**P.S. I FINALLY MADE A TWITTER! XD I think I'm gonna make another just for fanfiction so I can post stuff like when I'm gonna update and stuff like that. The one I literally JUST made is emergencyroomER.**


	43. Chapter 43: Bail Rudy Out Of Jail Again

**DAY FOUR OF WASABI WARRIORS WRITING WEEKEND (Sunday)! Onto ze story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't OWN KICKIN' IT!**

**Jack's POV**

"Bring it on." With that I threw the first punch. She dodged it quickly and aimed punch at my stomach, which I quickly blocked. We continued to attack each other, putting all the force and strength we could muster into our attacks. I studied Kim's motions as she blocked one of my kicks. She was very quick to block when I attacked her, showing her good reflexes. She was also light on her feet, her feet almost never touching the ground as she sent strike after strike. Her balance never faltered, and neither did her focus.

_She's better than I thought._

We have been fighting for about ten minutes. I could feel myself starting to get tired, but that sure as hell isn't gonna stop me from winning. I sent a kick to her side, which she once again blocked. She sent a kick to my head, barely missing it. Just when I thought I was getting the upper hand, she managed to grab my arm from when I tried to punch her and flipped me. The whole dojo was silent, the only thing being heard was the loud thud that was produced from my body hitting the floor.

**Kim's POV**

I managed to get the upper hand, and when Jack went in for a punch I grabbed his arm and flipped him. The whole dojo was silent as he hit the ground.

_I…won?_

A roar of applause broke the silence. I turned to see the gang cheering widely. I smiled as I ran up to them. I was immediately brought into a hug by Grace, who was squeezing me tightly as she jumped up and down.

"YOU DID IT!" Grace squealed repeatedly, tightening her hold on me even more. The gang eventually joined in, crushing me in a big group hug.

"AND THE WINNER OF THE MATCH IS…" the announcer spoke, "JACK BREWER!"

We immediately stopped jumping, wondering if we heard the announcer right. I quickly got out the group hug and made my way back onto the mats. I looked around and everyone looked as confused as I was. Jack was now standing, sharing the same dumbfound expression as me.

"Wait, I didn't win," Jack said, pointing to himself, "Kim did."

"Ms. Crawford performed an illegal strike," the official said, "making herself and the Bobby Wasabi Dojo disqualified."

"WHAT?" the gang screamed, Jack and I included. The audience started booing, except for the Black Dragons, who were jumping up and down in excitement. Rudy jogged onto the mats.

"What are ya talkin' about?!" Rudy screamed. "She never did an illegal move!"

"Yes she did, I saw it with my own eyes," the official said.

"Well, OBVIOUSLY you need to get some glasses," Rudy said, "cause you obviously can't see a thing!"

"What are you saying short stack?" the official said. He walked toward Rudy, towering over him with his 6'2'' figure. Rudy looked up and glared.

"What'ya think ya sasquatch?" Rudy said. "I'm saying you need to turn your ringer up on your phone, because you're obviously missing your calls!"

"You listen here you over grown baby," the official said, poking Rudy in the chest. "She did an illegal move, resulting in disqualification."

"NO, YOU listen ya telephone pole," Rudy said, poking the official back, "she DID NOT make an illegal move, and I AM NOT AN OVERGROWN BABY!" Rudy jumped up and down as he screamed the last part.

_Wow Rudy, way to prove him wrong._

"That's it," the official said. He clapped his hands twice. "SECURITY!"

Two tall, buff security guards came onto the mats. They both took one of Rudy's elbows and picked him up, carrying him effortlessly towards the exit.

"NO, LET ME GO, LET ME AT HIM!" Rudy yelled. He kicked his legs wildly, but it didn't do anything since he was being lifted at least two feet off the ground. The guards took him through the doors and out of sight. The official turned back to us as he handed a trophy to Jack.

"Here you go, congratulations," the official said. Jack accepted it slowly and cautiously, not really knowing what to do.

"Thanks I guess?" Jack replied. Once the official turned his back, Jack called Jerry over and started to talk to him. I turned toward the gang, who were all giving me sympathetic looks.

"I'm sorry guys," I sighed.

"It's not your fault," Milton replied, frowning slightly.

"That official doesn't know what he's talking about," Julie replied.

Jason gave me a pat on the back. "We'll get them next time."

I tried putting on a convincing smile. This absolutely sucks, I had him too! I let out a sigh.

"We'll, we are gonna go and bail Rudy out of jail again," Grace sighed. "Then we'll meet you by the car, okay?"

"Alright," I said. The gang walked out of the doors of the Black Dragons Dojo. I let out another sigh as I walked to the bench. I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder.

"Kim! Wait!" I turned around to see Jack jogging over to me. His team must be back in the locker rooms, because we were the only two left in the dojo.

"Hey Jack," I managed a small smile as I stuck out my hand. "Good game, you deserve it."

Jack took my hand and shook it, but what he said surprised me. "No, I don't deserve it, you do," he smiled.

"No I don't," I said, "I'm fine, I don't need your pity."

"I'm not giving you my pity," Jack said. "I meant every word. You were AMAZING! I never went against someone as good as you before. And you totally had me, you should have won! I honestly don't know what that official was talking about," Jack rambled. "I don't deserve that trophy. You absolutely positively one hundred percent deserved it. You beat me fair and square."

I smiled at him. "Thanks Jack," I said.

"I'm only telling the truth," he laughed. We smiled at each other before he spoke again. "Well, I have to go, Ty needs to talk to me. Thanks again for the great game."

"Your welcome," I laughed. He smiled again before he turned and walked away. He went to a door, and he sent me one more smile before walking in. Once he was out of sight, I headed to the exit of the dojo. I looked down at the floor, shaking my head and smiling as I suppressed my laughter. I pushed open the sleek glass doors and exited the dojo, feeling slightly happier then I did a few moments ago.

**Jack's POV**

I sent Kim one more smile before entering Ty's office.

"Hey Ty, you wanted to see me?" I asked, closing the door quietly behind me.

"Ah yes, Jack, take a seat," Ty said from his desk. I made my way towards his desk and sat in one of the comfy, leather chairs in front of it.

"I just wanted to say congratulations on your win," Ty began. "It was amazing to crush those Wasabi Worms once again."

"Thanks sir," I shuffled in my seat, "but you shouldn't be thanking me. I wouldn't have won the match, and the only reason I did was because Kim performed an illegal move."

"What? No she didn't," Ty laughed, waving his hand dismissively.

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean? The official said so."

Ty burst into laughter. "Oh, that? I bribed him to say that so you could win."

I stood up from my seat so fast I almost got whiplash. "WHAT?!"

**BAM! I know I am so diabolical it should be illegal XD I bet you didn't expect this chapter to go in this direction? For Kim to win but not win? Did'ya? Did'ya? I hope you didn't cause if not there is no surprising you guys! I guess you're just that awesome XD Guess what? I HAVE ANOTHER SURPRISE! There was originally supposed to be only one, but this is my third one. You ready? (drumroll)...I'M ADDING TUESDAY TO THE WASABI WARRIORS WRITING WEEKEND! I noticed that Tuesday is the five month anniversary of this story, (EEEEEK!) so I absolutely HAVE to update Tuesday also. XD One more surprise left! But you won't get it until Tuesday. Pwease read, review, and let me know what you think! XD**


	44. Chapter 44: Suckas!

**AAAAAAAAAAAH I'M BACK! If you want to know why I was gone, you can read the end note, but if you don't want to you don't have to. Long story short, grounded. :( Well, this was supposed to be day 5 of Wasabi Warriors Writing Weekend, so we are going back in time to that Monday. Ready? Ok. DAY FIVE OF WASABI WARRIORS WRITING WEEKEND! Onto ze story!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Kickin' It. :(**

"WHAT?!"

I looked at Ty, my mouth wide open. Then again, I honestly don't know why I'm surprised, it's something I could see Ty doing. Ty widened eyes from my outburst narrowed slightly as he gave leaned back in his chair, folding his hands behind his head. He eyed me and spoke slowly, "Yeah, I bribed the official."

I closed my eyes and exhaled slowly, trying to relax my clenched fists. I opened my eyes and stared at the little karate kid bobble head on his desk. I couldn't look him in the face or I knew that I would snap. "Let me get this straight," I said in an oddly calm voice, "you bribed the official. Bribed. As in paid him to give the opponent an illegal move even though they didn't resulting in us winning. Bribed."

The miniaturized karate kid's head still moved up and down slightly from my outburst. It's as if he was answering Ty's question for him.

"Yes," Ty leaned forward in his chair cautiously, "I bribed him before the match."

My eyes closed again as I took deep breaths, "You cheated." I heard Ty's chair squeak as he stood up and made his way slowly over to me.

"Of course I did," he said, reaching out his hand to put on my shoulder, "it not like it's BAD or anyth-"

"Yes! It is!" I yelled, my eyes snapping open as I turned to face Ty. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, showing little creases in his forehead. "It IS bad! Not only did you BRIBE the official, but you didn't TRUST me enough to win."

"But you didn't win," Ty said.

I stepped closer to him. "But I didn't even have an option did I?! Win or WIN?! No one knew the Wasabi Dojo had a black belt, so what did you think?! I would lose against one of the others? The ones I recall you saying were 'weak'?" I said. Ty stepped back a little, a sneer starting to form on his face.

"You lost anyways though," Ty said slowly, "You should be thankful I helped you keep your reputation. Losing to a girl? How would that look? You should be THANKING me."

"Thanking you?" I laughed. "Thank you?!" I laughed harder.

**The day has come, Jack Brewer has cracked.**

_No I haven't, I'm just so mad right now I have to laugh some of my anger off before I punch someone._ **(A/N: I do this ALL the time! It does work, at least for me, and the looks people give you are pretty funny XD)**

"That's a good one," I said, laughing. I stopped abruptly, my mouth forming into a straight line. My eyes were practically shooting daggers at Ty right now. "I should NOT be thanking you. If my opponent, girl or not, was better than me in the match, they should win. I NEVER cheated before, NEVER," I snarled, "and now you dragged me into it." I stepped backwards slowly, still maintaining my glare. "Well guess what? I'm not gonna have it. What ever happened to good sportsmanship and morals?"

"Since when did I believe in those?" Ty asked, scoffing.

"Those are two of most important things in karate!" I yelled. "That's it! I'M OUTTA HERE!"

I yanked open the door, almost tearing off the hinges, and stormed onto the mats. "GET BACK HERE!" Ty yelled, walking briskly after me. A door opened, and the guys came out of the locker rooms. Confusion was written all over there faces as the made their way to us.

"What's going on here?" Jerry asked suspiciously. His eyes darted from me to Ty, his bushy eyebrows knitted together.

I crossed my arms and glared at Ty. "You wanna know what he did?" I asked. I didn't wait for an answer. "He bribed the official to make us win the last match that's what he did."

"What?!" Jerry exclaimed. He walked up next to me and stared at Ty in shock. Once the shock materialized (which wasn't long, I mean this IS Ty we are talking about), it turned into rage. "Yo! Not cool dude! Doing that to Jack when you know he hates cheating? Not swag!"

I looked at the guys. No wide eyes. No open mouths. They didn't look surprised at all. All the rage that I felt in Ty's office came back to me with the force of a tsunami.

"You guys knew, didn't you?!" I sneered. Everyone avoided my gaze, scratching the back of their necks and coughing.

Tony was the first to speak. "Come on man, it's not that bad."

"You guys KNEW my morals, KNEW I wouldn't cheat, KNEW how much karate was to me, and you went along with it?!"

"It's not like we ever cheated before," Chad said.

"I never did! And I wanted to keep it that way!" I yelled.

"But you would've lost to a chick, bro," Randy said, shaking his head.

"Well, I don't know about you Randy, but I think losing to one is better than get flipped by one in the middle of the cafeteria with everyone looking," Jerry retorted, glaring at the boys as well.

Jerry and I took a break from glaring at everyone to look at each other. We both smiled smugly and fist bumped.

"Nice one," I whispered.

"I know," Jerry replied.

We stopped smiling and whipped our heads back to everyone else, putting our poker faces back on.

"Come on man, get over it already. We cheated, so what? It's done, there's nothing you can do about it," Brian whined.

"There is if I can help it," I said, my voice firm.

"You will NOT do anything!" Ty yelled, walking towards me.

"Yes, I WILL!" I retorted. "Starting with this." I kept my eyes locked on Ty's face as I undid my belt.

"Stop that this instant!" Ty yelled. When I undid it completely, he yelled even louder. " I AM YOUR SENSEI, DO AS I SAY!"

"You're not my sensei anymore," I said. I shoved my belt into his arms. "I'm out, finished."

"Ooooh, no you're not," Ty shook his head, a grin of denial on his face.

"Oh yes I am," I sneered. My voice turned colder than ice. "And I'd like to see you try and stop me." The whole dojo was silent. Distant hollers of kids could be heard outside in the courtyard as we stood as still as statues.

"Same goes for me," spoke Jerry. He took off his belt and went up to Ty. "Catch!" Jerry smiled. He threw it at Ty, who caught it clumsily in his arms. Jerry then patted Ty on the head, "That's a good doggie."

He turned around and walked back over to me. He folded his arms and stood next to me, his poker face back on. "Anyone else coming?"

Silence.

I scoffed, "Of course." I patted Jerry on the shoulder. "Let's go." I gave one last glance at the guys before turning my back to them and walking toward the door.

"Come on man, don't d-" Matt whined, stomping his foot.

I stopped, still facing the door, and held my hand up.

"Don't finish," I said, "save your breath. I gave you guys my confidence and my morals and you betrayed them. Just save your breath."

I continued to walk as Ty shouted, "GET BACK HERE! DON'T IGNORE ME!" but I ignored him. I made it to the door when Chad said, "Forget them, who needs them? They're losers now."

My hand on the door handle, I turned to say something, but Jerry beat me to it.

"Losers?!" Can a loser do this?!" He went to the corner of the room, the board breaking station, and stacked eight boards on top of each other. He took a deep breath, and with one quick sweep of his hand broke all of them.

Everyone gasped in shock as my eyes widened. No one was able to break eight except for me (I can go up to 14) and Ty.

"Yeah, some losers we are, WOOOOOOOOOO! Beat that CHAD! Suckas!" Jerry screamed. I closed my open mouth quickly as he walked back toward me.

"You guys are SO not sitting at our table anymore," Randy scoffed.

"Wasn't planning on it," I snarled. I mean come on, do they think it's a privilege to sit there or something?

"Let's go Jerry." We both walked out of the Black Dragon's Dojo, inhaling the fresh air as the door closed behind us. I exhaled and smiled a genuine smile. Who knew quitting the Black Dragon's Dojo would feel so good? Everything seemed to have a brightened mood, and not just me. It was sunny now, not dark and cloudy, people were in the food court laughing, everything just seemed fi-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Jerry screamed right in my ear. I looked at him quickly, but the fear in my eyes quickly turned to amusement. I laughed.

Jerry was clutching his hand in his in his other, hopping from one foot to the other. "Hurts from the boards?"

Jerry only nodded. After a few moments he was finally able to speak, "I was so excited showing those losers they're the losers and not us, I didn't feel the pain until now."

I laughed, "Well, you sure did so them." We started walking toward the car, Jerry still holding his hand with his other.

"I couldn't believe you broke that many boards, you never broke that many before! Congrats man," I exclaimed.

"Thanks. I know, I couldn't believe it either," Jerry chuckled. "I guess I was just angry that they knew about the cheating and all, I mean can you believe that?"

"I know, I hated that they dragged me into it," I said. "But hey! Look at the bright side of things. No more Black Dragons and Ty-"

"And jacked up punishments," Jerry scoffed, "definitely a bright side."

"You broke eight boards," I continued, "and since you broke that many I think you can test for your black belt soon!" I exclaimed.

"Oh no no no no no," Jerry shook his head, "I'm not doing that again, that hurt like hell! I think it my be broken."

"It's not broken," I chuckled, "it's just gonna hurt for a little while longer. The pain will go away soon."

"We also need a place to take the test, you know? What are we gonna do about that?"

"Well, we could-"

"There you guys are!" Standing by the car, one hand in Jennifer's and the other holding the trophy, was Jess. "What took so long? We thought you ditched us or something."

"We'd never do that lil' dude," Jerry said, using his good hand to ruffle Jess hair. Jess had a scowl on his face as he fixed his hair. We all got in the car and started to drive.

"What took you guys so long anyways?" Jess asked, leaning forward in his seat.

"Quit the Black Dragon's," Jerry answered, "Do you think we could stop for some grub?"

"Woah woah woah," Jess said, "You quit?"

"yeah, Ty bribed the official to make me win, even though I didn't," I said.

"So everyone knew but me and Jack, and if we did, we wouldn't have let it happen, you know, cuz we don't roll like that and all," Jerry explained. "So we quit, and we were on our way out ok, and Chad was calling us losers, trying to put us down and all that chiz, and I was like 'who're the losers now suckas?' and broke eight boards! It was swasome yo," Jerry finished.

"Well I'm with you guys, I'm never going back there again," Jess stated. He grabbed the trophy. "Ugh, I can't believe Ty did that…well, actually I can but I can't believe he did it with you, I mean come on you were the best in the dojo! What are we gonna do with this?"

He passed the trophy to Jerry, who held it in his hands. I took glance at it, seeing it shine in the sunlight. I smiled. "I've got an idea."

**GAH! OMG I HATED being grounded! So my mom grounded me and I was like "NOOO! I have to update!" and she was like "Well you should have thought of that before doing something stupid!" So trust me I tried EVERYTHING to get ungrounded. I did the dishes everyday, mowed the lawn, cooked every meal, I even CLEANED. CLEANED! The house and...my room *shudders*. I swear Jerry and I must be fraternal twins or something cuz I bet my room is (well was) just as messy as his. Well today my mom let me off for good behavior (I was supposed to be grounded for the rest of the month) so the first thing I did was start writing! I didn't read reviews yet, and I'm a little scared too, I mean you guys are probably really mad. :( I just wanted to say it KILLED me being grounded and not being able to upload, I mean I was so sad and bored I actually READ A BOOK! And that doesn't happen often (I mean I do read, just on the computer...FanFiction RULES! XD). But I did everything to get ungrounded, so trust me, I wanted to upload. Well, I don't know when I'm gonna update again, football training started and I'm doing that and I also have to study for the medical camp thing that I have to take a test for at the end of the month, so I'll try and update ASAP! (Hopefully tomorrow I can XD) Well, I'm gonna read the reviews that you guys left that I missed, wish me luck... :(**

**P.S. I GOT MY YELLOW BELT WOOOOOOOOOO! AND GUESS WHAT?! I'M TESTING FOR MY ORANGE BELT ON SATURDAY EEEEEEEP! :d**

**P.P.S. OMG KICKIN IT IS ENDING I AM LIKE DYING INSIDE!I was hoping they would do a fourth season but I guess not :( I'm gonna be crying for a whole year D: I heard that they might make a season 4 but I guess not which really SUCKS! I will NEVER forget Kickin It, and only a true fan will hold a special place in their hearts for the group of lovable misfits known as the wasabi warriors. I will rewatch every episode at least twice a year and reminisce about the good memories for us KICK shippers that came with them. And when I am older and have kids I am SOOOOOOOO making them watch Kickin It XD Never say die...WASABI!**


End file.
